Todo por un mensaje
by SifherIsh
Summary: Orión envía un mensaje a un IP equivocado que resulta ser el de Megatronus. Durante sus conversaciones, y sin darse cuenta, surge algo entre ellos que los lleva a ser algo más. "Eres un idiota", "También te amo", "Error. Favorito. Por siempre". (Es mi primera historia, denle una oportunidad uwu)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Antes de comenzar quiero que sepan que es mi primer fic, así que si lo encuentran feo, aburrido y muy simple ya saben por qué :v

Hay varias cosa que quiero aclarar antes de que empiecen a leer esto:

-Esta historia está escrita como mensajes de texto. Últimamente he leído varias historias escritas de este modo, así que me dije "¿Por qué no?". Solo aclaro, Optimus está en letra normal y Megatron en cursiva.

-Es un Universo Alterno en donde la guerra por Cybertron aún no ocurre, por lo que todos viven pacíficamente en el planeta. Al principio pensé en ambientarlo a G1, pero preferí mejor Armada. Sin embargo al momento de escribirlo me imaginaba a los de Prime xD luego me hice bolas y mande todo al diablo, así que imagínenselos del Universo que más les guste xD

-Este fic es **SLASH** , Hombre-Hombre, Yaoi o como lo conozcan, el punto es que es una relación homosexual entre Optimus (Orión) y Megatron (Megatronus).

Transformers es propiedad de Hasbro. Lo único que me pertenece son las ideas locas que salen de mi cabeza.

Sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten la lectura!:3

* * *

 **Viernes 9 de Octubre.**

[12:36 pm]

No quiero asustarte, pero Skyfire lo volvió a hacer.

[12:40 pm]

Deberías alejarlo del laboratorio un par de días. Ya sabes, solo por seguridad.

[12:43 pm]

 _Creo que me confundes. No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando._

[12:45 pm]

¿No eres Starscream?

[12:46 pm]

 _No, no lo soy._

[12:47 pm]

¡Lo siento mucho! Debí anotar mal su número, perdón.

[12:48 pm]

 _No importa._

[12:50 pm]

 _Por lo visto no tienes como contactarlo. Yo (por desgracia) conozco a Starscream, podría… "pasarle el recado"._

[12:51 pm]

¡Muchísimas gracias! Solo dile que Skyfire hizo volar el laboratorio con su microscopio (de nuevo) y que en este momento estamos él y yo con Ratchet.

[12:55 pm]

¡Ah! Y que Ratchet dice que debe hacer que Skyfire tome cuatro ciclos solares de descanso.

[12:57 pm]

 _Lo que me cuentas suena imposible e ilógico. Pero le diré que "número equivocado" me dejo el mensaje._

[12:58 pm]

Orión.

[12:59 pm]

 _¿Qué?_

[1:00 pm]

Mi nombre es Orión Pax.

[1:03 pm]

 _Decirle tu nombre a un completo extraño debe ser la cosa más tonta que has hecho en toda tu vida._

[1:05 pm]

No lo creo.

[1:06 pm]

 _Hasta donde sabes, yo podría ser un asesino en serie._

[1:10 pm]

… Debo admitir que eso me asusta un poco, pero sé que no eres un asesino.

[1:12 pm]

También sé que eres un minero que viene de Kaon y actualmente trabajas como guardia en el Parlamento de Iacon.

[1:12 pm]

 _¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?!_

[1:13 pm]

Te espío.

[1:15 pm]

 _Starscream te lo acaba de decir ¿cierto?_

[1:15 pm]

…Sí.

[1:16 pm]

¿Cómo lo supiste?

[1:17 pm]

 _El bufón suele molestarme la mayoría del tiempo. Es realmente irritante._

[1:18 pm]

 _Bien, ya cumplí con lo que debía. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer._

[1:19 pm]

¡Espera!

[1:21 pm]

 _¿Ahora qué?_

[1:22 pm]

No me has dicho tu nombre.

[1:23 pm]

 _Que tú hayas cometido ese error no significa que también deba hacerlo._

[1:24 pm]

No eres muy amigable ¿verdad?

[1:25 pm]

 _Qué observador._

[1:26 pm]

De todos modos, gracias por contactar a Starscream. Y lo siento, otra vez, por tener mal el número.

[1:27 pm]

 _No hay problema._

-.-

[5:17 pm]

 _¿Cómo rayos se puede volar un laboratorio con un microscopio?_

[5:17 pm]

 _Llevo todo el día pensando en eso y no logro llegar a una respuesta._

[5:25 pm]

Es un misterio para todos, pero ¿en serio sigues pensando en eso?

[5:28 pm]

 _Nunca está de más saber a quién evitar._

[5:29 pm]

 _Creí que sabrías ¿acaso no trabajas con ellos?_

[5:30 pm]

Trabajamos en el mismo edificio, pero en distintas áreas.

[5:31 pm]

Yo me ubico dos pisos más abajo del área científica.

[5:32 pm]

 _¿En la Sala de Registros?_

[5:32 pm]

Ahí mismo.

[5:33 pm]

 _¿Eres bibliotecario?_

[5:38 pm]

En realidad es más que eso. Yo leo, analizo y catalogo los informes que el Consejo me hace llegar; apilo y acomodo los documentos y me encargo de que ninguna datapad esté fuera de su lugar.

[5:39 pm]

 _¿Pero no eres bibliotecario?_

[5:41 pm]

…Pues no.

[5:42 pm]

 _¿Entonces eres un NO bibliotecario que hace cosas de bibliotecario?_

[5:45 pm]

Tonto.

[5:46 pm]

 _Tal vez ¿pero quién es más tonto? ¿El que solo reafirma lo que le dijeron o el que lo dijo?_

[5:48 pm]

El que decide hablarle al tonto.

[5:50 pm]

 _Touché, bibliotecario._

-.-

[10:53 pm]

¿Cómo te llamas?

[11:05 pm]

 _Tienes mucho tiempo libre ¿no es verdad?_

[11:06 pm]

Créeme, tiempo libre es lo último que podría tener.

[11:06 pm]

Ahora responde la pregunta.

[11:07 pm]

 _¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?_

[11:08 pm]

Llevamos todo el día hablando y no sé cuál es tu nombre. No puedo llamarte "error de dedo" toda mi vida.

[11:09 pm]

 _Eso suena bien para mí._

[11:10 pm]

:(

[11:11 pm]

 _Vete a dormir, apuesto a que mañana aún debes ir a trabajar._

[11:12 pm]

:(

[11:13 pm]

 _¿Es enserio? ¿Me contestarás con caritas?_

[11:14 pm]

Sí :(

[11:15 pm]

 _Infantil._

[11:16 pm]

:(

[11:17 pm]

 _Orión, basta._

[11:19 pm]

¡Ves! ¡Tú si puedes llamarme por mi nombre!

[11:19 pm]

:(

[11:20 pm]

 _¡Déjame dormir!_

[11:21 pm]

:( Dime tu nombre.

[11:22 pm]

 _¿Me dejarás dormir si lo hago?_

[11:22 pm]

Tal vez.

[11:23 pm]

 _Orión._

[11:24 pm]

Bien, bien. Te dejaré dormir si me dices tu nombre.

[11:25 pm]

 _Megatronus._

[11:25 pm]

 _Ahora déjame dormir._

[11:26 pm]

¡Llevas el nombre de uno de los Trece! ¡Es fantástico!

[11:27 pm]

 _No muchos dirían eso ¿sabes? Especialmente por lo que hizo._

[11:28 pm]

Tal vez, pero no eres ese Megatronus. Tú eres tú, y me agradas.

[11:30 pm]

 _Eres el ser más raro que puede existir, bibliotecario._

[11:31 pm]

Me lo dicen mucho.

[11:32 pm]

 _Buenas noches, Orión._

[11:33 pm]

Buenas noches, Megatronus.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo:3

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que soy un fiasco pero al menos creo que no quedó tan mal xD No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos haré, además de que este sería como una introducción. Otra cosa de la que no estoy segura es si debería manejar todo como mensajes de texto ¿a ustedes les agradaría que también hubiera texto en prosa? ya saben, el normal. Por favor haganmelo saber por reviews:3

Intentaré actualizar semanalmente pero no prometo nada, ya que la escuela ocupa mucho de mi tiempo e inspiración u.u

Bueno, es todo por ahora. Si mis profesores quieren, nos vemos en una semana! nwn

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo!:3

Con tanta tarea en la escuela, falta de inspiración y distracciones de mi hermano, no estoy segura de cómo le hice para tener este capítulo a tiempo ¡pero aquí esta! nwn

Gracias a una amiga mía (que no sabe nada del fandom xD) he decidido agregar a más personajes y para no confundirlos cada personaje tiene su tipo de letra. Más adelante verán cual es la de quien.

También quiero agradecerles a **Sue** , **Anica prime** y **Summer Vanger** por sus reviews:3 me hacen feliz con sus opiniones TTwTT

 **Summer Vanger.-** Eres una maldita xD me hiciste el día. Aún no me lo creo jajajaja.

Bueno, ya no alargo esto. ¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

Orión / _Megatronus_ /  Skyfire / **Starscream**

 **Sábado 10 de Octubre.**

[6:30 am]

 _Despierta, bibliotecario._

[6:34 am]

Ugh~

[6:38 am]

 _No pareces muy animado._

[6:39 am]

Me despertaste…

[6:40 am]

 _Esa era la intención._

[6:44 am]

Megatronus… ¿Por qué estás despierto a las 6 de la mañana de un fin de semana? ¡FIN DE SEMANA!

[6:45 am]

 _Técnicamente casi son las 7._

[6:46 am]

¡¿Por qué?!

[6:47 am]

 _Soy de los que prefieren aprovechar bien el día._

[6:48 am]

Tienes algo mal en tu procesador…

[6:49 am]

 _Tal vez._

[6:53 am]

 _Pero tengo una rutina que me gusta mantener._

[6:54 am]

…Volviste a despertarme.

[6:55 am]

 _Lo sé._

[6:56 am]

¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

[7:02 am]

 _No sé a qué te refieres._

[7:03 am]

¡Argh…!

[7:04 am]

 _La venganza es dulce, bibliotecario._

* * *

[2:23 pm]

Hola Orión:)

[2:24 pm]

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás ocupado hoy en la noche?

[2:25 pm]

Hola, Skyfire. Y no, no tengo nada que hacer ¿por qué?

[2:26 pm]

¡Estupendo! Es que iremos al bar y queríamos que fueras.

[2:27 pm]

¡Me encantaría!

[2:28 pm]

Entonces nos vemos a las 7 en el bar de siempre;)

[2:29 pm]

Ahí estaré.

* * *

[3:04 pm]

¡Hola Megy!

[3:05 pm]

 _¿Megy? ¿En serio?_

[3:05 pm]

¿No te gusta?

[3:06]

 _Definitivamente no._

[3:07 pm]

¿Qué tal Megus?

[3:08 pm]

 _Orión… ¿Qué intentas hacer?_

[3:10 pm]

Como tú me llamas "bibliotecario" creí que yo podría ponerte un sobrenombre.

[3:11 pm]

¡Ya se! ¡Guardia!

[3:12 pm]

 _No._

[3:13 pm]

Seguiré intentando…

[3:14 pm]

 _Suerte._

[3:15 pm]

Sí… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

[3:16 pm]

 _Nada importante, me preparo para irme._

[3:17 pm]

¿A dónde irás?

[3:18 pm]

 _Me encontraré con alguien. ¿Tú tienes planes para hoy?_

[3:19 pm]

¿Por qué? ¿Me invitarás un trago y luego me secuestrarás?

[3:20 pm]

 _Tentador, pero no es mi estilo._

[3:22 pm]

¿Entonces prefieres tomarme desprevenido y solo en un callejón oscuro?

[3:23 pm]

 _Tal vez, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta._

[3:24 pm]

Me asustas…

[3:25 pm]

Y sí, hoy saldré con unos amigos del trabajo. Iremos a un bar a beber un poco.

[3:26 pm]

 _¿Bebes?_

[3:27 pm]

Solo lo normal, no me gusta exagerar.

[3:17 pm]

Y gracias.

[3:18]

 _¿Por qué?_

[3:19 pm]

¡Ahora sé que hacer para toparme contigo!

[3:20 pm]

 _Definitivamente eres raro, bibliotecario._

[3:21 pm]

Lo sé, Megs.

-.-

[8:43 pm]

¿A qué hora te verías con esa persona?

[8:44 pm]

 _¿No deberías estar en un bar con tus amigos?_

[8:45 pm]

Pues… estoy con ellos.

[8:46 pm]

 _¿…Y?_

[8:49 pm]

Ratchet está sobre-energizado; Wheeljack, Skyfire y Starscream están hablando sobre cosas que no entiendo y Ariel y sus amigas están bailando.

[8:50 pm]

 _¿Y por qué no vas a bailar con ellas?_

[8:51 pm]

Tengo dos pies izquierdos… ¿Cómo te va a ti?

[8:52 pm]

 _No muy bien, me temo._

[8:53 pm]

¿Por qué?

[8:54 pm]

 _Estoy rodeado de idiotas._

[8:55 pm]

Se multiplican como el óxido cósmico.

[8:56 pm]

 _Al fin, alguien que me entiende._

* * *

[10:16 pm]

¿Con quién crees que esté hablando Orión?

[10:17 pm]

 **¿Por qué preguntas?**

[10:18 pm]

Desde hace un par de horas que no se despega del comunicador, además tiene una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

[10:19 pm]

 **Quizás tiene novio.**

[10:20 pm]

¡Es es fantástico! ¿Pero por qué no lo habrá invitado?

[10:21 pm]

 **No tengo idea Skyfire.**

[10:22 pm]

 **Además ¿Por qué me mandas mensajes si te tengo al lado mío?**

[10:23 pm]

Es que el ruido no me deja oí tu hermosa voz u.u.

[10:24 pm]

 **Podríamos ir a otra parte.**

[10:24 pm]

¿A dónde?

[10:25 pm]

 **No lo sé. Algún lugar con menos ruido, donde no haya nadie que no moleste y podamos estar solos…**

* * *

[10:30 pm]

Qué raro.

[10:31 pm]

 _¿Qué ocurre?_

[10:32 pm]

Starscream y Skyfire se fueron temprano… dijeron que tenían otro compromiso.

[10:33 pm]

 _¿A las 10:30 de la noche?_

[10:35 pm]

Sí, también creo que es extraño. Además Skyfire se veía raro… como desesperado.

[10:35 pm]

Oh.

[10:36 pm]

 _Esa es más información de la que necesitaba…_

[10:37 pm]

Sí…creo que ya entendí.

[10:37 pm]

Me provoqué mi propio trauma.

[10:38 pm]

 _Y el mío, bibliotecario._

-.-

[1:27 am]

Gracias por hablar conmigo hoy en el bar, aún cuando tenías que estar con alguien.

[1:28 am]

 _No hay problema. Como te dije antes, estoy rodeado de idiotas._

[1:29 am]

De todos modos, muchas gracias.

[1:30 am]

 _De nada._

[1:31 am]

Buenas noches, Megs.

[1:32 am]

 _Buenas noches, bibliotecario._

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración :v Sí, no es la gran cosa, pero peor es nada.

Ya inicié con el tercer capítulo y será diferente a los anteriores, pero solo les diré que viene el drama ewe así que espérenlo.

En fin, espero que se hayan divertido un poco con esto. Al principio pensé en que esto fuera simple, graciosa y sin mucha historia, pero como les dije antes una amiga mía me dio la idea de agregar el drama xD y por complacerla lo tendrá jajaja.

Bueno, sin más que agregar ¡Nos vemos en una semana!:3

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos!

Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios ;-; ¡pero les juro que tengo una buena excusa! Las dos últimas semanas he estado hundida en tareas, proyectos, exposiciones y exámenes porque tuve evaluaciones (y creo que reprobaré una TTwTT) por eso no tenía tiempo para escribir el capítulo y cuando tenía lo hacía por ratos, y ratos muy muy MUY pequeños :c

Pero no abandonaré esta historia, quiero que de una vez lo sepan. La continuaré hasta que la termine nwn

Bueno, al final pongo todo lo demás para no hacerlos esperar más :v

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Orión / _Megatronus_ / _Red Alert_ / _**Ariel**_

 **Domingo 11 de Octubre.**

[10:07 am]

¡Buenos días, Megs!

[10:12 am]

 _¿Qué rayos quieres?_

[10:13 am]

Alguien no amaneció de muy buen humor hoy.

[10:13 am]

 _Qué observador._

[10:14 am]

¿Sucede algo malo?

[10:15 am]

 _No sucede nada, y si así fuese ¿a quién le importa?_

[10:16 am]

A mí me importa.

[10:16 am

]

 _¿Por qué?_

[10:17 am]

Porque somos amigos.

[10:18 am]

 _Solo hemos hablado por dos días, además ni siquiera nos conocemos._

[10:19 am]

Detalles sin importancia.

[10:20 am]

 _Cada día me intrigas más, bibliotecario._

[10:21 am]

También te tomo cariño.

-.-

[7:36 pm]

¿Qué tal tu día?

[7:40 pm]

 _Ocupado ¿El tuyo?_

[7:41 pm]

¡Aburrido! Te necesito para poder distraerme.

[7:42 pm]

 _Si ese es el caso, entonces debería empezar a cobrarte._

[7:43 pm]

Sí… lástima que soy pobre. Tal vez para la próxima.

[7:44 pm]

 _Ridículo._

[7:45 pm]

Al menos te hice reír.

[7:46 pm]

 _¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

[7:47 pm]

Llamémosle sexto sentido.

-.-

[9:11 pm]

 _No me has hablado._

[9:12 pm]

Creí que seguirías ocupado ¿ocurre algo?

[9:13 pm]

 _Nada en especial, es solo que estoy aburrido y pensé en hacer lo mismo que tú y usarte como medio para entretenerme._

[9:14 pm]

¿Desde cuándo soy comediante?

[9:15 pm]

 _Desde que eres un no bibliotecario que hace cosas de bibliotecario._

[9:17 pm]

Eres un idiota.

[9:18 pm]

 _Muchas gracias._

[9:18 pm]

ò_ó

[9:19 pm]

 _Oh, no, las caritas de nuevo no._

[9:20 pm]

Desde aquí siento que sonríes.

[9:21 pm]

 _¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!_

[9:22 pm]

Buenas noches, Megs.

[9:23 pm]

 _Algún día encontraré la cámara con la que me espías._

[9:24 pm]

 _Buenas noches, bibliotecario._

* * *

 **Lunes 12 de Octubre.**

El ambiente era cálido y amigable; las risas y pláticas inundaban la atmósfera junto al olor de Energon y Visco. Ratchet, Orión y los demás estaban sentados en una mesa grande, al fondo del establecimiento, disfrutando de la hora de almuerzo y por supuesto la compañía de los demás.

O al menos algunos lo hacían.

_._._._._

[10:39 am]

¿Y en donde almuerzas tú?

[10:42 am]

 _Como ya sabes, actualmente soy guardia del Parlamento de Iacon. Cada mañana debo entrenar para mantener buena condición y fuerza (aunque sospecho que hay algo más oculto) y es aquí mismo donde almuerzo._

[10:43 am]

Whow ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

[10:43 am]

 _No preguntaste._

[10:44 am]

Muy gracioso, Megatronus.

[10:45 am]

 _Sabes, es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero por alguna extraña razón… prefiero que me llames "Megs"_

[10:46 am]

 _Pero si le dices a alguien te arrepentirás._

_._._

Orión rió bajito en cuanto leyó el último mensaje; le sorprendía y gustaba el hecho de que Megatronus podía ser tierno y gracioso cuando quería.

-¡Orión, te estamos hablando!- le gritó Ratchet mientras le quitaba el comunicador de las manos –Llevas todo el almuerzo metido en eso, deberías ponernos atención-

-Lo siento, amigo, tienes razón- se disculpó el otro mientras se encogía en vergüenza. Era verdad que desde que había conocido a Megatronus por error había estado descuidando un poco las cosas que tenía que hacer, pero también era verdad que era inevitable querer conocer más a aquel transformer.

Después de todo, acababan de conocerse ¿no?

-¿Quién es la chica con la que tanto hablas?- se le ocurrió preguntar a Red Alert. Y habría sido una pregunta cualquiera si no hubiera usado un tono pícaro para decirla.

-¡N-No es ninguna chica!- replicó rápidamente el archivista mientras sentía como su rostro se ponía un poco caliente. Pero aquella acción solo hizo que todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa comenzaran a chiflar y hacer bulla.

-Oh, vamos Orión ¿quién es la afortunada?- preguntó Jazz mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de su compañero y reía burlonamente.

-Y-Ya les dije que no es ninguna chica-

–No me digas que entonces es un chico- respondió el del visor mientras cubría su boca con fingida sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- Y para los que creían que no era posible, Orión se puso aún más rojo, cosa que llamó la atención de uno de los que estaban ahí.

Todos reían por las reacciones que tenía el joven archivista, y es que desde que descubrieron que se avergonzaba con facilidad aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Está bien, ya basta. Dejen al pobre de Orión en paz- abogó Ratchet. Sí, era divertido ver a su amigo en situaciones embarazosas pero tampoco había que pasarse con la pobre spark en desgracia.

-Ratchet tiene razón, pero en serio Orión ¿quién es el trasformer con el que te mensajeas tanto?- fue ahora Skyfire quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-Es solo un amigo, en serio-

-Bien, si es solo un amigo- dijo Ratchet mientras se levantaba –No te importará entonces que me lleve tu comunicador hasta que termine tu turno-

-Claro que no, puedo aguantar sin él- aseguró Orión.

Si Jazz o Red Alert hubieran sido los que pronunciaron esas palabras entonces sí se sentiría nervioso, pero estaban hablando de Ratchet, su mejor amigo, el transformer que sabía todo sobre él y al que le confiaría su propia vida, así que no había nada que temer. Además, estaba seguro de que podría aguantar lo que quedaba de su turno sin hablar con Megs.

Después de haber pagado el almuerzo y de estar un rato platicando el médico se disculpó con todos pero dijo que tendría que retirarse para completar unos expedientes que debía entregar ya que si no lo hacía ahora no tendría tiempo después, por lo que se despidió y se retiró.

-Yo también debería irme- dijo Skyfire –Starscream y yo estamos en medio de una investigación y no me gustaría perderme de algún hallazgo importante- el transformer blanco se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de todos con un movimiento de mano para después encaminarse a la salida.

-¡Skyfire!- El susodicho volteó y vio como Orión corría para alcanzarlo –Skyfire ¿puedo acompañarte? No quiero regresar solo a la Sala de Registros-

-Claro, vamos- respondió el más alto.

Mientras ambos se dirigían a su destino iban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Uno de ellos pensaba en su novio y en lo ansiosos que estaba de poder verlo ya, y el otro en lo que podría hacer para no aburrirse mientras esperaba a que terminara su turno… un largo turno de 5 horas sin nada que ver o que hacer… sin nadie con quien platicar.

Orión suspiró con pesadez, ni siquiera había comenzado su turno y ya quería su comunicador.

_._._._

[11:42 am]

 _¡Ariel!_

[11:43 am]

 _ **Red Alert estoy algo ocupada ¿podríamos hablar más tarde?**_

[11:44 am]

 _¡Pero necesito contártelo ahora!_

[11:45 am]

 _ **Bien, pero que sea rápido ¿qué ocurre?**_

[11:46 am]

 _Si te digo esto es porque somos amigas y me importa tu felicidad ¿de acuerdo?_

[11:47 am]

 _ **Lo sé. Pero ve al punto, en serio estoy ocupada D:**_

[11:48 am]

 _Creo que Orión está viendo a alguien._

[11:49 am]

 _ **¡¿Qué?! ¿A quién? ¿Es de la biblioteca?**_

[11:50 am]

 _Es Sala de Registros; y no, no sé quien sea ese transformer, pero creo que sé como podré saberlo._

[11:51 am]

 _ **¡Intenta averiguarlo!**_

[11:52 am]

 _ **He pasado demasiado tiempo intentando tener algo con él y no dejaré que nadie me lo quite. No sin dar lucha.**_

[11:53 am]

 _Controlarte un poco Ariel, recuerda que son solo suposiciones mías._

[11:54 am]

 _ **Es verdad… ¿pero por qué piensas eso?**_

[11:56 am]

 _Pues hoy en el almuerzo noté que estaba muy metido en su comunicador mandando mensajes con una sonrisa en la cara._

[11:57 am]

 _Y no sé si lo notaste, pero ayer en el bar también estaba mensajenadose con alguien._

[11:58 am]

 _ **¡Oh, por Primus! ¡Es cierto! ¿Crees que haya sido ella?**_

[11:59 am]

 _No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura es que está hablando con alguien y parece MUY interesado en ese transformer._

[12:01 pm]

 _ **Intenta averiguar lo que puedas ¿sí? Pero no les cuentes nada a las otras, lo último que quiero es que se estén metiendo en la vida de mi pobre Orión.**_

[12:02 pm]

 _De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer._

[12:03 pm]

 _ **Gracias Red Alert, te debo una:)**_

[12:04 pm]

 _No hay de qué:)_

_._._._

Orión golpeteaba el escritorio mientras veía la cantidad de libreros que tenía la Sala de Registros. Suspiró por millonésima vez y revisó la hora.

-2:43 pm-

Dos horas ¡Solo habían pasado dos malditas horas desde que llegó ahí!

-¡No puede ser!- se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y, aprovechando que era giratoria, comenzó a dar vueltas mientras miraba el techo. Sí, dijo que podía aguantar sin comunicador, pero definitivamente le esperaría un LARGO día laboral.

(…)

[3:02 pm]

 _ **¿Ya averiguaste algo?**_

[3:03 pm]

 _Aún no ¿sabes? No eres la única que trabaja._

[3:04 pm]

 _ **Lo siento, es que estoy algo asustada.**_

[3:05 pm]

 _Tranquila, Ratchet ya está ocupado en consultas._

[3:06 pm]

 _ **¿Qué tiene que ver Ratchet en esto?**_

[3:08 pm]

 _Él le quitó el comunicador a Orión porque en el almuerzo no estaba haciéndonos caso así que se lo llevó y ahora lo tiene en su consultorio._

[3:08 pm]

 _ **¿Y?**_

[3:09 pm]

 _Soy la enfermera ¿lo olvidaste? Como ahora está ocupado puedo entrar y revisar quien es el transformer con el que habla tanto Orión._

[3:10 pm]

 _ **¿Y si te descubre?**_

[3:11 pm]

 _Solo diré que entré porque a uno de los expedientes le faltaba el sello ¡y listo!_

[3:12 pm]

 _ **¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Ve!**_

[3:13 pm]

 _De acuerdo, tranquilízate._

[3:14 pm]

 _ **¡Rápido!**_

_._._

La oficina de Ratchet era un cuarto amplio, limpio y ordenado. En la pared del fondo estaba la ventana que daba hacia la cuidad y enfrente de esta se ubicaba el escritorio del médico; a la derecha, pegado a la pared, estaban algunos libreros lleno de datapads sobre antivirus y vacunas por si necesitaba investigar algo o hacer alguna consulta, al igual que del lado izquierdo de la habitación.

Sin hacer ruido, Red Alert se adentró en la oficina y se dirigió hacia el lugar más obvio en el que estaría el comunicador de Orión: Uno de los cajones del escritorio. Abrió el primero y busco entre los documentos que había dentro pero no lo encontró ahí; buscó en el segundo y nada; en el tercero pero tampoco estaba ahí ¿Dónde rayos escondería Ratchet el comunicador?

De la nada, y casi como si fuera una respuesta divina, escuchó un sonido que provenía de uno de los libreros. " _Ese Ratchet sabe donde esconder las cosas"_ pensó la femme mientras se acercaba a buscar el dispositivo. Movió cada datapad y reviso cada estante, pero no lo podría encontrar si no sonaba de nuevo.

Otro _¡bip!_ divino llegó.

Revisó el librero de al lado y comenzó a mover las datapads.

 _¡Bip!_

Estaba cerca.

 _¡Bip!_

Ya casi.

 _¡Bip!_

¡Ahí estaba!

Tomó el comunicador, el cual había sido escondido en una de las cajas que tenía Ratchet para adornar el librero y sin perder el tiempo revisó los mensajes. Especialmente el del transformer que había estado guiándola (sin querer) a la ubicación del dispositivo.

_._._._

[3:42 pm]

 _¿Estás ocupado?_

[3:57 pm]

 _Creo que sí._

[3:58 pm]

 _No hay nada que hacer, supongo._

[3:59 pm]

 _Si muero de aburrimiento ya sabes quién tiene la culpa._

_._._

Red Alert miró la pantalla y rió. Se sentía una tonta por armar tanto alboroto por un tal Megatronus que sin duda era solo un amigo de Orión. Estaba a punto de contarle de su hallazgo a Ariel cuando la curiosidad le ganó y decidió ver los demás mensajes.

_._._._

[1:27 am]

Gracias por hablar conmigo hoy en el bar aún cuando tenías que estar con alguien.

[1:28 am]

 _No hay problema. Como te dije antes, estoy rodeado de idiotas._

[1:29 am]

De todos modos, muchas gracias.

~.~.~

[3:04 pm]

¡Hola Megy!

[3:05 pm]

 _¿Megy? ¿En serio?_

[3:05 pm]

¿No te gusta?

[3:06]

 _Definitivamente no._

[3:07 pm]

¿Qué tal Megus?

[3:08 pm]

 _Orión… ¿Qué intentas hacer?_

[3:10 pm]

Como tú me llamas "bibliotecario" creí que yo podría ponerte un sobrenombre.

[3:11 pm]

¡Ya se! ¡Guardia!

[3:12 pm]

 _No._

[3:13 pm]

Seguiré intentando…

[3:14 pm]

 _Suerte._

~.~.~

[11:26 pm]

¡Llevas el nombre de uno de los Trece! ¡Es fantástico!

[11:27 pm]

 _No muchos dirían eso ¿sabes? Especialmente por lo que hizo._

[11:28 pm]

Tal vez, pero no eres ese Megatronus. Tú eres tú, y me agradas.

[11:30 pm]

 _Eres el ser más raro que puede existir, bibliotecario._

[11:31 pm]

Me lo dicen mucho.

~.~.~

[5:42 pm]

 _¿Entonces eres un NO bibliotecario que hace cosas de bibliotecario?_

[5:45 pm]

Tonto.

[5:46 pm]

 _Tal vez ¿pero quién es más tonto? ¿El que solo reafirma lo que le dijeron o el que lo dijo?_

[5:48 pm]

El que decide hablarle al tonto.

[5:50 pm]

 _Touché, bibliotecario._

~.~.~

[12:43 pm]

 _Creo que me confundes. No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando._

[12:45 pm]

¿No eres Starscream?

[12:46 pm]

 _No, no lo soy._

[12:47 pm]

¡Lo siento mucho! Debí anotar mal su número, perdón.

[12:48 pm]

 _No importa._

_._._

Muchas cosas llamaron la atención de Red Alert en cuando leyó hasta el último mensaje. De hecho una de ellas fue eso, que pudo leer todos los mensajes, lo que quería decir que no llevaban mucho conociéndose, lo otro era que se habían conocido por un error de Orión y el otro era el que se hubieran seguido hablando. Ella conocía a Orión y sabía que no era la clase de transformer que le hablaba abiertamente a cualquiera, pero entonces ¿por qué él y ese Megatronus se hablaban?

Y entonces recordó algo que Jazz había insinuado en forma de broma durante el almuerzo.

 _"-No me digas que entonces es un chico-"_

Recordó lo avergonzado que se veía cuando le dijeron eso y pensó que quizá, solo quizá, Orión estaba interesado en Megatronus.

-Esto es malo- se dijo a sí misma –Muy malo-

_._._

[4:23 pm]

 _Ya revisé el comunicador de Orión._

[4:24 pm]

 _ **¿Qué encontraste? ¿Hay alguna femme que esté hablando con él?**_

[4:25 pm]

 _No, no hay ninguna._

[4:26 pm]

 _ **¡Excelente! Entonces solo era una equivocación.**_

[4:26 pm]

 _ **¡Qué alivio!:)**_

[4:27 pm]

 _Yo no cantaría victoria…_

[4:28 pm]

 _ **Pero me dijiste que Orión no está hablando con ninguna femme**_

[4:29 pm]

 _Lo sé…_

[4:30 pm]

… _**no.**_

[4:30 pm]

 _ **¡No puede ser!**_

[4:31 pm]

 _No te pongas dramática, esto también es una suposición mía._

[4:32 pm]

 _ **¡¿Cómo puedes suponer algo como eso?!**_

[4:33 pm]

 _Leí las conversaciones._

[4:34 pm]

 _ **¿Y?**_

[4:35 pm]

 _No lo sé, es solo que… Orión parece muy interesado en él._

[4:36 pm]

 _ **¿Cómo se llama?**_

[4:37 pm]

 _Megatronus._

[4:38 pm]

 _ **Dame su IP. Necesita saber que Orión es mío.**_

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo! :D

Lo sé, no es suficiente para compensar dos semanas de ausencia, pero entiendan que también soy humano D: (creo) y tengo deberes y obligaciones como todos ustedes:c además ¡mis dieces no se mantienen solos! (si como no :v)

Por ahora ya acabaron las evaluaciones, así que este Domingo tendré el siguiente ¡lo juro!

Ah, y quiero agradecer a las personitas que dejaron reviews:3 en serio ustedes me motivan ;w; por favor no me abandonen...

Sin más que decir, gracias por el apoyo y el aguante de tanto tiempo que estuve ausente.

Nos leemos! Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

Re subido de hace 5 minutos :v (olvidé algunas notitas XD)

¡Odienme! :D

Lamento haber tardado tanto... pero mi papi (sí, aún le digo papi -w-) cumplió ayer y pues, estuve la mitad del día ocupada y cuando llegue a casa caí como tronco en mi cama y nadie supo de mi hasta la cena xD

Así que me disculpo por el retraso... de nuevo. Pero creo que será más fácil para mi subir los capítulos los Lunes en la tarde, de todos modos intentaré tener el siguiente para el Domingo ¡Lo prometo! Sino pues... bueno, mi prima me lincha xD

En fin, contestaré a los reviews porque siento como si los estuviera ignorando o algo así:

 **Makoto-Kai:** Me salve de la pala ¿cierto? :D

 **Deceptiwey:** Los maestros son unos insensibles hijos de la tostada :c y no te preocupes por las actualizaciones, prometo que acaberé este fic cueste lo que me cueste! nwn

 **Sue:** A mi también me cayó gordo Ariel :v pero así hay gente que se obseciona mucho con su amor platónico pero no hace nada para tenerlo e.e

En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo:3 No sería nada sin ustedes, en serio uwu Espero que le guste el capítulo de hoy (porque yo siento que en lugar de mejorar voy empeorando :v)

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Orión / _Megatronus_ / _Red Alert_ / _**Ariel**_

/Anteriormente… (Me siento como narradora de novelas:D (? )/

[4:36 pm]

 _ **¿Cómo se llama?**_

[4:37 pm]

 _Megatronus._

[4:38 pm]

 _ **Dame su IP. Necesita saber que Orión es mío.**_

/…/

Solo existía una sola palabra en todo el universo que podía describir a la perfección lo que sentía Megatronus en ese momento: aburrimiento.

Estúpido Orión que no contestaba, estúpido su trabajo que lo mantenía ocupado, estúpida tarde sin nada interesante que hacer, estúpido cansancio que no lo dejaba hacer nada y estúpido él por no poder dejar de maldecir.

Estúpida vida que no vale ni un tornillo.

Megatronus bufó y, levantándose del sillón, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una botella de Visco o algo para merendar. Regresó y sacó el aviso que Shockwave –uno de sus compañeros de trabajo- le había entregado hace dos días y que por falta de tiempo (e interés) no había ojeado.

Ya se había sentado de nuevo y se encontraba a punto de leer el documento cuando escuchó su comunicador. Rápidamente revisó su bandeja de mensajes con una leve sonrisa que inconscientemente se había instalado en sus labios.

Misma que se desvaneció cuando leyó " _Numero desconocido"_ en el aparato.

_._._

[4:57 pm]

 _ **Hola.**_

[4:58 pm]

 _¿Quién demonios eres y cómo conseguiste mi IP?_

[4:59 pm]

 _ **Pero que amable eres…**_

[5:00 pm]

 _Responde._

[5:01 pm]

 _ **No entiendo como Orión puede hablar con alguien como tú.**_

[5:02 pm]

… _¿Él te contó de mí?_

[5:03 pm]

 _ **No, no lo hizo. Y ese es el problema.**_

[5:04 pm]

 _ **Quiero que dejes de hablar con Orión.**_

[5:05 pm]

… _¿Qué?_

[5:07 pm]

 _ **¿Tienes algún tipo de retraso o tengo que explicártelo con palitos? Escribí: Deja de hablar con Orión ¿No fui lo suficientemente clara?**_

[5:08 pm]

 _Fue él quien comenzó a hablarme primero, además ¿por qué habría de obedecerte?_

[5:09 pm]

 _ **Escucha, he intentado que Orión se fije en mí por mucho tiempo y no dejaré que de la nada llegues tú y me lo quite.**_

_._._

¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, Primus! Le comenzaba a doler el abdomen y el aire le comenzaba a faltar debido a que Megatronus no dejaba de reír ¿Esa tonta sparkling (1) caprichosa creía que él era una fémina (2) y que tenían algún tipo de relación amorosa con Orión? ¡Pero qué ridículo!

_._._

[5:12 pm]

 _ **¡No me ignores!**_

_._._

Por un momento el mecha pensó en explicarle a la femme de su error y que de esa manera lo dejara en paz. Pero… bueno, Megatronus necesitaba entretenerse con algo.

Además ¿qué podía pasar?

_._._

[5:13 pm]

 _¿No has pensado que tal vez no eres lo suficientemente buena para Orión?_

[5:14 pm]

 _ **¡¿Qué?!**_

[5:15 pm]

 _Lo que leíste ¿Tienes algún tipo de retraso o tengo que explicártelo todo con palitos?_

_._._

Ariel sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento de ira.

¿Qué no era lo suficientemente buena para Orión? Y encima se burlaba de ella con el mismo comentario que uso.

Oh no. No dejaría las cosas así ¡Esto era la maldita guerra!

_._._

[5:18 pm]

 _ **¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí!**_

[5:19 pm]

 _Y no me importa saberlo._

[5:19 pm]

 _Ahora, si no hay nada más que aclarar, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo._

[5:20 pm]

 _ **¡Ja! Como si tuvieras algo importante que hacer.**_

[5:21 pm]

 _Hablar con Orión_.

[5:22 pm]

 _ **¡¿Qué?!**_

(El dueño de la IP a la que quieres contactar no está disponible)

[5:23 pm]

 _ **¡No puedes dejarme hablando así!**_

(El dueño de la IP a la que quieres contactar no está disponible)

[5:24 pm]

 _ **¡Megatronus!**_

(El dueño de la IP a la que quieres contactar no está disponible)

_._._

De acuerdo, aquello no era lo más maduro que había hecho pero por lo menos lo entretuvo lo suficiente como para olvidar que estaba sin nada que hacer.

-Pero qué tontería- se dijo a sí mismo Megatronus.

Estuvo pensando durante algunos minutos en cómo esa femme loca pudo llegar a esa conclusión. ¡Simplemente no había lógica! Él y Orión no llevaban ni una semana de conocerse, además ¿cuántas posibilidades había para que el Kaoniano conociera a alguien con los mismos gustos que él (3) ¡y por accidente!? Era ridículo e imposible, él no tenía tan buena suerte.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su comunicador sonó de nuevo. Está vez se preparo por si era esa psicópata de nuevo queriendo amenazarlo, pero vio que no era así y que, en cambio, tenía varios mensajes que no había escuchado antes.

_._._

[5:48 pm]

¿Ya te moriste?

[5:49 pm]

¡Perdón por no contestar antes! Es que Ratchet se llevó mi comunicador por que en el almuerzo no le estaba haciendo mucho caso :(

[5:52 pm]

Dice que debo enfocarme en el trabajo y que me distraes mucho, pero creo que es porque no sabe que soy yo el que comienza a hablarte jaja.

[5:56 pm]

¿Estás enojado?

[5:59 pm]

¡Perdóname!:(

[6:00 pm]

 _Solo si dejas de poner caritas, ya te dije que no me gustan._

[6:00 pm]

¡Contestaste!

[6:01 pm]

Enserio lamento mucho no haberte avisado o algo, no te enojes:(

[6:02 pm]

 _No estoy enojado, bibliotecario._

[6:03 pm]

¿Seguro?

[6:04 pm]

 _Sí, tranquilo. Además creo que ese Ratchet tiene razón, nos distraemos mutuamente._

[6:05 pm]

No lo creo.

[6:05 pm]

 _Podrían despedirnos ¿sabes?_

[6:06 pm]

Posiblemente.

[6:07 pm]

 _No te importa en lo absoluto ¿cierto?_

[6:08 pm]

No:)

_._._

Megatronus sonrió, no recordando la última vez que alguien lo hizo sonreír así en mucho tiempo.

Vivir en Kaon era igual a ser confinado o arrestado (no por nada era de las ciudades más pobres del planeta). No eran muchos los sparklings que vivían allí debido a la gran tasa de mortalidad que había en la cuidad.

La mayoría de los sparklings que nacían, no lo hacían con un nombre sino con un número, como si fueran objetos. Eran entrenados durante toda su infancia para combatir hasta la muerte en la arena de las peleas ilegales en los Pozos de Kaon, solo como diversión y entretenimiento de los demás Transformers (en su mayoría Autobots (4)) de todo Cybertron, siendo ese el destino de Megatronus.

Lo que no sabe es si debería sentirse orgulloso o arrepentido de ser el mejor gladiador habían tenido.

_._._

[6:10 pm]

¿Seguro que no estás enojado? :(

[6:11 pm]

 _Seguro._

[6:11 pm]

¿Mucho?

[6:13 pm]

 _Orión…_

[6:14 pm]

¡No lo puedo evitar!

[6:14 pm]

Me siento culpable u.u

[6:15 pm]

 _Ya te dije que no importaba._

[6:16 pm]

¡Te compensaré!

[6:17 pm]

 _No es necesario._

[6:18 pm]

¡Entonces está decidido!

[6:19 pm]

 _¡¿Qué decidimos?!_

[6:20 pm]

¿Conoces el establecimiento que está por la intersección 24, camino al Parlamento?

[6:21 pm]

 _¡No ignores lo que escribo!_

[6:22 pm]

Pasa por ahí cuando termines tu entrenamiento y dile al empleado que vas de mi parte ¿de acuerdo?

[6:23 pm]

 _Y sigues ignorándome._

[6:24 pm]

Solo ve ¿quieres?

[6:25 pm]

 _¿Me estarás espiando?_

[6:26 pm]

¿A qué hora termina tu entrenamiento?

[6:27 pm]

 _A las 4._

[6:28 pm]

Oww, seguiré trabajando a esa hora :(

[6:29 pm]

 _Eso es tenebroso._

[6:30 pm]

¡Oh, vamos! Sé que también te gustaría conocerme.

[6:48 pm]

¡Tu silencio habla por sí solo!

-.-

Red Alert se encontraba acomodando sus pertenencias para poder al fin retirarse de un largo día de doble turno cuando llegó un mensaje a su comunicador.

-Creo saber de quién es- se dijo con pesadez.

Para su mala suerte había acertado.

_._._

[6:30 pm]

 _ **¡Ayúdame!:(**_

[6:31 pm]

 _¿Qué sucede? ¿Hablaste con Megatronus?_

[6:32 pm]

 _ **Sí.**_

[6:33 pm]

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?_

[6:34 pm]

 _ **No salió tan bien como esperaba…**_

[6:35 pm]

 _¿Pues qué le dijiste?_

[6:36 pm]

 _ **¡Intenté ser amable con él, pero no se puede! Es demasiado grosero…**_

[6:36 pm]

 _ **No entiendo cómo es que Orión puede soportarlo.**_

[6:37 pm]

 _Ya conoces como es Orión. Él puede llevarse bien con todo el mundo._

[6:38 pm]

 _ **Lo sé… es tan lindo.**_

[6:38 pm]

 _ **Pero nos estamos desviando del tema.**_

[6:39 pm]

 _Es verdad, entonces ¿Qué sucedió con Megatronus?_

[6:40 pm]

 _ **¿Estás ocupada más tarde? Preferiría vernos para que puedas leer la conversación.**_

[6:41 pm]

 _Claro, acabo de terminar mi turno. ¿Nos vemos en tu casa?_

[6:42 pm]

 _ **Sí, te estaré esperando.**_

[6:43 pm]

 _No tardo en llegar._

_._._

La enfermera suspiró lentamente. Realmente se preocupaba por el bienestar de su amiga, sin embargo ¿estuvo bien darle la IP de Megatronus? Temía que algo malo pudiera salir de aquella decisión, pero sabía que lo hecho hecho estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Solo esperaba que todo aquello fuera solo ideas de su cabeza.

_._._

[9:12 pm]

¡Buenas noches Megs!

[9:13 pm]

 _Dulces sueños, bibliotecario._

[9:14 pm]

Más te vale que pases.

[9:15 pm]

 _De acuerdo, lo haré._

[9:16 pm]

¿Lo prometes?

[9:17 pm]

 _Solo si tu prometes que no estarás espiándome._

[9:18 pm]

¡Rayos!

[9:19 pm]

 _Orión…_

[9:20 pm]

Jaja, lo prometo.

[9:21 pm]

 _Jaja, yo igual._

[9:22 pm]

¡Te reíste!

[9:23 pm]

 _Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta…_

[9:24 pm]

¡Haré que pase de nuevo!

[9:25 pm]

 _Creo que ya comienzo a hacerlo…_

[9:25 pm]

 _Buenas noches, bibliotecario._

[9:26 pm]

Oww, yo quería hacerte reír más…

[9:27 pm]

 _Ya tendrás más oportunidades._

[9:28 pm]

Tienes razón ¡Buenas noches, Megs!

[9:29 pm]

 _Descansa._

_._._

Orión dejó su comunicador a un lado de la cama y se acomodó para dormir. Había sido un día largo y aburrido y necesitaba recargar para poder tener suficiente energía para aguantar la jornada de mañana.

Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando su comunicador lo despertó.

_._._

[10:03 pm]

 _Más te vale que me guste lo que sea que me vas a dar._

_._._

Tonto Megs.

Aquello hizo reír al archivista, quien ya más dormido que despierto escribió:

"Te gustará tanto que me amarás al instante"

Lo que Orión no imaginaba era que aquel mensaje podía ser mal interpretado por el otro, más que nada porque acababa de descubrir el día de hoy que el archivista tenía una admiradora psicópata que juraba que éste tenía cierta "fascinación" hacia Megatronus.

Esa noche el ex gladiador no pudo dormir tranquilo.

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo?

Yo sé que me falta mucho para mejorar, pero no salió tan mal ¿verdad? :D

No se ustedes, pero amé a Megatronus xD y es que la verdad yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que él ¡sufre, maldita! ¡sufre! Muajajaja :D

Por otra parte ¿qué será el regalo que Orión le tiene a Megs? ¿Podrá Ariel lograr que su amor platónico se interese en ella? ¿Acaso surgen sentimientos dentro de nuestro ex gladiador? ¿Leíste esto como anuncio de televisón?

¡Descubran todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de Todo por un mensaje! :D

Nos vemos la próxima semana nwn

Ciao~

(1) Sparkling es un bebé Transformers, solo para aclararselo a aquellos que no lo sabían cofcofKAIcofcof xD

(2) Recuerden que Megatronus no sabe que Ariel conoce su identidad.

(3) Para los que no captaron, Megs es gay :v no sé, me pareció buena idea xD

(4) Se me ocurrió dividir Autobots y Decepticos como dos sub-razas de los tranformers, después de todo esto es un AU !así que todo es posible!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos!

Ayer fue Viernes 9 de Octubre, día en que Orión manda un mensaje por accidente a Megatronus xD se suponía que para celebrarlo iba a actualizar el fic, pero no lo acabé a tiempo... Entonces pensé "Lo subo el Sábado en la mañana" porque ya lo tenía casi completo.

Total llegó el Sábado y terminé el capítulo temprano, lo revisé y lo corregí varias veces y me decía: Esto va bien. Pero al momento de cargarlo a FF y escribir las notas lo volví a revisar, y me pasó lo que jamás en mi vida me había pasado: Odie lo que escribí D:

Pensé que le estaba poniendo demasiado a la historia cuando desde un principio pensé en hacerla simple, tierna y divertida. Así que decidí reescribirlo.

Perdoname Makoto-Kai :c ahora sí meresco la pala...

Pero bueno... creo que mejor respondo los reviews:

 **Makoto-Kai:** Ti amo ;n; no me abandones.

 **Anica Prime:** Gracias por el apoyo, como dije antes intento hacer la historia simple y tierna para que agrade:3 gracias por tus reviews!

 **Deceptiwey:** Sí se a que historias te refieres e/w/e y me aegra que te guste mi fic apesar de no tener eso. Espero que no te decepcione el cap de hoy ;w;

 **Sue:** Lo sé xD el pobre de Megs se convence de que no pasa nada y llega Orión y manda todo al caño xD

 **kyrie. jeager:** Bienvenida:3 gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por Ariel, tengo algo especial para ella ewe

Dedicado a Makoto-Kai por ser muy paciente conmigo ;n; sé que lo he dicho ya pero Ti amo~

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Orión / _Megatronus_ / _Red Alert_ / _**Ariel**_ / _**Prowl**_ /

 **Martes 13 de Octubre.**

Orión gruñó y se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama en un vano intento por esquivar los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana y le daban de lleno en el rostro. Se maldijo a sí mismo por olvidar cerrarlas antes de dormir.

Genio, Orión. Eres un genio.

Sin nada más que hacer, el archivista se levantó de la cama y revisó la hora, siendo las 8:29 de la mañana. Tal vez para un trabajador normal revisar la hora y ver que son más de las 8 sería algo alarmante, pero para Orión, quien solo trabajaba medio tiempo martes y jueves, era temprano. DEMASIADO temprano.

Refunfuñó y se tiró boca abajo en la cama a descansar el tiempo que le quedaba, mas sus planes se arruinaron cuando sonó su alarma.

Estúpido ruido.

 _8:30 am_ decía el reloj.

El archivista hizo una mueca de disgusto, ¿para qué había puesto tan temprano la tonta alarma? Según recordaba había terminado de leer y corregir todos los informes antes de dormir para poder recargar a gusto ¿acaso olvidaba algo? Forzó su memoria y no pudo recordar alguna razón. ¡Bah, qué más daba! Seguramente no era algo importante así que volvió a acostare y apagó sus ópticos.

Algunos minutos más tarde, cuando estuvo a punto de caer en recarga, la alarma volvió a sonar y fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de que no había desactivado el maldito aparato; pensando que el sueño afectaba su memoria, extendió su mano para desactivarla cuando escuchó su comunicador sonar y maldijo de nuevo.

Maldita vida.

Desactivó la alarma y tomó su comunicador para revisar el mensaje que había llegado.

_._._

[8:36 am]

 _Buenos días, bibliotecario. Que tengas una linda mañana._

_._._

Orión suspiró y sonrió de lado (era todo lo que el sueño lo dejaba hacer) y se acostó de nuevo. Escuchó un nuevo 'bip'.

_._._

[8:36 am]

 _Recuerda que prometiste no espiarme._

_._._

El archivista leyó el último mensaje por tercera vez intentando procesarlo. ¿De qué le hablaba Megs? ¿Lo habrá confundido con alguien? No, Megatronus no parece de los que confunde a los demás, además lo había saludado en el mensaje anterior ¿Entonces por qué él…?

-¡Su regalo!- exclamó Orión, levantándose precipitadamente de la cama y tropezando con varios muebles mientras llegaba a la cocina ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¡Era un tonto!

Revisó la hora de nuevo: _8:38 pm_. Suspiró aliviado, aún le quedaba tiempo suficiente para prepararlo y llegar al trabajo.

-¡Manos a la obra!- exclamó. No debía desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

(…)

[9:23 am]

 _¿Cómo te encuentras Ariel?_

[9:24 am]

 ** _Hola Red Alert. Estoy bien._**

[9:24 am]

 ** _Gracias por ir a mi casa ayer en la noche._**

[9:25 am]

 _No tienes que agradecer, para eso están las amigas:)_

[9:26 am]

 ** _De todos modos, muchas gracias. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien._**

[9:27 am]

 _¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

[9:28 am]

 ** _No lo sé._**

[9:29 am]

 _¿Te rendirás?_

[9:30 am]

 ** _¡Por supuesto que no! Yo realmente quiero a Orión, pero…_**

[9:31 am]

 _¿Pero?_

[9:32 am]

 ** _Pero creo que pedirte que espiaras su comunicador tampoco fue correcto…_**

[9:33 am]

 ** _Y me siento mal por eso._**

[9:34 am]

 _Pues ya no puedes deshacerlo._

[9:35 am]

 ** _Lo sé. Aunque también creo que me preocupo demasiado._**

[9:36 am]

 ** _Quiero decir, no es como si ellos realmente fueran algo ¿o sí?_**

[9:37 am]

 _Claro que no, acaban de conocerse. Además Orión no es… ya sabes…_

[9:38 am]

 ** _Gay, lo sé. Pero también es verdad que jamás se le ha conocido novia o pareja antes..._**

[9:39 am]

 _Es verdad. Tal vez es demasiado tímido como para invitar a alguien._

[9:40 am]

 _Por cierto, Ultra Magnus me contó que irás al Parlamento a las 5 a presentar el proyecto ¿es verdad?_

[9:41 am]

 ** _Sí, estoy muy emocionada. Es la primera vez que se hará un proyecto de tal magnitud y me enorgullece ser parte de él jajaja._**

[9:42 am]

 _Jaja sí. Oye Ariel, debo irme. Ratchet tiene consultar y debo ayudarlo._

[9:43 am]

 ** _De acuerdo ¿Paso por ti para ir a almorzar?_**

[9:44 am]

 _¡Claro!_

(…)

[10:40 am]

¡Hola! ¿Estás almorzando?

[10:41 am]

 _Sí. Es la peor comida que he probado en toda mi vida, y créeme he comido cosas horribles._

[10:42 am]

Te compartiría lo que me preparé, pero ya no tengo…

[10:43 am]

 _Eres tan amable._

[10:44 am]

¡Es que estaba delicioso!

[10:45 am]

 _Y sigue tu amabilidad…_

[10:46 am]

¡Lo siento!:(

[10:47 am]

 _Jaja tranquilo. Solo bromeaba, bibliotecario._

[10:48 am]

Igual me has hecho sentir mal…

[10:48 am]

 _Lo compensaré_.

[10:49 am]

Más te vale.

[10:50 am]

Por cierto, ya está tengo tu regalo. Lo dejaré cuando vaya camino al trabajo.

[10:51 am]

 _¿No estás ahí ahora?_

[10:52 am]

No. Hoy trabajo solo medio tiempo, durante la tarde. Tú ya estás entrenando, ¿cierto?

[10:53 am]

 _Sí, pero resulta que saldré antes. Al parecer el consejo hará una reunión a las 5 y prepararán las cosas. También nos pidieron que estemos presentes._

[10:54 am]

¿Sucede algo malo?

[10:55 am]

 _No lo creo, de seguro tiene que ver con el entrenamiento._

[10:56 am]

No me convence mucho…

[10:57 am]

 _Te preocupas por nada. Exagerado._

[10:58 am]

¡No soy un exagerado!

[10:59 am]

 _Lo que digas, no bibliotecario._

[11:00 am]

¡Megatronus!

[11:01 am]

 _Jajaja._

[11:01 am]

 _Debo irme, el almuerzo terminó._

[11:02 am]

Tonto.

[11:02 am]

De acuerdo ¡Hablamos luego! Recuerda pasar por ahí cuando acabes.

[11:03 am]

 _Lo haré. Adiós Orión._

[11:04 am]

Adiós Megs ¡Cuídate!

_._._

Megatronus sonrió pero rápidamente la borró de su rostro, desde el mensaje de ayer en la noche no había podido pensar bien y todo le había salido mal.

Primero se cayó al levantarse de la cama por culpa de la datapad que Shockwave le había dado y que olvidó recoger por culpa de ese mensaje. Después olvidó refinar el energon de desayuno y lo consumió así, cayéndole pesado, luego se confundió de transporte y terminó casi al otro lado de la cuidad, causando que le llamaran la atención por su retraso y ahora su almuerzo había sido un completo fiasco.

Definitivamente no era su día.

El ex gladiador guardó su comunicador y caminó hacía el campo de entrenamiento cuando notó a Shockwave en medio del pasillo, recordando que tenía un informe que ya no podía leer.

Interiormente, y aunque no se consideraba a si mismo religioso, oraba a Primus para que el del visor no notará su presencia y así ahorrarse la llamada de atención. Pero Primus mando sus plegarias por un tubo y planeó reírse más de sus desgracias.

-Megatronus- lo llamó finalmente cuando intentó pasar desapercibido por un lado de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Shockwave?- preguntó con notable fastidio mientras se acercaba.

-Deduzco, por el tono de tu voz, que no has leído el documento que te di-

-Tu deducción es correcta- respondió el ex gladiador –Creo que es conveniente que sepas que nunca me ha gustado el papeleo-

-Lo supuse- contestó Shockwave, y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Megatronus esperaba a que el otro ya no dijera algo más para poder irse, pero pareciera como si Unicron y Primus se pusieran de acuerdo para torturarlo.

-Creo que tendré que decírtelo yo mismo- dijo el del visor mientras sacaba una copia del documento de uno de sus compartimientos.

-¿Decirme qué?-

-Los generales han visto tu desempeño en los entrenamientos- decía mientras le extendía el informe y el otro lo tomaba –Te han pedido que formes parte de un proyecto que el Supremo Consejo piensa hacer-

-¿Qué clase de proyecto?-

-Todo está en lo que te acabo de entregar. Léelo-

Megatronus miraba el documento en su mano mientras Shockwave se alejaba hacia el lado contrario del pasillo. Si quería despertar su curiosidad, el maldito lo había logrado.

-¡Megatronus!- lo llamó uno de los generales -Al campo de entrenamiento ¡Ahora!-

-Sí, señor- respondió. Guardo el informe y corrió hacia su destino.

 _¿Qué está realizando el Consejo?_ Pensaba.

(…)

[2:39 pm]

 ** _Recuerda donde tienes que estar a las cinco._**

[2:40 pm]

 ** _Ya estoy aquí, Prowl. Me llamaron antes para presentarles el proyecto a los generales._**

[2:41 pm]

 ** _¿Acaso le dirán a alguien más?_**

[2:42 pm]

 ** _Sí, parece que quieren decirles a todos escogidos de una vez para que se preparen._**

[2:43 pm]

 ** _Parece razonable._**

[2:44 pm]

 ** _Un poco…_**

[2:45 pm]

 ** _Recuerda que de todos modos podrán escoger por ellos mismos. No te aflijas._**

[2:46]

 ** _Lo sé. Es solo que me parece horrible que, los que tienen familia o pareja, decidan abandonarlos._**

[2:47 pm]

 ** _…Creo que tienes razón._**

[2:48 pm]

 ** _Sí… bueno Prowl, debo irme._**

[2:49 pm]

 ** _¡Suerte!_**

[2:50 pm]

 ** _Sé que a muchos les fascinará la idea de los Puentes Espaciales._**

(…)

¡OH, RAYOS!

Orión corría lo más rápido que podía mientras esquivaba a los transformers que se aparecían en el camino. Giró en la esquina de la calle y miró su reloj.

 _3:01 pm_

Idiota. Orión eres un idiota. ¡¿Por qué demonios se había quedado dormido de nuevo?! Si se hubiera entretenido con algo en lugar de desperdiciar el tiempo que le sobró en la mañana en dormir ahora estaría felizmente en la Sala de Registros ¡y no llegando tarde al trabajo por dos horas!

Por el camino estuvo disculpándose con aquellos con los que chocaba sin querer por la prisa, y pedía a Primus, Unicron y todos los Primes para que Megatronus aún no hubiera pasado por el restaurante.

Cuando giró en la esquina de la cuadra y divisó el establecimiento sacó energía de quien sabe donde para llegar, azotar la puerta, entrar como loco y preguntar desesperadamente por Chromia.

-¿Orión?- preguntó la femme cuando vio al archivista y el estado en el que venía -¿Sucede algo malo?-

-N-No…no es nada- respondió, activó sus sistemas de ventilación para regular su temperatura y ayudarlo a respirar bien –E-Estoy bien…-

-No parece que así sea…-

-V-Vengo a dejarte algo- le dijo, extendiendo una caja en sus manos. Y recargándose en la barra.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa la Autobot mientras examinaba el paquete.

-Un regalo- respondió el mecha, un poco recuperado.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué lindo, Orión!- exclamó felizmente Chromia -¿Para quién es?-

-Dentro de poco vendrá un transformer que preguntará por mí, dáselo y también un cubo de energon que te pagaré- explicó sonriente el archivista.

Chromia asintió y cobró el cubo. Le dijo que se quedaría en la caja para cuando el transformer apareciera y le prometió que no le contaría como era, cosa que le extrañó un poco pero que decidió dejar pasar.

-Muy bien, Orión, yo estaré aquí cuando pase-

-Gracias, Chromia. Te debo una-

-No hay de qué- le guiñó la femme y Orión le sonrió.

El archivista se despidió, agradeciéndole de nuevo, y se giró hacia la puerta cuando decidió revisar su reloj: _3:12 pm_

¡Maldita sea, se lo van a descontar!

(…)

Nada podía salir peor.

Caminando hacia el lugar que Orión le había indicado, el ex gladiador estuvo gruñendo y quejándose bajo por el entrenamiento, y es que por primera vez no pudo completar el circuito como los días anteriores debido a la baja energía que tenía. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor fue que veía de reojo la forma en la que algunos de los supervisores apuntaban algo es sus datapads mientras los observaban entrenar, lo que lo alarmo y le resultó extraño ¿desde cuándo habían estado haciéndolo y por qué no lo había notado antes? Quizá se había estado confiando mucho últimamente.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba frente al lugar que le habían dicho y decidió mandarle un mensaje al bibliotecario, solo para avisar.

_._._

[3:12 pm]

 _Ya he llegado a donde me dijiste._

[3:12 pm]

 _Espero que no estés espiando._

_._._

Sonrió de lado y se decidió a entrar, pero Primus no terminaba de torturarlo y tenía otros planes para él, porque en cuanto intentó abrir la puerta esta se abrió de golpe, dándole de lleno en la cara y haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

-¡¿Qué ra…?!- quiso gritar cuando fue interrumpido por algo que chocó con él y lo hizo caer al suelo junto con el transformer que lo empujó.

(…)

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero el punto era que Orión se encontraba ahora tirado en el suelo, encima de alguien y con un dolor en la cabeza prducto de un golpe.

-¡L-Lo siento!- se disculpó torpemente, sintiendo cómo se le subían los colores a la cara – ¡N-No era mi intención!-

Rápidamente se levantó y extendió su mano hacía el mecha que tumbó accidentalmente, quien lo miró con recelo por un momento y al final aceptó la ayuda.

-Perdóneme, realmente lo siento. No fue mi intención empujarlo, tenía demasiada prisa pero no debí empujar la puerta así y ahora yo…-

-Está bien, no pasa nada- lo interrumpió el transformer más alto, su voz era grave y tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¿En serio? Porque si quiere puedo llevarlo a que lo revisen ¡Y-y yo pagaría absolutamente todo! Solo deje…-

-En serio, está bien- volvió a interrumpirlo –Creo que en lugar de disculparte deberías darte prisa, tienes que llegar a algún lugar ¿no?-

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Orión, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza -¡T-Tengo que irme!-

El archivista comenzó a trotar, alejándose y dejando solo al desconocido.

Si tan solo supiera…

(…)

Megatronus suspiró y decidió entrar y olvidar el accidente. Una vez dentro se acercó a la femme de la barra.

-¡Buenas tardes!- saludó animada – ¿Qué le puedo ofre…? ¡Wow! ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Genial, el golpe le había abollado la cara. El ex gladiador decidió ignorar las preguntas.

-Buenas tardes, yo err…- titubeó por un momento, no sabiendo exactamente el cómo tenía que pedir aquello- He venido por un… ¿paquete?-

-¿Usted es el transformer del que me habló Orión?- preguntó la femme. "Chromia" pudo leer en su tarjeta.

-S-Sí, soy yo-

-¡Qué casualidad!- exclamó divertida –Justo acaba de irse. De hecho pudo haber la posibilidad de que se lo haya encontrado- sonrió.

Megatronus abrió los ojos en sorpresa -¿Ese sujeto era Orión?- murmuró.

-¿Disculpa?-

-N-No, nada- sacudió su cabeza y sacó los pensamientos de su mente –Entonces ¿dejó algo para mí?-

-¡Oh, sí!- Chromia tomó la caja y se la dio a su cliente junto a un cubo de energon, causando confusión en el otro –Lo pagó él, así que no te preocupes- le guiñó.

-Oh…- Megatronus tomó ambos objetos, agradeció por el servicio y salió por la puerta para dirigirse a su departamento.

Durante el camino a casa, muchos volteaban a ver las abolladuras en su cara y comenzaba a resultarle molesto. Quizá debió aceptar la oferta del mecha que lo golpeo.

El mecha…

Megatronus se detuvo de repente. Aquello era difícil de procesar ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?! Aunque… pensándolo bien nunca se habían visto cara a cara, ni siquiera por una imagen, por lo que era razonable que no supiera que se trataba del bibliotecario ni que Orión supiera que lo había visto a él.

Sorprendentemente aquel pensamiento en lugar de tranquilizarlo, lo hizo sentir decepcionado ¿pero por qué? ¿Acaso en verdad…? ¡No! Claro que no. Ni siquiera daría la satisfacción a su subconsciente de pensar en la palabra, porque simplemente aquello no estaba sucediendo.

Se juró no volver a sentirse así.

(…)

[3:34 pm]

¡Chromia!

[3:37 pm]

 **Hola Orión:)**

[3:38 pm]

Hola:)

[3:39 pm]

¿Si llegó quien te dije?

[3:40 pm]

 **Sip. De hecho llegó segundos después de que te fuiste.**

[3:41 pm]

¿En serio?

[3:42 pm]

 **Ajá. Creí que se habían encontrado o algo ¿no lo viste al salir?**

_._._

Orión repasó lo sucedido en aquel momento: Azotó la puerta contra la cara de alguien y corrió tropezando con ella y cayendo al suelo. Fue entonces que lo recordó: Alto, grande, de voz grave y algo áspera, ópticos carmesí, el ceño fruncido…

Y una fea abolladura en la cara…

-¿Habrá sido él?- se preguntó. Pedía con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese así, no quería que el primer encuentro cara a cara de él y Megatronus haya terminado con un golpe en la cabeza (para él) y una abolladura.

Pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que él no era Megatronus ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían para que se hayan encontrado así? ¡Es una en un millón! Además, pudo haber llegado por el otro lado, lo que sería más razonable y posible.

_._._

[3:43 pm]

No, no lo vi.

[3:44 pm]

 **Oww que mal, él tampoco te vio.**

_._._

¡Alarmas activadas!

_._._

[3:45 pm]

¿A qué te refieres con que él tampoco me vio? ¿Te preguntó por mí?

[3:46 pm]

 **De hecho fui yo. Como llegaron muy seguidos pensé que te había visto, pero también dijo que no fue así.**

_._._

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.

_._._

[3:47 pm]

¿Le dijiste que acababa de irme de ahí?

[3:48 pm]

 **Sip y murmuró algo que no entendí y luego preguntó por el obsequio.**

[3:49 pm]

Entiendo. Muchas gracias por el favor, Chromia. Eres la mejor:)

[3:50 pm]

 **Jajaja lo sé ;)**

(…)

Pasaron algunos minutos, y Orión se comenzaba a aburrir sin nada que hacer. Al principio pensó en hablar con Megatronus pero al final prefirió no hacerlo, ya que pensar que pudo haber sido él el pobre sujeto al que le golpeó en el rostro lo avergonzaba mucho.

Fue por esa razón que el _bip_ de su comunicador lo sobresaltó.

 _Maldita sea ¿y si es él?_ Pensaba Orión _¿Qué debería hacer?_

El comunicador volvió a sonar y el archivista entró en pánico.

 _¡¿Qué hago?!_

* * *

¿...Y?

Como ayer fue el primer día que se conocieron por mensaje pensé en celebrarlo con el encuentro en persona ¿que les pareció? yo sigo creyendo que lo pude haber mejorado más... pero bueno dicen que un autor nunca estará contento con lo que escribe :v

Gracias por leer todo el cap (los que lo hicieron) este ha sido el más largo que he escrito y el más aburrido (a mi parecer) espero que no les pareciera tedioso uwu.

Siento que he dejado los mensajes de lado ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿les gusta así o prefirían más MegOpP? ((siento que paresco deprimida :v))

Gracias por leer:3 el próximo también lo intentaré tener antes... perdóname Kai ;n;

Ciao~ Hasta la próxima nwn/


	6. Chapter 6

¡Amenme! XD

Decidí hacer actualización hoy debido a que es Martes 13, día de mala suerte, y así alegrarlos un poco por si a alguno le fue mal:3

Hoy no tengo mucho que decír así que ¡directo a los reviews!:

 **Makoto-Kai** : ¡Sorpresa! :D ahora sí actualicé antes, para que veas que te compenso por lo de la última vez uwu (sí, no lo supero) Ti amo uwu y sí, amo dejar en suspenso a la gente muajaja :3

 **Deceptiwey** : Pedir que actualice cap cada dos horas que como pedir que me saque el cerebro y lo exprima cual limón :v También creo que el encuentro fue perfecto xD como dijiste "lo que uno recuerda es la manera extraña en que conoció a la persona que te cambió la vida" xD ...y que te llegue de golpe jajajaja Gracias por el apoyo, siempre eres de las primeras personitas que leen cada que actualizo uwu ti amo también.

 **Sue** : Sí, pobre Megs. No me imagino lo que se ha de sentir que la persona que quieres te rompa la nariz... aunque sea por accidente ¡y en su primer encuentro! xD

 **Anica Prime** : Jajajaja encuentro "chocante" XD ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste este cap:3

 **killermerx** : ¡Bienvenid ! :D Es bueno que la historia sea facil de leer. Me ha pasado que abandono historias porque agregan demasiadas descripciones y no te dejan nada a la imaginación, o que son demasiado pesadas x.x y bueno... pensé en hacer algo que yo leería xD y no te preocupes, haré sufrir a Ariel como se debe ewe

¡Ahora disfruten la lectura!

Ah, casi lo olvido. Casi al principio del cal encontrarán un asterísco (*) junto a un mensaje, cuando lo vea pasen a ver las notas finales para aclararles todo. Ahora sí, disfruten nwn

* * *

Orión / _Megatronus_ /  Skyfire /

 **Martes 13 de Octubre.**

Después de un día no tan bueno, Megatronus por fin se podía permitir dar un suspiro y disfrutar de la privacidad de su departamento. El cual, debido a que era nuevo en Iacon y al tiempo que estuvo consiguiendo empleo, se encontraba casi vacío y un poco solitario, pero con lo indispensable para poder llamarlo un hogar.

Caminó directo hacia su sofá, dejando en el camino el paquete, lo que quedaba del cubo de energon y el informe que Shockwave le había entregado (de nuevo), y se dejó caer en él. Suspiró cansinamente y se palpó el rostro.

 _Maldita abolladura_ Pensó, para que luego su subconsciente atacara. _Un recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro…_ Espera ¡¿qué?! No, no, no, no. Él NO había pensado eso, claro que no. Decidió alejar cualquier pensamiento del bibliotecario cuando un extraño olor llegó a su sistema olfativo.

-¿Y ahora qué es?- se quejó. Caminó por la sala intentando averiguar de dónde provenía aquel extraño (pero algo familiar) olor, siendo guiado hacia la caja que contenía el regalo de Orión –Oh, Primus…- se acercó y la abrió.

(…)

 _¡¿Qué hago?!_

Orión caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación (de hecho si fuera humano y tuviera cabello, bueno…). Intentaba calmarse y mantener el control, pero sentía un vuelvo en su spark cada vez que veía el comunicador, pensando que tenía miedo.

Tonto Orión que no se detiene a pensar en lo que siente.

Otro _bip_ sonó.

 _¡Cálmate Orión! Estas actuando como un sparkling_ le gritaba la lógica _Guarda la calma y contesta ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que te lo hayas encontrado a él?_ El archivista respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

Tomó el comunicador.

_._._

[4:23 pm]

 _Cuando dijiste que me compensarías, no imaginaba esto:_

[4:24 pm]

(Foto)*

[4:31 pm]

 _¿Qué es?_

[4:32 pm]

¡Energo-cookies!:)

[4:33 pm]

… _Entiendo._

[4:34 pm]

¿Sucede algo?

[4:35 pm]

 _Creo que se mueve._

[4:36 pm]

…

[4:36 pm]

Sé que soy malo cocinando, pero no exageres:(

[4:37 pm]

 _Era solo una broma, bibliotecario. Están deliciosas._

[4:38 pm]

¡Mentiroso! ¡Ni siquiera las has probado!

[4:39 pm]

 _¿Estás seguro de eso?_

[4:40 pm]

Sí:(

[4:40 pm]

Me tiraré desde lo más alto el edificio…

[4:42 pm]

 _Eres un dramático._

[4:43 pm]

¡No lo soy!:(

_._._

Sí, Orión sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero por alguna razón quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar Megatronus y si sería capaz de comerse… "eso"

Porque, vamos, él sabía que se veían del asco.

_._._

[4:44 pm]

 _Eres un infantil._

[4:45 pm]

¡No!:(

[4:46 pm]

 _¡Claro que sí! No sé porque armas tanto alboroto por un delicioso platillo que igual estoy comiendo._

[4:47 pm]

¡Pruébalo!:(

_._._

Megatronus no sabía que sería mejor. Morir en las minas o comiendo una de esas cosas que parecían todo menos comestible.

Tomó una y estuvo dispuesto a morderla cuando pensó en por qué rayos iba a comérselas. Él jamás habría hecho algo así por alguien antes, de hecho las habría tirado y jurado que sí se las había comido, ¿pero porqué Orión era diferente?

Gruñó frustrado. Todo apuntaba a que empezaba a sentir algo por él.

Estúpido bibliotecario y su inocencia.

_._._

[4:48 pm]

¡Sabía que mentías!

[4:48 pm]

:(

_._._

De acuerdo, piensa Megatronus, ¿cómo hacer para probar que sí te las estás comiendo?

-Creo que…-

_._._

[4:50 pm]

~Llamada entrante: Megs~

_._._

¡¿Megatronus estaba llamando a Orión?!

El archivista entró en pánico de nuevo mientras su comunicador sonaba.

 _¡Ahh! ¿Qué hago?_ Pensaba mientras caminaba desesperadamente. Nunca pensó que el kaoniano lo llamaría para probar que sí se comía lo que le dio.

_._._

[4:56 pm]

~Llamada perdida: Megs~

[4:57 pm]

¿Q-Qué haces?

[4:57 pm]

 _Te llamo_.

[4:58 pm]

Lo noté, pero ¿por qué?

[4:58 pm]

 _Contesta y lo sabrás._

~Llamada entrante: Megs~

(Aceptar)

OP:…

M:…

OP: ¿Bueno?

M:…

OP: ¿Megs?

M:…

OP: Comienzas a asustarme.

M: _Es linda_.

OP: ¿Qué?

M: _Nada_.

OP:…

M:…

OP: ¿Y bien?

M: _¿Qué?_

OP: ¿Para qué querías que contestara?

M: _Para demostrarte que sí comeré lo que me preparaste_.

OP: ¿Y cómo harás eso?

M: *crash*

OP: ¿Qué fue eso?

M: _La primera mordida_.

OP: ¿En serio te las comerás?

M: _Sí, después de todo las hiciste para eso_.

_._._

Escuchar aquello por alguna extraña razón hizo feliz a Orión, muchos de sus amigos le habrían dicho exactamente lo mismo, pero Megatronus era distinto a la mayoría.

Era sarcástico, gruñón, y un poco malhumorado pero también era leal, gracioso y lindo cuando se lo proponía. Siempre dispuesto a hacer a sus amigos felices.

_._._

M: *alejado del comunicador* _Esto es horrible_ …

_._._

Bueno, al menos lo intentaba.

_._._

OP: Jajajaja no puedo creer que en verdad te las comas.

M: _Ya te lo dije, las hiciste para mí. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es eso_.

OP: Eres masoquista jajaja

M: *risita* _Tú me haces masoquista_.

_._._

Si la voz del archivista era linda, su risa lo era aún más; infantil y revoltona, como su personalidad. Megatronus suponía que esa era la razón por lo que acababa de decir. Y es que técnicamente si hubiera sido otro al que le hablara, y no al despistado de Orión, éste se habría dado cuenta de que aquello había sonado como alguna de esas tontas frases que usan para "ligar".

Pero gracias a Primus que estaba hablando con el bibliotecario.

_._._

M: *crash* _Esfan algo brías_. (Están algo frías)

OP: Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.

M: *crash* _So'o esfusha_. (Solo escucha)

OP: No tienes remedio jaja.

M: _Sie'o que eso defe'ía deci'o o._ (Siento que eso debería decirlo yo)

OP: Megs, enserio, no entiendo nada de lo que dices jajaja.

_._._

Genial, así podría aprovechar para decirle.

_._._

M: *crash* _'eo e fu vo' es in'a_. (Creo que tu voz es linda)

OP: ¡Deja de hacer eso! Odio cuando no entiendo lo que me dicen.

M: _Jajajajajaja._

_._._

¡La risa de Megatronus!

Orión la escuchó atentamente por el corto tiempo que duró. Era grave, como su voz, y verberaba de un modo muy peculiar.

OP: Tonto.

M: _Valió la pena._

OP: Mhmn.

M: _¡Arghh! ¡Rayos!_

_._._

 _Ese gritó…_

El archivista se quedó callado analizando la forma de gritar de Megs ¿Dónde había escuchado un grito así antes?

¡Ah, es verdad! Cuando iba saliendo… después de dejar el regalo con Chromia…

Chatarra.

_._._

OP: *susurrando* Oh, Primus…

M: _¿Dijiste algo?_

OP: ¿E-eh? ¡No! Jajaja nada.

M: …

OP:… emm ¿sucedió algo?

M: _No ¿por qué?_

OP: Gritaste.

M: _Iba hacia la habitación y patee un mueble…_

OP: Auch.

M: _Sí…_

OP: …

M: …

OP: … Así que esta es tu voz.

M: _Sí_.

OP: Esto es raro.

M: _Eso digo._

OP: Una parte de mi pensó que jamás te escucharía.

M: _¿Ya puedo colgar?_

OP: ¡No!

M: … _De acuerdo._

OP: …De acuerdo.

M: _…_

OP: ¿Megs?

M: _¿Sí?_

OP: No eres bueno en eso de hablar por comunicador ¿cierto?

M: _No, en absoluto._

OP: Está bien…

M: _Bien…_

OP: …

M: _Te imaginaba más parlanchín._

OP: Estaba pensando.

M: _¿En qué?_

OP: En lo raro que es esto.

M: _Hemos recalcado lo raro que es el otro muchas veces, bibliotecario._

OP: Sí… no sé, esto me alegra.

M: _…_

OP: *Sonidos extraños*

M: _Te estás riendo._

OP: No… *sonidos extraños*

M: _Sí lo haces._

OP: ¡No es cierto!

M: _Definitivamente sí._

OP: …

M: _Y ahora haces caras._

OP: ¡¿Acaso sientes emociones por el comunicador o qué?!

M: _No, pero creo que es obvio._

OP: Interesante…

M: _Supongo…_

OP: Debimos hacer hecho esto antes.

M: _¿Hablarnos?_

OP: Sip. Todo el estrés que tenía se fue.

M: _Sorprendentemente el mío igual. Pero creo que no me habría sentido cómodo antes, aún no lo estoy._

OP: Es totalmente comprensible.

M: _Eres alguien demasiado tolerante._

OP: Jajaja ¡Gracias! Yo creo que eres divertido.

M: _…_

OP: ¿Estás cansado?

M: _Un poco, realmente fue un día largo._

OP: Quizá deberías descansar un poco.

M: _…Pero me gusta hablar contigo._

OP: Podemos hablar luego.

M: _¿Seguro?_

OP: Creo que tener mi comunicador conmigo todo el tiempo se hace una costumbre jajaja.

M: _Esta bien, bibliotecario._

OP: Hablamos luego, Megs.

M: _Sí._

_._._

En cuanto la llamada finalizó Orión se recargó en su asiento asimilando toda la nueva información que tenía.

La voz de Megatronus era grave y áspera, pero emotiva; su risa era profunda y reverberaba (recordarla extrañamente le hizo cosquillear todos los sistemas) y hablaba diferente a cuando lo hacían por textos. Cómo si fuera más él mismo. Sonrió.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que ese gritó era demasiado similar al del sujeto que había empujado esa tarde ¿Y si era él? A sonrisa se borró y se trasformó en una mueca de pánico ¿ahora cómo vería a Megs a la cara, cuando se conocieran cara a cara, si él le había hecho una abolladura? O lo peor ¡¿Lo sabía Megatronus?!

-¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí?- se lamentó.

Pasó por alto aquello que había sentido… de nuevo.

(…)

Megatronus dejó el comunicador junto a la cama. No había mentido cuando dijo que estaba cansado, pero tampoco lo había hecho cuando dijo que le gustaba hablar con Orión.

-¿Por qué le dije eso?- se dijo. Se recostó en la cama y apagó los ópticos por un momento, recordando todo lo anterior.

Orión tenía una voz pacífica e inocente, combinando perfectamente con su personalidad ingenua y amable; y su risa… su risa era infantil y revoltona. Tan tierna que… ¡espera un segundo! ¿Por qué estaba…? ¡Argh!

El ex gladiador se sentó a la orilla y pensó en qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Él no era de los que se enamoraban del primer transformer que los tratara bien; de hecho tardaba meses para hacerlo. ¿Por qué entonces con Orión era distinto? ¿Qué tenía él que hacía imposible sacarlo de su mente?

¿Por qué tenía ese estúpido talento de querer lo que jamás iba a tener?

Resignado, e intentando pensar en otra cosa, fue a tomar el informe para leerlo, ya que no olvidaba lo que le había dicho Shockwave.

"Puentes Espaciales" era el nombre del proyecto.

-¿Me reclutaron para una misión?-

(…)

[7:43 pm]

¡Hola Orión!:)

[7:44 pm]

Hola, Skyfire.

[7:45 pm]

Oye, sé que es tarde ¿pero me ayudarías con un favor?

[7:46 pm]

Claro ¿de qué se trata?

[7:47 pm]

El Supremo Consejo hará un proyecto nuevo y requieren de algunos informes del laboratorio, pero es demasiado para mí solo ¿me ayudarías?

[7:48 pm]

No hay problema ¿para cuándo los requieren?

[7:49 pm]

Mañana temprano…

[7:50 pm]

¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

[7:51 pm]

No te preocupes, Starscream y Ariel nos ayudarán. Seguro que entre los cuatro terminamos antes ¿Qué dices?

[7:52 pm]

De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el laboratorio a las 8.

[7:53 pm]

Te debo una. Aquí nos vemos:)

* * *

*Intenté pensar en algún aliemto que pudiera adaptar o inventar pero no pude ;w; así que hice las energo-cookies xD (lo sé, no tengo imaginación pero acepto sugerencias xD)

Bueno, hasta aquí el cap:3 Es puro MegOp, no sé así me salió y lo ame *w* espero que lo hayan disfrutado nwn

En el siguiente capítulo explicare en que consiste lo de los Puentes Espaciales y Ariel está próxima a hacer su jugada (no me linchen xD)

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualicación!

Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

¡Ya estoy aquí! :D

Perdonenme por la espera, pero conmigo son puras desgracias:c La semana pasada y ésta he estado en evaluaciones; Después me pusieron a hacer una obra por equipos así que tuve que exprimir mucho mi imaginación con eso (por cierto me quedó genial xD) y tengo un concurso de Catrinas este Viernes y aún estoy trabajando en mi vestido.

Cuando tenía el cap ya listo para subir... mi portátil se quedó sin batería. Sé que cualquiera pensaría "solo cargala y ya" pues dejenme decirles que el cargador no quería funcionar! No fue sino hasta ayer en la noche que pude cargarla gracias a que mi papa lo arregló (*-* una pena menos!)

P-Pero ya no alargo esto D: aquí está el cap. Hasta el final pondré las respuestas de los reviews.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Orión / _Megatronus_ / Skyfire

/ Anteriormente:D /

[7:52 pm]

De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el laboratorio a las 8.

[7:53 pm]

Te debo una. Aquí no vemos:)

(…)

Megatronus sostenía en sus manos la datapad que Shockwave le había entregado y recordó sus palabras después del entrenamiento:

" _Hoy habrá una reunión y se supone que deberías estar en ella, pero lo mejor será que leas eso primero. Mañana aclararé todas las preguntas que tengas."_

Y con eso le ordenó a que se retirara y descansara.

El Kaoniano terminó su cubo y releyó por tercera vez la datapad. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

El documento decía que él había sido elegido, por su alto desempeño en las últimas pruebas realizadas, como uno de los pocos afortunados para un proyecto especial: Los Puentes Espaciales.

Dicho proyecto tenía como propósito el realizar excursiones hacia los planetas y galaxias cercanas a Cybertron y traer recursos de dichos lugares, o bien, establecer una relación amistosa con la civilización del planeta. Esto se realizaría por medio de estaciones conectadas entre sí que se irían construyendo dependiendo del éxito del proyecto. El documento también decía que actualmente existían dos bases lunares de donde serían enviados a Hydrax Pateau, la primera estación espacial ubicada en el cinturón de esteroides Trypticon a algunos ciclos del planeta (1).

Megatronus pensó que dicho proyecto era algo soñador e imposible, pero no podía evitar emocionarse un poco con la idea de explorar más allá de lo que conocían, conocer razas diferentes, intercambiar ideas, tecnología, recursos. ¡Interconectar a Cybertron con otros planetas!

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró pasmado.

Solo había una cosa que, por alguna razón, no le agradó tanto: era un viaje de 150 ciclos estelares (2).

(…)

Orión caminaba con prisa hacía el laboratorio donde Skyfire, Starscream y Ariel de seguro ya le estaban esperando. Se había tardado debido a un asunto de último minuto que había surgido con una de las datapads que había entregado al Consejo después de revisarla, pero al final resultó que fue error de quien la había recibido.

El archivista tocó la puerta y, seguido de un "Adelante", abrió y pasó.

-¡Orión! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí- lo saludó Ariel levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a abrazarlo -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-En serio lo lamento- se sonrojó el Autobot de vergüenza, causándole ternura a la femme -Pero surgió un problema que tenía que resolver y tardé más de lo esperado-

-Oh, bueno lo importante es que llegaste- Ariel rodeó el brazo de Orión y lo encamino hacia la mesa en donde estaban trabajando, ofreciéndole un banco que había apartado solo para él. El archivista le agradeció y se sentó.

-Llegaron los refuerzos- suspiró con alivio Skyfire.

-Al menos- gruñó de mal humor Starscream lanzando una datapad en la mesa que, pensó Orión, ya había leído–me estoy hartando de tanto papeleo- su sparkmate (3) lo abrazó por atrás.

-Lo compensaré, te lo prometo- dijo Skyfire y selló su palabra con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Starscream se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

-Más te vale…- refunfuñó avergonzado.

Orión sonrió enternecido por la escena que contemplaba, era evidente que los dos eran opuestos en muchos sentidos pero nadie cuestionaba que eran el complemento perfecto.

Y eso hacía que a veces, y solo a veces, Orión los envidiaba un poco por eso.

-¿Y para qué es todo esto?- preguntó el archivista interrumpiendo la algo empalagosa escena. Eran lindos, sí, pero le recordaban lo solitario que solía estar.

-Oh, es verdad- rió Skyfire, después se acomodó en su lugar (se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa junto a Starscream) y continuó –Todo esto es para un proyecto que el Supremo Consejo está realizando-

-¿Pero en qué consiste el proyecto?-

-Puentes Espaciales- habló el seeker quien, al ver la cara de confusión que puso Orión, agregó –Son estaciones especializadas cuyo propósito es el de explorar otros planetas-

-¿En serio?- preguntó asombrado el archivista. Era increíble imaginar el tipo de descubrimientos que se realizarían con ese proyecto y el gran avance científico y tecnológico con el que Cybertron ya contaba para poder realizar una tarea de tal magnitud -¿Y ustedes están en él?-

-Exacto, pero quien te puede decir más de eso es Ariel- le dijo Skyfire –Después de todo, ella es una de las organizadoras del proyecto-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Orión miró a Ariel quien, al sentirse observaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sonreír y asentir levemente –No puedo creerlo ¡Es fantástico!-

-Me alagas, Orión- rió nerviosa Ariel –pero realmente no es la gran cosa-

-¡Claro que lo es!- sonrió el mecha. Tomó las manos de su amiga y le expresó lo feliz que estaba por ella y que la apoyaría en lo que necesitara, siendo apoyado animadamente por Skyfire y Starscream (aunque éste último lo hacía más calmada y civilizadamente).

-Gracias chicos- sonreía tímidamente Ariel mientras se sonrojaba ¡Orión le había tomado de las manos! Nada podía sentirse más feliz.

-No tienes que agradecer- respondió el archivista y notando que aún tenía las manos de la femme entre las de él, se disculpó torpemente y comenzó a revisar las datapads.

Tan distraídos estaban (al igual que el despistado de Skyfire) que no habían notado como Starscream veía tal escena confundido.

 _Creo que me equivoqué con él, parece que_ _a Orión le gusta Ariel,_ pensó, _Quizá deba preguntarle, pero lo mejor será esperar a que estemos solos._

(…)

Megatronus se levantó del sofá y estiró sus entumecidas extremidades, tanto tiempo leyendo en la misma posición le había ocasionado dolor de cuello.

Revisó la hora y comprobó que eran más de las 9 de la noche.

-Creo que ya no podremos hablar…- murmuró, golpeándose por el tono de decepción que había querido disimularse a sí mismo tan patéticamente.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama para descansar; mañana tendría que madrugar para hablar con Shockwave sobre varios puntos del informe que no le habían agradado mucho y lo cuales quería cambiar.

Apagó los ópticos y se acomodó mejor pero, por más tiempo que pasaba y por más vueltas que daba, no podía caer en recarga. Y era por el simple hecho de que no podía evitar pensar en el bibliotecario y en lo que estaría haciendo ahora.

"¿Estará bien?", "¿Por qué no habrá mandado un mensaje?", "¿Habrá llegado a su departamento?" eran las preguntas que invadían la mente del ex gladiador.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó frotándose la cara, sabía que no podría dormir hasta que su estúpida angustia se calmara. Se maldijo una vez más y extendió el brazo para tomar su comunicador el cual, desde que él y Orión se concieron, siempre dejaba a un lado de su cama.

Una vez leyó que el mensaje había sido mandado correctamente, dejó el aparato donde estaba, le dio la espalda, apagó los ópticos y se dispuso a dormir.

Pero, de nuevo, no pudo.

Estrelló la parte trasera de su cabeza repetidas veces contra la cama (hasta que vio que no era efectivo y lo intentó contra la pared) mientras gruñía y se repetía lo tonto que era y se desahogaba de su frustración.

Cuando se hubo desquitado se giró hacia la izquierda, cayendo al suelo debido a que no había notado que se encontraba a la orilla de la cama.

-Chatarra- dijo con la cara contra el suelo y en la misma posición extendió el brazo para tomar el comunicador, acercarlo a él y esperar a que Orión respondiera.

-Estúpido bibliotecario- murmuro rendido –…Me gustas-

(…)

Starscream lazó un gran bostezo y se frotó los ópticos por quinta vez en la noche. Debido al proyecto llevaba desvelado 48 horas y su cuerpo le pedía, no, le EXIGÍA una recarga inmediatamente.

-Puedes dormir si quieres, Star- como si pudiera leer la mente, Skyfire llegó y lo abrazó por detrás –Llevas más horas sin recarga que yo. Además te lo mereces-

-Estoy bien, ya faltan menos datapads- contestó el seeker, restándole importancia.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó su sparkmate con preocupación. Starscream asintió firmemente –Bien, pero para lo que necesites me dices- y lo besó.

-¡N-No soy ningún sparkling! ¡No necesito que me cuides!- Skyfire amplió su sonrisa y se alejó hacia una mesa al fondo del laboratorio donde le esperaba Ariel.

Aprovechando que los dos estaban lejos (ya que el más grande le había pedido a la femme revisar algunos planos), Starscream decidió aclarar su duda.

-Oye Orión- el susodicho volteó –Es solo simple curiosidad pero ¿te gusta Ariel?-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al archivista quien solo atinó a sonrojarse y trabarse con las palabras. ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así?

-N-No, solo somos amigos- explicó rápidamente Orión -¿p-por qué preguntas eso?-

-Curiosidad- dijo con simpleza Starscream- Entonces, si no te gusta Ariel, ¿quién es el transformer que te gusta?-

Orión rió y estuvo a punto de responder que nadie le atraía cuando la imagen de Megatronus llegó a su procesador (4). _Seguro solo es por el cansancio_ , pensó descartando dicha imagen de su mente.

-No me gusta nadie, Star- respondió aún sonrojado.

Aunque juraba que decía la verdad, muy en el fondo y por alguna extraña razón sentía que mentía. Cosa que Starscream notó, ya que comenzó a analizarlo detenidamente con la mirada aumentando el nerviosismo de Orión, quien pedía ayuda a Primus para que el seeker lo dejara de mirar así.

Un _bip_ divino fue la respuesta.

 _¡Gracias!_ , rezó aliviado Orión. Se disculpó con el científico y rápidamente se levantó y tomó su comunicador, sonriendo ampliamente a ver el remitente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Starscream.

_._._

[9:04 pm]

 _Buenas noches Orión, descansa._

[9:07 pm]

:(

_._._

En cuanto Megatronus escuchó su comunicador sintió su spark brillar con intensidad. Por la prisa se incorporó torpemente del suelo y miró sus mensajes.

_._._

[9:08 pm]

 _¿Por qué la cara triste?_

[9:09 pm]

Ya te vas a dormir:(

[9:10 pm]

 _Por si no lo has notado, es tarde._

[9:11 pm]

Lo sé….

[9:11 pm]

:(

[9:12 pm]

 _¿Me dirás el motivo de las caritas o no?_

[9:13 pm]

Quería llamarte…

[9:14 pm]

 _¿No puedes ahora?_

_._._

Megatronus se golpeó en la pared de nuevo por la pregunta que había hecho. De seguro que Orión había notado lo ansioso y desesperado que estaba.

-Eres un idiota, Megatronus. Un reverendo idiota- maldijo y se golpeó de nuevo contra la pared.

(…)

Orión sonrió por la pregunta de el ex gladiador, hallándolo tierno y dulce, mas ésta desapareció al notar las cosas que pensaba sobre él.

¿Era normal pensar así sobre Megatronus? O mejor dicho ¿era normal pensar así de otro mecha? Orión nunca había tenido alguna sparkmate, de hecho nunca se había fijado en alguna femme en toda su vida, mucho menos en un mecha.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, toda su vida siempre fueron el trabajo y los estudios, nunca había establecido una relación amorosa ¡Por Primus, ni siquiera había pensado bien en su orientación!

El archivista negó con la cabeza y sacó todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Lo más seguro era que estaba así debido al cansancio y a los contantes cariños que Skyfire le hacía a Starscream. Sí, eso era, tantas muestras de afecto lo habían puesto sensible y por eso había pensado en Megatronus cuando el seeker le había preguntado sobre el transformer que le gustaba. No había otra explicación.

Sonrió de nuevo y contestó al mensaje, ignorando lo que por primera vez había decidido escuchar.

_._._

[9:17 pm]

Me gustaría pero no puedo:(

[9:18 pm]

 _¿Por qué?_

[9:19 pm]

Estoy en el laboratorio ayudando a Starscream, su sparkmate y a una amiga con unas datapads.

[9:20 pm]

 _¿Y necesitan a tantos para eso?_

[9:21 pm]

Son para mañana temprano, así que necesitan avanzar rápido.

[9:22 pm]

 _Ya veo. ¿Y de qué es el proyecto?_

[9:23 pm]

Puentes espaciales ¡¿puedes creerlo?!

_._._

A Megatronus casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando leyó el mensaje.

Puentes espaciales había escrito Orión, puentes espaciales.

 _Por Primus._

_._._

[9:24 pm]

 _¿Y tú estarás en el proyecto?_

[9:25 pm]

¡Sería fabuloso! …pero no lo creo.

[9:26 pm]

 _¿Por qué? Estas ayudando en él._

[9:28 pm]

 _Además, quizá necesiten a algún archivista para la documentación e informes y tú estás familiarizado con el Consejo._

[9:29 pm]

¡Tienes razón! Jaja. Quizá deba preguntarle a Ariel, es la amiga que nos está ayudando.

_._._

 _Chatarra._

_._._

[9:30 pm]

Y es una de las organizadoras del proyecto:)

_._._

 _¡HIJA DEL CHISPAZO!_

Si no fuera por su gran autocontrol, Megatronus habría aventado su cama por la ventana y maldeciría a gritos todas las que se sabía. Sin embargo eso no evitó que golpeara fuertemente el mueble junto a su cama.

Y es que esa maldita femme estaba comenzando a hartarlo. Primero lo molesta acusándolo de que le gustaba Orión (está bien, en eso no estuvo tan equivocada) y exigiéndole que dejara de hablarle; luego está con él según "revisando unos informes" cuando de seguro estaba demasiado cerca de SU Orión (porque sí, desde el momento en que confesó que le gustaba se convirtió en suyo y nadie se lo iba a quitar) y ahora se convertía en su superior. ¡Era el maldito colmo!

Él: un kaoniano, ex gladiador, campeón invicto de los pozos de Kaon; obedeciéndola a ella: una caprichosa, creída y engreída sparkling.

Vale tornillo la vida.

_._._

[9:34 pm]

¿Megatronus? ¿Te quedaste dormido?

[9:35 pm]

 _No._

[9:36 pm]

¿Y qué piensas? ¿Debería preguntarle?

_._._

El ex gladiador se detuvo a pensar bien en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Por un lado, si le decía que sí y el Consejo aceptaba, entonces tendría al bibliotecario cerca de él, pero también muy cerca de… esa. Y por el otro, si le decía que no quizá le estaría negando la que seguramente sería la mayor oportunidad de su vida.

Poniendo las opciones en una balanza, la respuesta fue clara.

_._._

[9:37 pm]

 _Creo que deberías preguntarle._

[9:38 pm]

¿Y si ya tienen a alguien?

[9:39 pm]

 _Lo dudo, y aún si lo tuvieran apuesto a que no sería tan bueno como tú._

_._._

Orión sonrió como tonto frente a la pantalla del comunicador. Sentía su spark brillar dentro de él y todos los sistemas le hormigueaban.

No había mejor amigo que Megatronus.

_._._

[9:40 pm]

Gracias Megs. Eres muy lindo.

_._._

¡Alerta! ¡Misiles de adorabilidad lanzados! ¡Impacto inminente!

_._._

[9:41 pm]

 _Solo puse la verdad, no es la gran cosa._

_._._

¡Impacto en 3… 2… 1…!

_._._

[9:42 pm]

Para mí lo es.

_._._

¡Explosión directa al spark de Megatronus!

-Chatarra- maldecía el ex gladiador mientras se pasa una mano por la cara –es tan adorable-

Y oficialmente, femmes y mechas, Megatronus está enamorado.

(…)

Orión seguía con su sonrisa boba en la cara cuando guardó su comunicador y caminó hacia la mesa. Había estado tan distraído hablando con Megs que no notó que había sido observado por el seeker durante todo el rato y que gracias a las expresiones del archivista, Starscream tenía algunas teorías en la cabeza.

-Te ves muy feliz- comentó mirándolo con suspicacia -¿quién era?-

-Solo un amigo- contestó rápidamente Orión, cambiando su sonrisa de felicidad por una llena de nerviosismo. La mirada del seeker se volvió más penetrante.

-Puedes tu amigo debe ser muy especial como para que te haga sonreír así ¿no crees?-

-Pues Megatronus es diferente a todos los amigos que tengo- respondió el archivista recuperando la sonrisa boba.

-¿M-Megatronus es e-el transformer con el que te has estado mensajeando?- preguntó en shock. Orión asintió feliz -¿D-Desde cuándo?-

-Desde que Skyfire voló el laboratorio-

-¡¿Él es quien te gusta?!- gritó sorprendido, casi asustado.

-¡¿Q-QUEEÉ?!- El calor inundó la cara de Orión, parecía que se derretiría en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ariel acercándose por el grito de Starscream (el cual entendió a la perfección) -¿Pasa algo malo?-

-¡NO!- contestaron rápidamente Orión y el seeker. Uno con vergüenza y el otro con pánico.

La femme miró desconfiada ya que sentía que ocultaban algo, y cuando observó la cara de sorpresa de Starscream y relacionándola con su pregunta supo que algo andaba mal.

" _¡¿Él es quien te gusta?!"_ era lo que había escuchado. Sintió sus sistemas revolverse en cuanto pensó en ese Megatronus, porque era obvio que él acosaba a SU Orión, y gruñó enojada. Ella no iba a permitir eso jamás.

Por que si ella no tenía a Orión, no dejaría que alguien más lo tuviera.

-Ariel- interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz que la hacía sonreír aún cuando se sentía del peor ánimo -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro Orión- sonrió dulcemente –Lo que quieras-

-¿En dónde se está llevando a cabo el proyecto? Quiero decir, alguien debió haber notado algo tan grande como un Puente Espacial ¿no?-

-Se está haciendo a las afueras de Iacon, un poco más lejos del Parlamento-

-¿En serio?- La femme asintió.

-De hecho varios de los guardias están siendo entrenados todos los días para probar si están o no capacitados-

 _Entonces para eso estaba entrenando Megatronus…_

-¿Y, como una de las líderes del proyecto, vas muy seguido allá?- preguntó Orión con curiosidad. Si era así y le pedía a la femme participar como el archivista entonces tendría alguna oportunidad de conocer a Megatronus.

-Hoy asistí para una reunión ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?-

-Yo… verás, a mí… ¿cómo te lo digo?- El archivista comenzó a balbucear mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

-Solo dilo tonto- rió bajito Ariel, divertida por el nerviosismo del mecha. Siempre tan tierno y dulce.

-Pues me estaba preguntando que, si aún no tienen a nadie, yo… yo podría ser el archivista del proyecto- El tono de la voz de Orión fue bajando conforme terminaba la oración. Sabía que Ariel, al ser su amiga, haría lo posible por integrarlo, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo por la respuesta.

-¡Qué excelente idea!- exclamó feliz la femme. Le gustaba mucho la idea de tener a Orión con ella durante el desarrollo del proyecto, quizás así conseguiría que se fijara en ella.

-¿Qué es una excelente idea?- preguntó Skyfire.

-Orión será el archivista del proyecto- contestó Starscream.

Ariel había olvidado por completo que ella y el archivista no estaban solos, sonrojándose apenada.

-¡Felicidades Orión!- exclamó el científico mayor acercándose a su amigo y pasando su brazo por sus hombros –Te lo mereces por todo tu esfuerzo-

-Gracias Sky, pero aún no es seguro, después de todo Ariel tiene que preguntar al Consejo ¿no?-

-No te preocupes por eso- respondió Ariel guiñándole –Déjamelo todo a mi- Orión sonrió y le agradeció por su ayuda.

Pasó una hora más antes de que terminaran de revisar las datapads y pudieran ir a sus hogares a descansar. En la entrada del edificio Skyfire y Starscream se despidieron de Ariel y Orión ya que ellos vivían juntos, y Orión (siendo el caballero que es) acompañó a la femme a casa.

-Mañana te pediré que llegues al Parlamento a las 2- dijo Ariel durante el camino –Habrá una reunión y nuestro archivista debe estar presente- sonrió rodeando del brazo de Orión.

-Ahí estaré- aseguró –Estoy ansioso por ir-

-¿Acaso nunca has ido al Parlamento?- preguntó curiosa la femme con un todo dulce.

-No es por eso, ahí trabaja un amigo muy cercano- Orión ensanchó su sonrisa al recordar que podría encontrarse con Megatronus. _De seguro le encantará la sorpresa_ , pensaba.

-¿Quién?-

-Su nombre es Megatronus- Ariel sintió que su spark se oprimía.

 _No lo permitiré._

* * *

(1) Todos estos datos los tomé del libro "Transformers: Exodus" de Alex Irvine. Es un buen libro, se los recomiendo nwn

(2) Un ciclo estelar vendría siendo un año aproximadamente. Recordemos que los trasformers son seres longevos, por lo que pueden vivir mucho tiempo.

(3) Sparkmate es el nombre por el cual los transformers denominan a su pareja. Si no lo puse antes fue porque no me acordaba del nombre xD

(4) Recuerden el encuentro entre Megatronus y Orión. Solo éste último sabe que se trataba del ex gladiador mientras que Megs solo sospecha.

·~·~·~·

:D Hasta aquí el cap de hoy.

En serio perdonen por la tardanza /_\ me siento mala persona, en especial por dejarlo en suspenso XD Pasará como me dijo una amiga y creará el club "Linchemos a Ish" :v

Pero bueno xD aquí las respuestas:3

 **killermerx:** Gracias por tu comentario! Y le atinaste, se verán en el consejo... ¿o no? ewe *risa malévola*

 **Makoto-Kai:** No meresco tu perdón ;n; pero sabes lo complicado que a veces es para mi que fluya la inspiración D: espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy uwu no es tan lindo como el anterior pero tiene lo suyo :3 y creo que estás feliz ya que Megs admitió que ama a Orión ¿eso me salvó de la pala?:D

 **ShinyShawty:** Como buena fujoshi, yo sé que todo se puede shipear XD jajaja gracias por el review:3 y sabes que yo resuelvo todas tus dudas XD jajaja y deberías analizar todas tus teorías xD a lo mejor con este cap se descartan algunas jajaja

 **Deceptiwey:** Odia a Ariel, ODIALA(? :v jajaja yo también creo que fue demasiado tierno que se llamaran uwu y más que Megs se arriesgara a probar las cosas que preparó Orión xD Ojalá el cap te haya gustado, sé que es puro relleno pero es necesario para la historia. Prometo que el siguiente tendrá más ternura uwu

 **Sue:** Gracias po tu comentario y por tu apoyo:3 Si amaste que se llamaran amarás el capítulo que sigue ewe

Bueno esto es todo:3 En serio perdonen si los aburrí uwu pero prometo compensarlos.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización:3


	8. Chapter 8

¿Adivinene quien llegó con cap nuevo? xD

Lamento si tardé un poco, pero aún tengo tareas que hacer (ni en puente los maestros se apiadan del alma de uno ;n;) pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí les traigo la actualización:3 aunque sea relleno, verdad pero al menos la tengo ;w;

¡A contestar reviews!:

 **Makoto-Kai:** Amo que seas la primera personita en dejar review TTwTT ti amo~ Y lo sé, Megs es un loquillo XD jajaja y shi, ya aceptó que ama a Orión *w* (grité en esa parte xD) Ahora hay que hacer que Orión escuche sus sentimientos y se de cuenta de que ama a Megs, pero todo a su paso :v

 **killermerx:** Jajaja también comenzarán los celos de Megs ewe así que esperalos. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior:3 Ahora, en cuanto a tu segundo review, es una buena pregunta y creo que más de uno se la habrá hecho en algún momento, así que lo mejor será responderla al final del capítulo para aclarar bien algunos puntos:3

 **kyrie. jaeger:** He aquí un nuevo cap jajaja xD gracias por tus reviews, espero que te guste:3

 **Deceptiwey:** Ay, de todos los reviews que me mandan los tuyos son los que siempre quiero leer XD jajaja. La escuela es fea:c pero al menos las evaluaciones terminaron *-* La verdad sentí un poco de penita por Ariel xD pobrecilla nadie la quiere jajaja ¡pero Megs fue quien me hizo el cap! XD sé que soy yo quien escribe, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme cuando lo hago, no sé, estoy loca xD

 **Summer Overnight:** No andabas muerta, andabas de parranda :v jajaja Creí que ya no te había gustado uwu Yo sinceramente creí que era Megs el que desbordaba cursilería xD pero creo que no jajaja y te identificas con él solo porque te le pareces :v Gracias por el apoyo:3 realmente me esta gustando como se va formando la historia y tranquila, entiendo lo de la escuela mejor que nadie ;n;

¡Bueno, ahora, disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Orión / _Megatronus_ / **Starscream**

-Ahí trabaja un amigo muy cercano- Orión ensanchó su sonrisa al recordar que podría encontrarse con Megatronus. _De seguro le encantará la sorpresa_ , pensaba.

-¿Quién?-

-Su nombre es Megatronus- Ariel sintió que su spark se oprimía.

 _No lo permitiré._

(…)

 **Miércoles 14 Octubre.**

El sonido del comunicador activó los sistemas defensa de Megatronus, despertándolo de un sobresalto. Al descubrir de donde provenía el ruido, el ex gladiador se relajó y volvió a acostarse, miró el aparato y bufó molesto. ¿Quién podría estar llamando a estas horas de la mañana? Tomó el comunicador y revisó al remitente.

_._._

[5:43 am]

~Llamada entrante: Bibliotecario~

(Aceptar)

OP: ¡Buenos días, Megs!

M: _Mhnnmm…_

OP: ¿Megs?

M: _Es temprano…_

OP: Siento una especie de déjà vu… ¿Te desperté?

M: _¿Tú qué crees?_

OP: Creí que te gustaba aprovechar bien el día. Además te debía una llamada.

M: _¿Y te pareció buena idea hacerla a las 5 de la mañana?_

OP: Técnicamente casi son las 6.

M: _Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso…_

OP: *risa* Lo siento, pensé que a estas horas estarías despierto. Por cierto tu voz se escucha graciosa.

M: *murmuro inentendible*

OP: Tengo miedo de preguntar… Como sea, hace unos minutos recibí un mensaje de una amiga.

M: _¿Qué amiga?_

OP: Ya no te escuchas tan dormido…

M: _Me despertaste temprano, creo que tengo derecho a sonar como quiera._

OP: Ajá, y yo soy Primus.

M: _Sí, sí. Como sea… ¿Qué decía el mensaje?_

OP: ¡Ah, sí! Era de Ariel y decía que el Consejo aceptó su propuesta ¡Soy el archivista del proyecto! Jajaja.

M: _Sabía que te darían el puesto. Felicidades, Orión._

OP:…

M:… _¿sucede algo?_

OP: Es que siento raro cuando me dices Orión.

M: _¿Qué ese no es tu nombre?_

OP: Sí pero, no lo sé, así como a ti te gusta que yo te llame "Megs" a mí me gusta que me digas "bibliotecario". Es cómo ese apodo especial que solo dejas que te diga cierto transformer ¿no crees?

M: _Eres raro, bibliotecario. Pero tienes razón._

OP: *risa* Lo sabía.

M: _…_

OP:…

M: _… Entonces ¿cuándo empiezas?_

OP: No lo sé. Ella dijo que me avisaría.

M: _Entiendo._

OP: ¿Megs?

M: _¿Qué ocurre?_

OP: … No, nada.

M: _¿Estás seguro?_

OP: ¡Sip! Bueno, debo irme ya. En cuanto me diga te aviso ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

M: _Sí. Igualmente, bibliotecario._

_._._

Orión suspiró pesadamente en cuanto la llamada finalizó. La verdad era que Ariel ya le había dicho que sí la noche anterior y que, además, tenía que presentarse en el Parlamento a las 2 de la tarde para una reunión con los transformers que habían sido reclutados; pero quería sorprender al ex gladiador.

Orión reía divertido mientras pensaba en la cara que pondría Megs al verlo físicamente ahí en el Parlamento. ¿Cómo será trabajar juntos? Estaba seguro de que era del tipo que le gustaba hacer las cosas solo y a su manera ¿eso sería un problema? Pero por supuesto que no. Megatronus, en el poco tiempo que lleva de conocerlo, nunca había sido grosero, tal vez el principio era algo cortante pero sin duda era alguien divertido y relajado cuando te dabas el tiempo para conocerlo.

O al menos así lo veía Orión.

En algún punto de la mañana el archivista decidió enviarle un par de mensajes, solo para recordarle que tenía el trabajo. Estaba feliz, por una extraña razón estaba demasiado feliz. El simple hecho de pensar que Megatronus estaría ahí y que podría verlo hacía que su spark brillara con intensidad, le temblaran las piernas y le hormiguearan los dedos. Estaba nervioso pero, sin duda alguna, inmensamente feliz.

(…)

La luz del amanecer bañaba la cuidad de Iacon. Por los caminos varios transformers ya realizaban sus rutinas de la mañana, yendo y regresando por toda la extensión de la vía principal de la cuidad; algunos caminaban, otros corrían y otros más simplemente entablaban una plática amena con quien tenían a lado.

Entre ellos, rumbo a su entrenamiento, iba un Decepticon que muy lejos de parecer intimidante (como casi todos los días) lucía desvelado y sin energía. Y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la verdad era que Megatronus moría internamente debido al nerviosismo y a las inmensas ansias que se habían instalado en su spark por culpa de un transformer inocente, despistado, amable, tierno y torpe: Orión Pax.

Cuando Megatronus giró en una esquina sintió su comunicador vibrar debido a un mensaje " _Déjame adivinar"_ pensó. Sacó el aparato y lo revisó.

_._._

[6:46 am]

Solo para recordarte.

[6:46 am]

Tengo el trabajo:)

_._._

" _Tengo el trabajo:)"_ decía el mensaje del bibliotecario. Catorce letras, tres palabras, un emoticón y un sinfín de emociones y pensamientos. Megatronus recordaba el cómo casi se desmaya de la impresión. ¿Qué se supone que le diría?, o más importante aún ¿cómo sabría que era él?, ¿acaso lo presentarían ante todos los reclutados o lo sabría con solo verlo? ¿Y si él no era lo que Orión esperaba? ¿Qué pasaría si lo decepciona? Las dudas y temores asaltaban la mente del ex gladiador con cada paso que daba. Estaba asustado. Por primera vez en toda su vida (porque ni en los pozos logró sentirlo) el gran Megatronus sentía verdadero miedo.

-Hoy será el día- murmuraba, aún sin creerlo –Hoy voy a conocer a Orión-

(…)

Orión tarareaba felizmente una canción mientras realizaba su trabajo con normalidad. La verdad era que no ponía ni una gota de atención a lo que estaba leyendo pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que quería era que por esa puerta atravesará Ariel y le dijera que debían partir ya. Pero apenas eran las 9:30 de la mañana.

-¡El día va demasiado lento!- se lamentó.

(…)

Megatronus estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje al bibliotecario sobre lo horrible que era su almuerzo cuando lo llamaron. Miró el remitente.

Estúpido Starscream ¿ahora qué querrá?

_._._

[9:36 am]

~Llamada entrante: Bufón~

(Cancelar)

[9:38 am]

 **¡No me cuelgues Megatronus!**

[9:39 am]

 _Eres demasiado molesto._

[9:40 am]

 **¡Es importante!**

[9:41 am]

 _¿Qué quieres?_

[9:42 am]

 **¿Tan cobarde eres que no te quieres enfrentar a mí?**

[9:43 am]

~Llamada entrante: Megatonto~

(Aceptar)

M: _¿Qué quie…?_

SS: **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES HABLANDO CON ORIÓN?!**

M: _Starscream, en primer lugar: No. Me. Grites._

SS: *bufido*

M: _En segundo lugar: puedo hablarle a quien se me dé mi gana. Además, ¿desde cuándo te importa a quien le hablo?_

SS: **Primus… ¡LO SABÍA! Solo me equivoqué de transformer, pero era obvio que uno de los dos terminaría haciéndolo.**

M: _¿A qué rayos te refieres?_

SS: **¡Te gusta Orión!**

_._._

Megatronus casi se cae de su asiento por el ataque de tos que le dio debido a que casi se atraganta con la comida.

¡¿Cómo se había enterado?!

_._._

M: _¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!_

SS: **¡No intentes negarlo, Megatronus!**

M: _¡¿Negar QUÉ?!_

SS: **Escucha, si no me quieres decir está bien, pero…**

M: _No te quiero decir ¡porque no hay nada que decir!_

SS: **No te creo nada.**

M: _…_

SS: **…**

M: _… Te detesto._

SS: ***risa* Lo sabía.**

M: _Aún si es verdad ¿en qué demonios te afecta?_

SS: **…**

M: _¿Tú aún…?_

SS: **No. Realmente amo a Skyfire, eso ya es historia antigua… pero aún te debo lo que hiciste por mí. Y ODIO deberte algo.**

M: _No es necesario._

SS: **No me interesa si no quieres mi ayuda, igual te la voy a dar. Orión es despistado y no se dará cuenta hasta que se lo digas directamente; él no entiende indirectas.**

M: _Lo he notado… ¡¿Pero por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo?!_

SS: **No tienes a quien más acudir y, aunque jamás en tu vida lo admitas, sé que me consideras un amigo.**

M: _…Te considero molesto ¿eso cuenta?_

SS: **Eres un idiota.**

M: _Lo que digas, bufón._

SS: **…**

M: … _¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?_

SS: **Porque sé lo que es llegar a un lugar y que te traten diferente por ser un Decepticon. Pero también sé lo que es encontrar a alguien diferente al resto.**

M: _…_

SS: **Además, creo que Orión te haría bien. Con suerte te quita lo amargado.**

M: _Eres TAN gracioso…_

SS: ***risa*** **Es gratificante el poderte molestar, pero debo irme, el deber me llama. Intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarte con Orión.**

M: _…Bufón._

SS: **¿Qué?**

M: … _Gracias, supongo._

SS: **Primus, se sintió extraño oírte decir eso…**

M: _Te odio._

SS: **Así está mejor** **.** **Tengo entendido que Orión irá a las 2 al Parlamento, así que no lo arruines ¿de acuerdo?**

M: _¡¿Vendrá hoy?! E-Espera ¿cómo sabré quién es Orión?_

SS: **Es un transformer alto con blindaje azul y rojo. Sabrás quien es cuando lo veas.**

M: _…De acuerdo._

SS: **Suerte.**

M: _Sí._

_._._

Megatronus permaneció en silencio con su mirada perdida en el comunicador. Se sentía extraño, pero particularmente aliviado, de que Starscream intentara ayudarlo (cosa que realmente no necesitaba pero que no le vendría nada mal).

Meditó en las palabras que se habían compartido y se dio cuenta por primera vez que compartían una historia similar. Ambos habían sido abandonados a su suerte desde temprana edad y habían tenido que luchar por su comida diaria. A diferencia de Megatronus, Starscream había nacido en Vos, la cual es una de las ciudades más ricas de Cybertron; sin embargo, por cosas del destino, había perdido todo y a todos en muy poco tiempo, siendo obligado a viajar a Kaon con otros como él. Ahí fue cuando ellos se conocieron.

Para ese entonces Megatronus ya tenía fama de ser el mejor gladiador de los pozos y Starscream le pidió ser entrenado por él, cosa que le dio igual al más grande. Con el paso del tiempo Megatronus notó las habilidades que tenía el pequeño seeker con la ciencia y los números y creyó que lo mejor para Starscream sería que fuera a alguna de las grandes ciudades y obtuviera una mejor vida que la que él tuvo.

Después de muchas situaciones más logró falsificar los documentos suficientes para que Starscream estudiara en la Academia de Ciencia de Iacon. Pasó mucho tiempo para que Megatronus volviera a saber de él, descubriendo que se había graduado con honores y que tenía un buen trabajo con un gran equipo de científicos. Aquello inspiró a Megatronus a intentar dejar Kaon.

-Al final lo conseguimos- murmuró.

" _Pero también sé lo que es encontrar a alguien diferente al resto._ " Era verdad. A diferencia de Starscream, quien tenía a Skyfire desde que se conocieron en la Academia (según tenía entendido), él había soportado todo absolutamente solo.

Aún conservaba la esperanza de que eso cambiara algún día.

(…)

Ariel y Orión hablaban alegremente mientras se dirigían al Parlamento. Por fin la hora había llegado y, después de arreglar algunos asuntos relacionados con la Sala de Registros, el archivista había sido solicitado para ser presentado ante los que integraban todo el equipo.

-¿Nervioso?- le había preguntado Ariel al notar la forma en la que Orión movía las manos.

-Solo un poco- había sido su respuesta.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- sonrió la femme y rodeó el brazo del otro, pero aquello no lograr que su spark dejara de funcionar con tanta rapidez.

El resto del viaje se había hecho en silencio.

Por otro lado si Orión estaba nervioso, Megatronus estaba peor. Su semblante era serio e indiferente como de costumbre, pero por dentro sentía todos sus cables enredarse y a sus sistemas cosquillearle.

Desde que Shockwave había mandado la orden de formarse, las ansias de conocer a Orión habían crecido más dentro del ex gladiador. Aún había dudas sobre algunas cosas sobre él, pero se sentía aliviado sabiendo que Starscream ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario.

-Atención- anunció Ultra Magnus –Firmes- Los reclutas obedecieron la orden en seguida. La formación permitió a Megatronus una mejor vista hacía enfrente.

Lo primero que vio fue a una femme dirigirse hacia Ultra Magnus, colocándose a su derecha. _"Esa debe ser Ariel"_ pensó. Detrás de ella salió un mecha, miraba con vergüenza y nerviosismo a todos lados mientras se escondía entre sus hombros. Su blindaje era azul y rojo y su paso era torpe e inseguro.

-Justo como lo dijo Starscream- sonrió Megatronus sin dejar de contemplar al bibliotecario ni un segundo, mas gruñó en cuanto notó la forma casi desesperada en la que se posicionaba al lado de la femme, le susurraba algo y ella reía y tomaba su brazo –Esa maldita…-

-Todo estará bien, Orión- le decía Ariel para relajar al archivista.

Orión solo asintió y miró hacia enfrente. Miraba las caras de cada uno de los transformers que tenía enfrente esperando encontrar a Megatronus -Tiene que estar aquí…- susurró.

-Les agradecemos a todos por su asistencia el día de hoy- habló Sentinel Prime, dando inicio a la reunión –Nos complace, al Supremo Consejo y a mí, informarles que el proyecto ha crecido favorablemente, como también así el personal. Por esa misma razón, y gracias a una sugerencia de uno de los organizadores del proyecto – volteó a mirar a Ariel, quien sonrió – Queremos presentarles a quien será el encargado de la bitácora de tan anheloso proyecto: Orión Pax-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir avergonzando en sobremanera a Orión, quien solo pudo avanzar un par de pasos y hacer una leve reverencia.

-Ven aquí, hijo- le habló Sentinel, haciéndole una seña para que se parara a su lado. Orión obedeció –El joven Orión Pax ha sido elegido debido a su talento para dicha profesión, además de que ya lleva tiempo trabajando para el Supremo Consejo. Felicidades, hijo- estrechó su mano.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió apenado el archivista. Volteó a mirar a los transformers frente a él y, aprovechando que estaba a una mayor altura, buscó a Megatronus. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió una mirada sobre él que lo obligó a voltear casi inmediatamente.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Alto, con porte seguro, una mirada sorprendida como la de él… y una abolladura en la cara.

Si el archivista creía que no podía ponerse más rojo de lo que se encontraba, se había equivocado enormemente. ¿Ese transformer será realmente Megs o solo lo mira así porque recuerda que él le había golpeado en la cara? ¡Primus! ¡¿Por qué a él?!

Orión sonrió tímidamente, y el transformer imitó su gesto pero haciéndolo de lado.

Por su parte, Megatronus no podía creer que el bibliotecario lo haya visto ¡y le haya sonreído! Sin embargo, después de verlo bien ¿por qué se le hacía sumamente familiar? ¿Acaso lo había visto ya en algún lado?

Su mente trabajaba rápidamente intentando averiguar de dónde se le hacía familiar, cuando instintivamente se palpó la abolladura de su cara. Ahora recordaba de donde lo había visto…

-Supuse que eras tú- murmuró gracioso mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sus miradas se toparon de nuevo y se sonrieron como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

" _Eres tú"_ pensaron mientras rogaban por que terminara la reunión " _No hay duda de que eres tú"_.

* * *

Lo sé, esta feo :v pero ¡hey, ya se vieron! XD Opinión personal mía de mí(? pero ¿verdad que Starscream es tan tan tan tsundere? XD lo amo uwu y su historia me la saqué totalmente de la manga y pide fic nuevo ewe ¿o no?. Pero cuando acabe este XD

Ahora, en el capítulo anterior **killermerx** me había enviado un review en donde me preguntó si pensaba dejar el fic en donde Orión y Megs se hacen pareja o si lo pienso seguir hasta donde se vuelven Optimus y Megatron y se pelean. La verdad ya lo había pensado mucho y decidí mejor hacerlo hasta donde Orión y Megs se hacen pareja, porque luego entro en depresión y ustedes conmigo xD jajaja Además, esta historia la quiero hacer simple, graciosa y bonita nwn

Ya tengo planeado un fic que sí trate sobre eso, así que vayanse preparando :v pero mientras disfruten esto que les escribo con todo mi pequeño y extraño corazón:3

¡Prometo que el siguiente será mejor! Es que las tareas son feas:c

¡Hasta el próximo!


	9. Chapter 9

Primero que nada: No me linchen ;n;

Ya llegué con un nuevo cap y definitivamente el más largo hasta ahora xD (para que vean que los compenso por mi ausencia). En serio lamento demasiado haber desaparecido así /-\ pero les explicaré al final las razones. Por ahora contestaré los reviews:

 **Makoto-Kai:** Ti amo~ ;n; Sé que amarás este cap xD lo escribo especialmente para ti (no me lenches TTwTT) y sí, me alimento de su sufrir :D por eso estoy tan obesa XD jajaja.

 **killermerx:** Es verdad, las mujeres somos, por mucho, las más carbonas(? de todas ¡Más si estamos celosas! D:

 **Deceptiwey:** Espero que ahora tengas tus calzones bien afirmados, porque este cap te los quitará de seguro(? :v Estoy trabajando en el fic de Starscream y Skyfire (perdona que no lo ponga con alguien más, es que ellos dos son mi OTP desde que vi G1 uwu) pero aún me falta mucho, por el momento tengo un one-shot que subire a más tardar el lunes:3 ¡Esperalo!

 **Summer Overnight:** Amo al doc ewe jajajaja dile que tengo cloroformo y un látigo con su nombre :v que se cuide jajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo:3

 **Sue:** Gracias por tu review, ewe amarás este cap.

Ahora sí ¡Disfruten a lectura!

* * *

/Esta vez, aunque no lo crean, no hay mensajes de texto ¡Cada vez nos acercamos más a la realidad!:D/

" _Eres tú"_ pensaban mientras rogaban porque terminara la reunión _"No hay duda de que eres tú"_.

~·~·~·~·~

-Creo que Sentiel se excedió un poco- reía Ariel mientras caminaba tomada del brazo de Orión.

–No puedo creer que duráramos ahí casi dos horas- contestó divertido el archivista.

Ambos iban platicando amenamente mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Orión. Después de la reunión Sentinel le había indicado al archivista que comenzaría inmediatamente si así lo deseaba, a lo que contestó un ansioso " _¡Sí!_ " haciendo sonreír al Prime. Cuando se hubo retirado (después de darle sus primeras tareas) Ariel se ofreció a llevarlo al lugar que oficialmente sería su oficina para que Orión se familiarizara con el edificio.

-Ariel- llamó una voz a sus espaldas. La susodicha volteó encontrándose con Ultra Magnus.

-¿Sucede algo, Magnus?-

-Necesito que te encuentres con Shockwave en el Ala 7- le indicó el mecha mientras se acercaba con una datapad en la mano -Al parecer están construyendo uno de los propulsores pero necesitan calibrar unos datos-

Ariel hizo una mueca.

-¿No podrías llamar a alguien más? Orión no conoce muy bien el lugar y lo estaba acompañando a su oficina-

-Por desgracia te necesitan a ti. Pero me puedo ofrecer para llevar al archivista-

Ariel, quien seguía tomando el brazo de Orión, volteó a verlo. Él solo sonrió y le dijo que estaría bien, que entendía perfectamente que tenía sus responsabilidades y que no había ningún problema.

-Bien- contestó a femme con algo de tristeza. Ella realmente quería seguir con Orión –Te lo encargo, Magnus-

-Tranquila, le daré un paseo rápido por las instalaciones para que se familiarice un poco- sonrió el mecha entregándole la datapad a Ariel.

-Está bien. Si me da tiempo, iré a ver cómo te va Orión. ¡Nos vemos!-

La femme se despidió de ambos y camino rumbo a la Ala 7. Estaba triste porque no pudo pasar el tiempo que quería con el archivista, pero se sentía tranquila de que fuera Ultra Magnus quien estaría estaría con él. Sin embargo aún debía averiguar quién era Megatronus y evitar que se encontraran.

(…)

Megatronus se encontraba junto a otros transformers en el área de entrenamiento, ubicada en la parte trasera del Parlamento siguiendo la orden de ir a ejercitarse, la cual se había dado casi inmediatamente después del término de la reunión.

-Maldita sea- había gruñido el ex gladiador cuando vio a la femme tomar el brazo del bibliotecario y caminar rumbo a quién sabe dónde a hacer quién sabe qué.

Así que ahora se encontraba ahí, tirándole golpes un estúpido saco y murmurando improperios contra Ariel para desquitarse.

-¡Hey, Megatronus!- lo llamó un mecha mientras se acercaba a él trotando.

-¿Qué quieres Demolisher? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?- gruñó el Decepticon sin dejar de lanzar golpes.

-¿Te refieres a masacrar al saco? Sí, ya lo noté- Megatronus le advirtió con la mirada que si no hablaba pronto entonces usaría otra cosa como saco –Bien, iré al grano. Shockwave quiere que ayudemos en la construcción de un propulsor-

-¿Qué no tienen personal que se encargue de eso?-

-Yo solo sigo ordenes- Demolisher se encogió en hombros.

-Bien, ¿dónde hay que ir?- Bufó molesto el ex gladiador.

-Están en el Ala 7, vamos-

" _Lo único que me faltaba_ ", pensaba Megs de mal humor mientras seguía al otro, " _si sigo así no podré ver al bibliotecario_ "

El ex gladiador caminaba observando a su alrededor en señal de algo que le dijera en dónde estaba Orión cuando, al girar en uno de los pasillos, chocó contra alguien.

-¡L-lo siento mucho!- se disculpó el sujeto.

(…)

Orión y Ultra Magnus caminaban tranquilamente por el Parlamento mientras charlaban un poco para conocerse. Muchas de las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que el archivista había visitado el lugar y le había pedido al comandante que extendiera un poco más la visita por el lugar. " _No debería_ ", había dicho en respuesta, pero después de las insistencias de Orión al final aceptó.

-Por aquí está el área de entrenamiento- anunció Ultra Magnus mientras señalaba una gran puerta que daba hacia el exterior –Ahí es donde los transformers mantienen la condición física adecuada para las situaciones que podrían presentarse-

-¿Qué tipo de situaciones?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-No lo sabemos- contestó el comandante, indicándole el camino a seguir –Pero es mejor estar preparados-

Mientras caminaba, Orión pensaba detenidamente en aquellas palabras. No podía dejar de pensar en los peores escenarios a los que se enfrentaría Megs. ¿Realmente estaría preparado para eso? ¿Y si no tenía la condición física adecuada? ¿Y si salía herido? ¿Qué tal si algo malo pasaba durante las misiones?

…¿Qué si moría?…

Sumido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando, al girar por un pasillo, sintió su cabeza impactarse contra algo.

-¡L-lo siento mucho!- se disculpó Orión sobándose en el lugar del golpe. Cuando levantó su vista para ver con quién había chocado, se quedó congelado.

Frente a él se encontró con un par de ópticos carmesíes que lo hipnotizaron, causando que se sonrojara al instante. El dueño de los ópticos lo miró con sorpresa y lo observó de pies a cabeza, haciendo que el archivista sintiera un escalofrío que sacudió cada cable, cada aleación, cada tuerca y tornillo de todo su cuerpo. Su spark casi se detiene cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-¿Bibliotecario?- le preguntó con una voz grave y áspera que le hizo temblar las piernas. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Aún anonadado y sintiéndose insignificante ante tal transformer, Orión reunió fuerza de voluntad para hablar.

-¿M-Megs?- el susodicho sonrió y el más pequeño soltó todo el aire que había almacenado, preguntándose cuándo rayos había dejado de respirar, para imitar tímidamente la sonrisa.

Aunque exteriormente demostrara estar calmado, la cabeza de Megatronus era un total caos. Cuando bajó la mirada para gritarle al tonto que había chocado con él, se topó con lo que jamás creyó posible. Blindaje azul y rojo, voz pacífica e inocente, porte tímido y rostro sonrojado: enfrente de él estaba Orión.

Cuando su nombre pronunciado fue pronunciado por el menor, Megatronus no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-¿Acaso debes golpearme cada vez que nos encontremos?- preguntó divertido. Al ver la cara de confusión de Orión apuntó hacia su abolladura y fue entonces que éste se sonrojó completamente.

-¡¿C-cuándo lo supiste?!- se escandalizó el archivista.

-Cuando te vi al momento de presentarte, te me hacías demasiado familiar-

-¡L-lo hice sin querer!- respondió el más bajo totalmente arrepentido.

-Tranquilo, bibliotecario- Megatronus colocó su mano en la cabeza de Orión y sonrió con alegría, ocasionando que al menor le volvieran a temblar las piernas por el contacto –Felicidades por el trabajo-

-G-gracias…-

Ambos se miraban a los ópticos y sonreían bobamente. Megatronus creía que el bibliotecario era aún más lindo en persona y Orión pensaba que Megs era alguien a quien definitivamente agradecía conocer.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- la repentina pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los dos mechas que se sobre saltaron y miraron a Demolisher. Uno avergonzado y otro con molestia.

-No es nada que te incumba- contestó el ex gladiador con rudeza llevándose una mano a la cara, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que su rostro no se sonrojara. Se sentía apenado. Feliz, sí, pero apenado.

El gesto hizo reír divertido al bibliotecario.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?- habló Ultra Magnus –Deberían estar entrenando-

Demolisher le explicó que Shockwave necesitaba personal para la construcción de un propulsor en el Ala 7 y que él y Megatronus iban en camino hacia allá cuando se toparon con ellos y ocurrió aquella rara escena.

Impulsado por una extraña sensación que no pudo definir, Orión le preguntó a Ultra Magnus si lo podía llevar hacia allá. El comandante lo miró con una ceja alzada y después miró a Megatronus quien evitó la mirada rápidamente.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos llevarte a tu oficina- respondió –El Consejo te ha pedido que revises algunos documentos ¿no es así?-

El archivista asintió lentamente con un poco de tristeza. Al verlo Megs apretó el puño con ira ya que el estúpido de Ultra Magnus había entristecido a su Orión.

-Iré a buscarte cuando termine con eso, bibliotecario- prometió colocando su mano en la cabeza del menor intentando mejorar su ánimo, viendo que había funcionado cuando éste le había sonreído. Seguido de eso, él y Demolisher se despidieron del comandante y caminaron rumbo a su destino en el Ala 7.

-¿Ahora me dirás que rayos pasó ahí?- preguntó Demolisher durante el camino.

-No- respondió con simpleza Megatronus. El otro lo miró detenidamente para finalmente encogerse en hombros.

-Bien, no importa-

Y siguieron su camino.

Por otro lado Ultra Magnus y Orión caminaban por el pasillo directo a la oficina de este último en un extraño silencio. Si bien era cierto que cuando Magnus le dijo a Orión que tenía sus responsabilidades era porque debía hacerlas, también era cierto que lo había dicho porque la escena anterior lo había confundido demasiado.

Él creía que Orión y Ariel eran sparkmates y que esa era la razón por el que la femme lo abrazaba constantemente; pero por lo que acababa de presenciar parecía no ser era esa manera y que, de hecho, Orión y Megatronus podrían serlo (cosa que realmente no le incomodaba en nada).

Suspiro con mucho alivio al darse cuenta de que todo habían sido suposiciones suyas, ya que, aunque no lo demostrara mucho, la verdad era que Ultra Magnus sentía algo por Ariel. Aún cuando ésta solo lo viera como un amigo.

-Aquí es- Anunció deteniéndose delante de la puerta y abriéndola para pasar seguido de Orión –Te dejo para que realices tus deberes-

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias-

Cuando Magnus estuvo en el umbral de la puerta, se giró hacia el archivista y lo llamó.

-Orión- el susodicho volteó -¿Tú y Megatronus… son sparkmates?-

-¿Q-qué? ¡No!... él y yo solo… nosotros… él es…- El rostro del archivista volvió a tornarse roja completamente y comenzó a jugar con sus manos ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Al ver el manojo de nervios y vergüenza en el que se había convertido el archivista, Ultra Magnus suspiró y sonrió levemente.

-Está bien- dijo mientras regresaba hacia la puerta –Quizás solo son suposiciones mías- y sin más se fue, dejando a Orión solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué Ultra Magnus preguntó eso? Simplemente no era lógico para Orión, él y Megs eran solo amigos. Además Megs no era gay ¡Y Orión menos!… ¿o sí lo era? ¡No, claro que no!, aunque… ¡Argh! El archivista se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza por la frustración de sus pensamientos y se dejó caer en el asiento. Desde que había conocido a Megs todo en su cabeza había comenzado a ser un caos total; se sentía relajado cuando se mensajeaban, escuchar su voz por el comunicador lo había hecho feliz, saber que se conocerían formalmente hacia que le temblaran las piernas y ver sus ópticos… eso simplemente lo hipnotizó. Pero ¿por qué?

" _¿Tú y Megatronus… son sparkmates?_ " la pregunta se repitió en sus pensamientos y de repente la melancolía y la tristeza asaltaron su spark.

-No- dijo en la total soledad de su oficina- No lo somos-

(…)

Ariel y Shockwave se encontraban en el Ala 7 revisando unos datos en la datapad de éste último. Cuando la femme había llegado al lugar revisó el propulsor a petición de Shockwave, encontrando que el verdadero error había sido producido por cables descontinuados que habían sacado del almacén, los cuales no soportaban la descarga de energía que necesitaban y que, por lo tanto, debían desarmar el propulsor para instalar los correctos.

-Deberías supervisar qué es lo que el personal saca y de dónde lo saca, Shockwave- le decía Ariel –Podría ocurrir un accidente un día de estos-

-Estoy al tanto de los riesgos de la situación- contestó el mecha –Pero esto no habría sucedido si hubieras estado en tu puesto-

Ariel bajo la mirada totalmente arrepentida. Quería estar con Orión pero Shockwave tenía razón, si seguía actuando de esa manera el proyecto se retrasaría considerablemente, y eso sin mencionar el gran costo que ello representaría para el Consejo.

-Lo siento, Shockwave- se disculpó la femme –No volverá a suceder-

-Eso espero-

Después de eso se pusieron a supervisar el desarmando del propulsor para evitar el daño tanto del equipo como del personal. Lo último que necesitaban era un accidente por negligencia o descuido que dañe a más de uno.

-¡Shockwave!- gritó una voz.

El mecha volteó al escuchar su nombre y observó como Demolisher y Megatronus se dirigían hacia el lugar en donde estaba.

-Ya están aquí- habló Ariel –Pero aún no me has dicho para qué necesitas a dos soldados-

Shockwave no contestó. Espero a que los dos mechas se acercaran a ellos y entonces habló.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shockwave?- habló Megatronus con su típico mal humor causando que Ariel lo mirara con desagrado. ¡Qué mecha tan grosero!

-Necesitamos más personal para esta área- Megatronus alzó una ceja indicándole que se explicara -Debido a un descuido corremos el riesgo de que se retrase el proyecto-

-Y quieres que ayuden para que no suceda- habló Ariel, entendiendo ahora el por qué de las acciones del mecha.

-Afirmativo. ¿Ayudarán?- Megatronus alzo los hombros con desinterés y Demolisher asintió con la cabeza –Bien. Vayan a la plataforma B-071, ahí les dirán que hacer-

Los soldados hicieron un saludo militar y se giraron, comenzando a caminar.

-Y Megatronus- alzó la voz Shockwave y el ex gladiador lo volteó a ver. A Ariel casi se le cae la mandíbula –No causes problemas-

El mecha sonrió divertido y se giró para alcanzar a Demolisher, desapareciendo a lo lejos.

" _¡Es él!_ " pensó Ariel. Observó las plataformas en construcción y sonrió maliciosamente " _Creo que tengo un plan…_ "

El resto del día pasó sin ningún otro contratiempo o sorpresa. Orión se encontraba revisando los archivos que le habían pedido; Ariel estaba supervisando y recalibrando datos junto a Shockwave; Ultra Magnus entrenaba a los soldados y Megatronus cargaba y ensamblaba la plataforma junto a otros compañeros.

De vez en cuando Ariel pasaba a comprobar que se estuviera haciendo bien la construcción, y de paso comprobar que Megatronus no se hubiera ido a ningún lado, cosa que el ex gladiador notó con facilidad.

" _Qué molesta eres_ ", pensaba, preguntándose el cómo rayos Orión podía soportarla.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 6 de la tarde, hora de salir.

Ariel caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina donde estaba Orión. Se había asegurado de salir sin que Megatronus la viera para que así no pudiera interrumpir el momento o algo parecido, ya que le pediría al archivista si se podrían ir juntos a casa y no quería que tener un indeseado con ellos dos.

Se encontraba a unos metros de su destino cuando se topó con Ultra Magnus.

-Hola Magnus- saludó alegremente la femme -¿Ya vas de salida?-

-Sí, el entrenamiento terminó hace apenas unos minutos, ¿y tú ya te vas?- Ariel asintió -¿Te gustaría que te acompañara a casa o prefieres ir sola?- El comandante sabía que se arriesgaba mucho al hacer la pregunta de esa manera tan repentina, pero no perdía nada con hacerlo.

Ariel se sintió tentada en mentirle a Magnus y decir que se iría sola para que de esa manera se pudiera ir con Orión, pero lo pensó muy detenidamente. Ella y Magnus se conocían desde que estudiaban en la Academia y no era justo tratarlo así.

-¡Me encantaría!- le sonrió Ariel. Ultra Magnus imitó el gesto sintiéndose sumamente feliz.

¡Victoria para Magnus!

–Solo deja ir por Orión- continuó la femme –Así nos podremos ir los tres-

El comandante casi se golpea contra la pared.

" _Vale tornillo la vida_ "

-Por supuesto- contestó el mecha con una extraña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa –Vamos por el archivista- Caminaron los metros que faltaban y tocaron la puerta, recibiendo la invitación de pasar.

Dentro de la oficina todo era un caos. Montañas de datapads se acumulaban en el escritorio y en el suelo mientras Orión se encontraba en medio leyendo y catalogando todos y cada uno de ellos con una paciencia casi divina.

-¡Wow, sí que tienes trabajo!- habló Ariel totalmente asombrada. No había imaginado que Orión tendría tanto trabajo por realizar ¡y en su primer día!

-Solo un poco- contestó con simpleza el archivista levantando los hombros.

-¿En serio puedes con todo eso tú solo?- preguntó asombrado Ultra Magnus recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Orión.

-Por cierto, ¿qué se les ofrece?- preguntó sonriente mientras se acercaba a ellos, dejando el par de documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Veníamos por ti- respondió Ariel –Ya son las 6, la jornada de hoy a terminado y queríamos saber si te acompañábamos a casa-

-Lo siento mucho…- la disculpa de Orión dejó confundidos sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con una ceja alzada –Aún debo terminar de archivar algunas cosas y tardaré un poco más-

-¿No puedes hacerlo mañana?- preguntó Magnus a lo que Orión negó.

-Los necesitan lo antes posible. Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar el archivista al ver la cara de decepción de Ariel.

-Está bien…- habló la femme –Entonces, nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, hasta mañana-

Ariel y Ultra Magnus salieron de la oficina y se dejaron a Orión con sus deberes. La femme se sentía decepcionada, pero entendía perfectamente que el trabajo era el trabajo y no podía culpar a Orión por puntualidad y esfuerzo ya que, después de todo, eran unas de las cualidades que lo caracterizaban.

Ambos transformers caminaban por el pasillo platicando sobre su día cuando Megatronus apareció frente a ellos caminado en dirección contraria " _Justo donde está la oficina de Orión_ " pensó Ariel. Cuando quedaron frente a frente ambos se miraron con ira mal contenida causando una tensión que podía casi palparse.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirige, soldado?- preguntó Ariel, sorprendiendo a Magnus por su manera ruda de hablar.

" _¡Qué #!%? &! te interesa!_" pensó Megatronus, conteniéndose para no contestarlo.

-Hacia los casilleros- espetó con rudeza –Como sabrá, repentinamente me pidieron que ayudara con las plataformas, lo que no me permitió ir por mis cosas-

Ariel lo estudió sigilosamente hasta que Ultra Magnus dejó que Megatronus pasara.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le preguntó a la femme.

-No es nada- contestó mientras movía la mano restándole importancia –Vámonos ya- y caminaron.

" _No hay nada que temer_ ", pensaba la femme, " _Después de todo Orión tiene trabajo que hacer_ ".

La realidad era que Megatronus no mentía cuando dijo que iba por unas cosas que se encontraban en su casillero y que no había tenido la oportunidad de sacar, pero también había ido a ver al bibliotecario tal y como le había dicho. Sin embargo, debido a que no sabía dónde estaba exactamente siguió a la femme loca en el momento en el que salió, cuando ella pensaba que no la veía.

Así que ahora estaba ahí, frente a la puerta de la oficina de Orión. Suspiró hondo y la abrió. Cuando el bibliotecario levantó la mirada y vio de quien se trataba, sonrió inmediatamente.

-Ho-hola, Megs- saludó nerviosamente. El hecho de ver al ex gladiador entrar en su oficina había hecho que su spark brillara con intensidad, sintiendo como dio un vuelco en su pecho cuando le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola, bibliotecario- saludó adentrándose en el lugar y tomando una datapad –Por si no lo sabes, es hora de salir-

-Lo sé, no soy tonto- el archivista había hecho un puchero que derritió la spark de Megatronus.

-¿Entonces porqué sigues aquí?-

-Necesito archivar algunos informes más para mañana. Me tendré que ir más tarde- suspiró Orión. Sabía que Megatronus le pediría que se fueran juntos a casa para platicar más, pero tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y no podía dejarlo para después.

Ante todo pronóstico el ex gladiador se sentó en una de las sillas al lado del escritorio y cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Orión.

-Te voy a esperar-

La cara del bibliotecario se tornó roja y de nuevo le temblaron las piernas. Se había esperado como respuesta un "Entonces te dejo" o "Nos vemos mañana" ¡incluso un "Me mandas un mensaje cuando termines"! Pero no. En lugar de eso Megs contestó "Te voy a esperar".

Ambos mechas se miraron y sonrieron, sintiéndose extraños. Uno se sentía feliz, nervioso, avergonzado y confundido mientras que el otro estaba calmado, feliz y con una peculiar sensación de tranquilidad.

Ahora Megatronus golpeteaba en una pad, a su lado, Orión leía los documentos. Ambos estaban en silencio pero, a diferencia de lo que al principio creía, era un silencio cómodo, sentados uno al lado del otro. Cada uno en lo suyo pero disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Ese día ambos regresaron juntos a casa.

.

~.~.~.~.~

Cuando Starscream entró al laboratorio observó a Skyfire hablando por su comunicador, quien susurró un "Hablamos después" en cuanto vio al seeker cruzar la puerta. Aquello hizo sospechar de él.

-Bienvenido, Star- saludó alegremente el jet mientras se acercaba al otro para abrazarlo. Starscream lo esquivó.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó desconfiadamente. El más grande lo miró sorprendido.

-Solo pedía unos cuantos materiales para el laboratorio. Algunos de los utensilios están algo viejos y necesitan ser reemplazados-

-¿Y por qué colgaste cuando yo entré?-

-Porque cuando te veo todo lo demás puede irse al chispazo- contestó tiernamente Skyfire con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Starscream se sonrojó y mostró una leve sonrisa, misma que se agrandó cuando su sparkmate lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Skyfire conocía la vida del seeker porque este se la había contado personalmente, así como también le había confesado que conocerse era sin duda la mejor cosa que le había pasado en toda su vida, por lo que entendía a la perfección que sus celos eran la muestra de que temía perderlo.

-Te amo- dijo Skyfire. Starscream apretó más el agarre entre los dos y, escondiendo su rostro, murmuró un apenas audible " _Yo también_ ".

Sin embargo, en todos los años de relación que tenían Skyfire jamás había hecho algo como eso. El miedo comenzaba a crecer en la spark de Starscream.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí por hoy! :D Amo dejarlos en suspenso ¿no lo han notado? xD jajaja

Bueno, ahora mi pequeña excusa... como sabran hace poco tuve evaluación en la escuela y pues... salí mal :v pero no mal de "Le gano la flojera" sino mal mal de "No le importo ni una papa" xD Así que tuve que enfocarme en las prioridades. No es que no concidere importante continuar el fic (yo sin ustedes no soy nada ;n;) pero la escuela es lo que me dará de comer añgun día (dicen...) así que tardaré un poco en actualizar

Como he dicho desde un principio NO pienso abandonar el fic, así que sean pacientes unu y recen a Primus para que pase las materias y tenga todas las vacaciones para escribir nwn

Bueno, ya no tengo más que aclarar xD Recuerden dejar reviews y haganme saber si hay algún error:3 Y sus teorías, amo leer cómo se quibran la cabeza intentando averiguar que ocurrirá después xD jajaja

Ciao~


	10. Chapter 10

¡Adivinen quién regresó! *w*

Lamento haberme desaparecido así, pero este último parcial de la escuela a sido el más pesado de todos (no he dormido mucho en varios días ;n;) pero tengo buenas noticias: ¡Pase todas las materias! XD Lo que significa que estaré todas las vacaciones libre y podré actualizar más seguido:3 claro, siempre y cuando la inspiración me ayude. Pero no hablemos de cosas feas XD

Como he estado inactiva por casi un mes (creo que ya lo cumplí :v) he escrito el cap más largo (casi 15 hojas de word) y todo lleno de feelings, así que están avisados ewe

Una cosa más, responderé los reviews abajo para que puedan leer de una vez xD, porque sé que estan desesperados.

¡Así que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Starscream** /  Skyfire / _**Jazz**_

 **Martes 20 de Octubre.**

Aún en su oficina, Orión corregía algunas datapads en silencio cuando tocaron a su puerta. Indicó que estaba abierta y, sin despegar la vista del aparato en sus manos, escuchó la puerta abrirse, a alguien entrar por ella y cerrarla.

-Te traigo algo de comer- Orión sonrió al reconocer la voz –Lo que sirven en la Cafetería es un completo fiasco, pero peor es nada-

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho- contestó con una risa el bibliotecario mientras dejaba la datapad y se sentaba a un lado de Megatronus frente al escritorio –Además, no puede ser tan mala- El ex gladiador le extendió un plato a Orión.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando estés con First Aid por culpa de intoxicación- dijo Megs con su típica risa reverberante, causando que los sistemas del archivista se sacudieran en un escalofrío.

No importaba cuantas veces lo escuchara reír, nunca se acostumbraría a la peculiar (y linda) risa del otro. Contagiado, Orión lo acompañó en su risa para después charlar sobre cualquier cosa.

Orión solía pensar constantemente en el por qué de ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo por qué se sentía extraño cuando estaba con Megs o por qué al oír su voz le cosquilleaban los sistemas; por qué le gustaba tanto cuando reía o por qué lo hipnotizaban tanto sus ópticos; por qué su chispa brillaba con intensidad cada que tocaba su mano o lo curaba de heridas leves que se hacía durante la jornada o por qué se sentía vacío cuando no se podían ver.

Pensaba en Megatronus y en por qué tenía tanto poder sobre él.

-Me siento mal al decirlo, pero tienes razón- dijo Orión entre risas –Esto es horrible-

-Te lo dije- Ambos rieron de nuevo.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Orión había comenzado a trabajar en el Parlamento y, como era de esperarse, ambos mechas buscaban la presencia del otro cada que tenían la oportunidad; siendo Megatronus quien normalmente buscaba a Orión debido a la cantidad de trabajo que el Consejo le dejaba a éste último, pero ello no significara que el bibliotecario no contribuyera con sus esfuerzos.

Inconscientemente, o más bien en un acuerdo mudo, se hizo la costumbre de encontrarse en la oficina del pequeño bibliotecario por dos razones. La primera era porque cuando Orión leía los informes se olvidaba completamente de todo (o bueno, casi) y a veces dejaba pasar el almuerzo, así que Megatronus pensó que podría usar eso como una excusa para pasar más tiempo con SU bibliotecario. Plan que resultaba bastante bien hasta que aparecía la femme loca y molesta, siendo ella la segunda razón por la que se veían en la oficina.

Ariel solía interrumpir los encuentros de ambos con demasiada frecuencia que Megatronus planeaba muy seriamente hacer que sufriera un terrible "accidente" para que así los dejara en paz; pero al final, la tierna sonrisa y el buen humor de Orión hacían que se relajara. Tal vez no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que Megs no perdiera el control.

Estúpido bibliotecario y su maldito poder sobre él.

-¿Aún sigues construyendo plataformas?- preguntó Orión.

-Sí. Hemos estado teniendo problemas con ésta última, pero creo que hoy terminamos-

-Hoy no tengo tanto trabajo, ¿crees que podría ir a verte más tarde?- La inocente pregunta de Orión hizo que el ex gladiador desviara la mirada nervioso evitando con todas sus fuerzas un sonrojo.

Porque él, el gran Megatronus, no se sonrojaba.

-…Como quieras- respondió con todo el control que tenía (que realmente era mucho).

-¡Entonces ahí te veo!- exclamó con una tierna sonrisa el archivista. Su compañero también sonrió y colocó su mano en la cabeza del otro, gesto que no podía dejar de hacer y que, de hecho, buscaba cualquier excusa para hacerlo. Cuando el bibliotecario lo miró risueño, Megs creyó que, por un momento, por un simple nanoklik, pudo haberse sonrojado. Suspiró derrotado.

Pero por Orión podría permitirse algunas derrotas más.

Sin notarlo, las risas de ambos fueron disminuyendo conforme sus miradas se hacían más intensas. Orión sabía que había caído bajo el extraño hechizo de los ópticos de Megs de nuevo, pero no le importaba, él podía pasar horas contemplándolos. Incluso podía jurar que jamás había visto un carmesí tan penetrante y profundo como el que tenían los ópticos del ex gladiador, por lo que fue imposible no sentirse… extraño ante ellos.

La mano de Megatronus se deslizó con lentitud por la cabeza de Orión hasta llegar a tomar su mejilla. Ahí el ex gladiador acarició su pómulo y observó como el más pequeño apagaba los ópticos un momento y colocaba su mano sobre la del más grande, disfrutando del contacto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar. Así como no pasó mucho tiempo para que la mirada de Megatronus se posara en los labios de Orión, mismos que se encontraban entreabiertos.

" _¡Hazlo!"_ , le gritaba su cabeza _"Lo tienes frente a ti, ¡HAZLO!"_

Los ópticos de Megs se entrecerraron y con lentitud fue acercando su rostro al de Orión. El bibliotecario creyó ver algo diferente en la mirada del kaoniano, una emoción que no pudo descifrar y que, sin embargo, lo hizo respirar con dificultad. Instintivamente Orión lo imitó y miró hacia los labios de Megs.

De a poco sus rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían oír sus sistemas respiratorios trabajando. Ambos apagaron sus ópticos y entonces…

-¡Orión!- un alegre Sideswipe entró por la puerta y rápidamente Megatronus y Orión se separaron. El ex gladiador le lanzó una mirada llena de ira al recién llegado, causando que éste levantara ambas manos gritando que era inocente.

Definitivamente Sideswipe había entrado a la lista negra de Megatronus de "Trasformers que mataría por interrumpir un momento con Orión" la cual, cabe decir, era DEMASIADO larga.

En serio.

Al ver la extraña escena y el incómodo ambiente que se comenzó a sentir el bot rojo no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó confundido.

-¡N-No! No, claro que no- habló con rapidez Orión, colocándose su máscara protectora para disimular lo rojo de su rostro y una sonrisa que no podía quitar -¿Q-qué se te ofrece Sideswipe?-

-Magnus me ha pedido que venga por unos informes de no sé qué-

-¡A-ah, sí! Aquí están- el bibliotecario se levanto con rapidez y, con mayor torpeza de lo normal, tomó unas datapads que se encontraban del otro lado del escritorio, evitando a toda costa la intensa mirada de Megatronus.

Una vez que las tuvo en sus manos, se dirigió a la puerta y se las dio a Sideswipe, lejos de la mirada del kaoniano quien, debido a la posición en la que estaba, le daba la espalda a la puerta.

De acuerdo, aquello no había salido como Megatronus quería pero si el estúpido del mecha rojo se iba pronto tal vez podía arreglar las cosas. Sí, solo tenía que…

-¡Hola, Orión!- Ariel corrió a abrazar al susodicho para después saludar alegremente a Sideswipe.

" _¡Me lleva la…!"_ , Megs, al escuchar la voz, sintió el impulso de golpearse repetidamente contra el escritorio para desahogarse, pero juntó todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo.

Estúpida femme inoportuna.

-¿Ya comieron?- preguntó Ariel a Orión y Sideswipe, ya que hasta ahora no había notado a Megatronus.

-No, aún no- hizo un puchero Sideswipe –Magnus quería que le diera unos informes sobre algo que no entendí y no he podido comer nada-

-¿Qué tal si vamos al Comedor y pedimos algo?- ambos transformers miraron a Orión.

-E-eh… de hecho yo…- el archivista se giro para mirar a Megatronus, quien había estado escuchando la conversación, con suplica. El movimiento hizo que Ariel notara al ex gladiador por primera vez desde que llegó. Frunció el ceño.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Megatronus con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Era realmente gratificante arruinar los planes de la femme.

(…)

-Creo que mejor paramos un momento, estoy cansado- Skyfire se separó del microscopio y masajeo su cuello, llegando a escuchar como el metal chirriaba debido a la mala postura.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar?- preguntó Starscream imitando a su sparkmate y comenzando a estirar su cuerpo (más que nada sus alas).

-¡Claro! Si quieres puedes ir adelantándote, aún necesito guardar algunas cosas. Yo te alcanzo-

-No te tardes- respondió el seeker con el ceño fruncido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Jamás te haría esperar- Starscream se sonrojó y comenzó a maldecirlo haciendo que Skyfire sonriera en victoria. Había logrado el resultado deseado.

Aún maldiciendo bajo, el más pequeño salió del laboratorio rumbo al lugar de siempre a esperar a su sparkmate. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, Skyfire tomó su comunicador y llamó a Jazz.

_._._

~Llamada entrante: Sky~

(Aceptar)

J: _**Solo ha pasado una semana, Sky.**_

SF: Sé que solo ha pasado una semana, pero estoy muy ansioso.

J: _**Sí, se nota. ¿Starscream sabe algo?**_

SF: No, no lo sabe. Pero eso de colgar repentinamente cuando entra al laboratorio se ve demasiado sospechoso.

J: _**No dejes que te descubra, sé que le encantará el regalo que le darás.**_

SF: Gracias, llevo mucho tiempo planeando esto, y créeme, aún creo que es muy poco para alguien como él.

J: _**Amigo, tú serías capaz de encontrar la cura de la cybercrosis (1) y llamar a la vacuna con su nombre. Además lo que le darás no es cualquier cosa, quiero decir ¡Un viaje a Six Lasers! (2) ¿De dónde rayos sacaste los créditos?**_

SF: Estuve ahorrando. Te lo dije, lo he estado planeando por mucho tiempo.

J: _**Realmente debes amarlo.**_

SF: Como no te imaginas.

J: _**Bueno amigo, tengo que dejarte. Más tarde te llamaré para confirmarlo todo.**_

SF: De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo Jazz.

J: _**De nada, adiós.**_

SF: ¡Adiós!

_._._

Skyfire guardó su comunicador y con una enorme sonrisa salió del laboratorio para encontrarse con Starscream. Recorrió el pasillo con rapidez y salió hacia la azotea del edificio. Ahí, mirando hacia el cielo, se encontraba su sparkmate. Se veía tan relajado, tranquilo y extrañamente feliz que no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse por detrás, rodearlo con sus brazos y besar su cabeza.

-Te tardaste- se quejó el seeker causando la risa del más grande.

-No, tú me extrañas que es distinto- contestó divertido el científico, sabiendo que Starscream frunciría el ceño avergonzado.

-…Idiota- rió el más pequeño. Ambos se transformaron y volaron hacia el local de siempre.

Skyfire ignoró el hecho de creer ver a Star hablando por su comunicador. Con una sonrisa en su cara.

(…)

Megatronus estaba convencido de que la vida amaba verlo sufrir.

La vida o cierta femme.

Justo como Ariel había propuesto, todos se encontraban ahora en una de las mesas del Comedor almorzando algo que estaba lejos de parecer comestible. Ella, Orión, Sideswipe, First Aid, Ultra Magnus y Prowl se sentaron juntos. En la mesa de al lado, alejado del resto, estaba Megatronus.

" _Como la odio…"_ , pensaba el ex gladiador ya que no había sido idea suya el sentarse en otra mesa lejos de su Orión.

En cuanto habían salido de la oficina del bibliotecario, y mientras se dirigían al Comedor, se habían encontrado a Ultra Magnus en el camino, quien se unió a ellos en petición de Ariel aceptando gustoso. Ya en el Comedor se habían topado con los demás y Sideswipe, al verlos, propuso ir hacia allá. Ariel rodeó el brazo de Orión y caminó con él hacia allá, dejando atrás a un Megs muy irritado y a un Ultra Magnus desilusionado (aunque por fuera ambos se vieran de lo más normal).

Cuando llegaron a la mesa la femme sentó a Orión a su lado, quedando él en la orilla; los demás se ubicaron conforme iban llegando al lugar, quedando así: Ultra Magnus, Ariel y Orión de un lado y Sideswipe, First Aid y Prowl del otro.

¿Y Megatronus?

Bueno… no había más lugar en la mesa. Además Ariel había sentado a Orión estratégicamente para que nadie pudiera ponerse al lado.

Maldita. Inteligente, sí, pero una maldita hija del chispazo al fin y al cabo.

Viendo la situación (y no muy contento con ella) Megs terminó sentándose en la mesa de al lado, pensando en las mil maneras en las que se vengaría de la femme y maldiciendo cada vez que ella se acercaba más a SU Orión. Estaba pellizcando la cosa en su plato cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, al principio lo ignoró pensando que era su imaginación pero después de un rato comenzó a sentirse incómodo así que, buscando al dueño de la mirada, volteó el rostro y se encontró con los zafiros de Orión. Sobresaltándose por haber sido descubierto, el archivista se sonrojó y sonrió con nerviosismo rezando para que Megatronus no pensara nada raro de él, y para su sorpresa el ex gladiador le devolvió la sonrisa y regresó la mirada a su plato.

La escena hizo que Orión se entristeciera, primero porque Megatronus dejó de mirarlo y segundo porque estaba en otra mesa lejos de él. Todo se podía solucionar con facilidad, simplemente tenía que levantarse, dirigirse a él y almorzar juntos.

-¿Tú qué crees Orión?- preguntó Ariel haciendo regresar a la realidad al archivista.

Era verdad, estaba con Ariel.

-¿S-sobre qué?- contestó apenado –Es que no estaba escuchando, lo siento-

-¿En dónde tienes la cabeza, Pax?- preguntó divertido Sideswipe.

-La verdad- contestó sin pensar y mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba Megs –No muy lejos de aquí-

Ariel frunció el ceño.

Volviendo con Megatronus y su solitaria existencia, seguía pellizcando la cosa de su plato y con un muy mal humor. Descubrir que era Orión quien lo mirara constantemente era una victoria más sobre la femme, ya que significaba que aunque Orión estuviera con ella él preferiría estar con Megs ante todo.

Sonreía triunfantemente por el pensamiento cuando su comunicador sonó.

_._._

~Llamada entrante: Bufón~

(Rechazar)

[10:19 am]

 **¿En serio hay que pasar por lo mismo?**

~Llamada entrante: Megatonto~

(Aceptar)

SS: **…**

M: _…_

SS: **…**

M: _¿Sucede algo?_

SS: **No lo sé.**

M: _¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?_

SS: **Es sobre Sky.**

M: _¿Hizo explotar el laboratorio… de nuevo?_

SS: **No.**

M: _¿Terminó contigo?_

SS: **No.**

M: _¿Se pelearon?_

SS: **No.**

M: _¿Podrías decir otra cosa que no sea "No"?_

SS: **…**

M: _…_

SS: **…**

_._._

El silenció comenzaba a desesperar a Megatronus, sin embargo no le daba un buen presentimiento el hecho de que Starscream no haya contestado con uno de sus típicos comentarios tontos y sarcásticos.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con esos dos.

_._._

M: _Escúchame Starscream, se lo que sea que haya pasado… *cof* p-puedes decírmelo…_

SS: (apenas audible)… **tengo miedo.**

M: _¿Qué?_

SS: **Nada, olvídalo, ni siquiera sé por qué rayos te llamé en primer lugar. Conociendo a muchos transformers te elegí a ti y creo que es estúpido haberlo hecho sabiendo el tipo de relación "Odio/Amistad" que tenemos. Supongo que es por el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y porque si no fuera por ti no habría llegado a Iacon (aún si fue contra mi propia voluntad al principio), o podría ser porque realmente necesito hablar con alguien de confianza, o en tu caso casi de confianza, sobre lo que está pasando porque estoy algo angustiado y deseperado (pero si le dices a alguien te mueres) y no sé qué rayos puedo hacer.**

_._._

Megatronus escuchó atentamente todo lo que Starscream le había dicho y frunció el ceño. Realmente parecía desesperado y no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Sí, desde que se conocieron en los Pozos de Kaon habían tenido ese choque de personalidades, pero habían sido esos choques los que había forjado la extraña y retorcida relación que tenía. Aún hoy se solía preguntar sobre cómo podría llamarla porque estaba seguro que no existía palabra en el universo que pudiera describir aquello a la perfección.

A veces el seeker lo miraba con admiración y en otras veces parecía que lo mataba de mil y un maneras en su mente (cosa que también hacía Megatronus), o bien lo retaba con sus comentarios sarcásticos y estúpidos después de decirle que era un genio.

Era extraño, no lo podía negar, pero también creía que quizás y solo quizás él y Starscream tenían una relación parecida a padre e hijo. Pensarlo le causó escalofríos, pero si podía ayudaría al más pequeño, justo como en aquella ocasión.

_._._

M: _Te escucho._

SS: **¿Qué?**

M: _Cuéntame lo que está pasando, y que sea rápido porque estoy en mi almuerzo._

SS: (risa) **Eres un idiota.**

M: (risa) _Solo habla bufón._

SS: **… me parece que Skyfire me engaña. Tal vez estoy exagerando y todo está en mi cabeza pero cada vez que entro al laboratorio lo encuentro hablando por el comunicador y en cuanto me mira cuelga rápidamente. También suele desaparecer en medio de la noche y aparecer solo a unos minutos de despertar diciendo que se ha levantado antes que yo. Además, me dijo hace una semana que tomaría "horas extras" pero investigué y todos dicen que no se queda en el laboratorio hasta la hora que él me dice y ya no sé qué pensar.**

M: _No tiene sentido lo que me estás diciendo. Si no mal recuerdo llevan casi 64 años de relación (3) así que dudo que te esté engañando, pero de todas formas no bajes la guardia._

SS: (suspira) **supongo…**

M: _Solo cálmate ¿quieres?, pareces un sparkling._

SS: **Y tú un idiota ¡Ah, no! Ya lo eres.**

M: _Ya eres tú de nuevo… y lo detesto._

SS: (risa) **Sí, sí, lo que digas. Dejaré de darte de mi valioso tiempo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.**

M: _Espera, bufón._

SS: **¿Qué quieres?**

M: _…si te llega a hacer daño… bueno, yo mismo me encargaré de arrancarle la spark del pecho…_

SS: **…**

M: _…_

SS: **Gracias, Megatonto.**

M: _Como sea. Cuelga de una vez para que pueda comer a gusto._

SS: (sarcasmo) **Oh, claro su majestad, como usted ordene.**

M: (risa) _Inútil pedazo de…_

_._._

Megatronus sonrió socarronamente y guardó su comunicador mientras negaba divertido.

Lentamente su expresión se fue tornando seria en cuanto recordó la razón de la llamada de Starscream y sintió un mano posarse en su hombro.

(…)

Por más que lo intentaba Orión sabía que sería inútil dejar de ver a Megatronus y sentirse culpable de que no estuviera almorzando con ellos en la misma mesa. A veces Ariel le hacía una pregunta o lo movía del brazo para que regresara a la conversación, pero para cuando se daba cuenta sus ópticos estaban de nuevo sobre el ex gladiador.

Orión había visto cuando Megs tomó su comunicador y comenzó a hablar con alguien, observando atentamente cada expresión que hacía. Ariel notó aquello y pensó que podría ser una oportunidad para meterle ideas a Orión y separarlo de Megatronus.

-Sé ve muy entretenido- dijo la femme inocentemente mirando hacia el ex gladiador.

-¿Con quién estará hablando?- susurró para sí mismo cuando vio a su amigo fruncir el ceño. Ariel lo escuchó.

-No lo sé - dijo Ariel – Pero sea quien sea parece ser alguien muy importante para Megatronus-

En ese momento Megatronus soltó una risa y Orión tensó los hombros. La idea, por alguna razón, no le agradaba mucho. De hecho no le agradaba nada. Por el contrario, Ariel sonrió al ver que su plan sí estaba dando resultado.

-Eso parece…- contestó Orión con un tono que Ariel pudo detectar como… ¿Enojo? No. ¿Indiferencia? Tampoco. ¿Celos? …quería creer que no.

Una nueva risa surgió.

-Bueno, no impor…- Ariel no terminó de hablar cuando Orión se levantó rápidamente de su asiento haciendo que todos en la mesa lo voltearan a ver- ¿Orión, qué haces?-

El bibliotecario no sabía que responder a eso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a ir hacia donde estaba Megs solo porque está hablando con alguien más? Sin razonarlo realmente, los pasos de Orión lo llevaban hacía allá. Escuchaba la voz de los otros preguntándole si pasaba algo malo, pero los ignoró y siguió su camino hacia la mesa de Megs.

Cuando estuvo detrás de él colocó una mano en su hombro, haciendo que volteara, y le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

Todos, incluido Megatronus, miraron perplejos lo que había hecho Orión ya que no era muy común que hiciera algo como eso.

Megs observó la mueca de desconcierto de Ariel y sonrió.

 _Megs: 2_

 _Ariel: 0_

Por otro lado, Orión pensaba en porqué había hecho eso y si realmente estuvo bien haberlo hecho. Se sentía extrañamente enojado por el pensamiento de que alguien más pudiera alegrar a Megatronus y no entendía la razón. ¿Por qué le interesaba saber quién era ese transformer que podía hacer reír a su Megs?… Espera, ¿"su Megs"? ¡Ni siquiera era suyo!

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza?!

-¿Bibliotecario?- la voz del ex gladiador hizo reaccionar a Orión. Éste sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojó, de seguro ahora sí creería que estaba loco.

-¿S-sí?-

-Gracias- Sonrió Megs haciendo que Orión se sonrojara aún más. De a poco sintió como la extraña sensación de enojo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Las piezas comenzaban a armarse en el subconsciente del bibliotecario.

Por desgracia para ambos mechas, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando llegó la hora de regresar a sus labores. Ariel observó desde su asiento el cómo Orión y Megatronus se alejaban por el pasillo que iba hacia la oficina del primero, pensando que de seguro el ex gladiador se había ofrecido a acompañar al archivista.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-¿Ariel?- Ultra Magnus vio como la femme se sobresaltaba y volteaba a verlo -¿Estás bien?- preguntó al notarla extraña.

-Sí- mintió con una sonrisa forzada –Estoy bien. Debo ir a ver las plataformas ¡Nos vemos Magnus!- y se giró para irse.

Con paso apresurado y los puños fuertemente cerrados, Ariel recordaba el fracaso en el que había terminado su plan. Estaba perdiendo, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Después de varios minutos llegó al Ala 7 y, viéndose completamente sola, gritó y pateó la base de una columna de la plataforma que se estaba terminando de construir. Sabía tenía que hacer algo pronto o si no perdería a Orión. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio que los demás trabajadores comenzaban a llegar.

No notó que le había ocasionado una ruptura a la estructura de la base.

(…)

Orión tecleaba en la datapad que conservaba en una de sus manos mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el Ala 7. Inesperadamente había terminado las revisiones antes de lo planeado y como aún faltaban un par de horas para irse, decidió ir con Megatronus y ver que tanto avanzaba la construcción de las plataformas del Arca (4).

Mientras iba camino a su destino comenzó a recordar los extraños acontecimientos que habían ocurrido durante el transcurso del día, pero sobretodo, lo que había sentido por ellos.

El primer lugar estaba lo que le había dicho Ariel en el almuerzo. Por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con la idea de que alguien más pudiera hacer reír a Megatronus como él lo hacía, simplemente no le gustaba pensarlo. Mucho menos verlo. Orión suspiró pesadamente e intentó calmarse, ya que el tema aún lo hacía sentirse así, sin embargo la duda del bibliotecario era ¿por qué se sentía así y qué era realmente lo que sentía?

" _Son celos"_ , llegó la respuesta a su procesador, pero fue desechada de inmediato. Orión no estaba celoso ¿cierto? Él simplemente… quería ¿reservar a Megs? ¡Pero qué patético sonaba eso!

Orión decidió dejar el asunto de lado cuando comenzó a doler su procesador. Pero fue entonces que recordó el segundo suceso…

El hecho de que algo **realmente** estaba pasando.

Rememoró el momento en su oficina, justo antes de que llegara Sideswipe, y en lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. ¿Acaso en serio iba a besarlo? ¿O solo era una broma? Orión detuvo sus pasos y llevó su mano a su mejilla, pensando que sujetaba la de Megs.

Recordó sus hipnóticos y profundos ópticos, sintiéndose nervioso de nuevo; recordó su rostro de Megs acercándose lentamente al de él y cómo le pareció que la mirada ajena se posaba en sus labios, sus piernas le temblaron; recordó haber apagado sus ópticos y escuchar el sonido de los sistemas respiratorios del ex gladiador tan cerca de él que su chispa de nuevo pareció dar un brinco en su pecho… pero también recordó a Sideswipe llegar repentinamente.

Orión se detuvo a pensar, si Sideswipe no hubiera llegado… ¿acaso abría besado a Megatronus? Todo su cuerpo tembló y su chispa brilló con intensidad por la simple idea, siendo apoyado por un gran "¡SI!" dicho con frustración de parte de su subconsciente. Luego recordó la plática que había tenido con Ultra Magnus en su primer día, cuando le preguntó si eran sparkmates.

Entonces las piezas fueron reveladas a Orión.

-No- cambió su respuesta a esa pregunta –pero quiero serlo-

(…)

Después de algunas horas trabajando, Megatronus y Gravedigger se encontraban descansando con otro grupo de trabajadores. Habían estado soldando placas en uno de los costados de la plataforma pero decidieron que, como ya habían cubierto lo necesario para ese día, podían descansar un poco.

A lo lejos de donde estaban, en una de las columnas que servían de base para la construcción y donde tenían las placas que aún no habían colocado, estaban Shockwave y Ariel inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden. Ariel, a diferencia de lo que creía el kaoniano, no estorbaba demasiado cuando tenían que trabajar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún la odiaba.

Estaba bebiendo de su cubo de energon cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Orión se acercaba a esa misma columna que servía de soporte para el área en la que trabajaba ahora. La miraba asombrado cuando Ariel lo saludo alegremente distrayéndose de su labor y haciendo que Megatronus frunciera el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que vendrías?- le preguntó con alegría Ariel al bibliotecario –Así por lo menos hubiera tratado de darte un pequeño tour-

-No es necesario- sonrió Orión –Como terminé antes en la oficina me pareció buena idea venir a ver cómo iban aquí-

-Pues todo marcha perfecto. Pero aunque me gustaría que todo fuera más rápido posible, la seguridad de todos los trabajadores es lo principal-

-Ariel- le habló Shockwave a lo lejos.

-Creo que te llaman- dijo Orión.

-Sí- contestó la femme –Debería irme, pero cuando termine con eso te daré un pequeño tour por el lugar- le guiñó mientras caminaba hacia atrás, girándose y comenzando a correr hacia el mecha de un solo ojo.

Orión volvió a mirar la enorme estructura y de nuevo se sorprendió de las maravillas que podían lograr los cybertronianos. De pronto sintió una mirada sobre él que lo obligó a voltear.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Megatronus y los colores se agolparon en su cara. ¿Acaso era posible que le gustara tanto en tan poco tiempo? El ex gladiador le sonrió y lo saludó de lejos con la mano, decepcionando un poco a Orión. El bibliotecario quería que Megs se acercara y le dijera que sería él quien le daría el tour por el Ala 7 en lugar de Ariel, pero parece que eso no iba a pasar. Orión le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo con la mano, otro día tal vez.

De pronto un fuerte golpe resonó por toda el área y todos miraron hacia donde se originó.

En frente de la columna, Orión bajó la vista hacia el suelo y contempló una placa que parecía haber estado sujeta a alguna estructura y que casi le cae encima. Megatronus, que volteó al escuchar el golpe, quería golpear a Demolisher por convencerlo de la maldita estupidez de dejar la placa a medio poner aún sabiendo que podría caerse, pero agradeció que no tocara a Orión.

Éste suspiró aliviado y relajó su cuerpo cuando sintió que el peligro había pasado, pero era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria ya que al instante un estruendoso chirrido comenzó a sonar seguido del leve desprendimiento de la columna que estaba enfrente del bibliotecario ocasionado por el peso extra en ese lado y una ruptura en la estructura de la base.

El caos se armó en esa parte del lugar. Los mechas corrían alejándose del peligro y otros gritaban a sus compañeros que se apresuraran, pero en medio del caos aún se podía apreciar una figura que parecía clavada al suelo por el pánico.

Orión miraba con horror cómo la estructura se acercaba a él.

-¡Orión!- gritó Megatronus comenzando a correr hacia el bibliotecario con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

-¡Orión, corre!- le gritó Ariel desde el otro extremo del lugar, pero era inútil. Los gritos de la multitud hacían casi imposible que el archivista escuchara a sus amigos y lograra salir del trance en el que estaba.

Megatronus se abría paso por la multitud para llegar a tiempo. Era empujado de vez en cuando debido a que corría en contra pero no disminuyó su velocidad. Solo pedía un poco más de tiempo.

Cuando se libró de la multitud, siguió corriendo hacia el bibliotecario. Llegó a su lado y tomó de la mano a Orión, quien lo miró y despertó del trance –Corre- le ordenó el ex gladiador y lo jaló del brazo para que comenzara a correr.

Pero ya no había tiempo.

-¡Megs!- gritó Orión antes de que el estruendo y una espesa nube de polvo cubriera el lugar.

La columna había caído.

(…)

La cabeza le zumbaba y todo le daba vueltas. Sentía dolor pero no podía gritar, no le quedaban fuerzas. De pronto una silueta borrosa apareció en su dañado campo de visión ¿quién era?

"No. Por favor no" murmuró la distorsionada voz mientras quitaba las placas sobre el cuerpo del otro con algo de dificultad debido al daño que también había sufrido (aunque no tan grave como la de otro). La visión se fue enfocando poco a poco, pero aún no era suficiente como para distinguir las cosas.

"¡Llamen a Fist Aid, rápido!" gritó con miedo la voz.

-¿D…dónde…?- intentó hablar, pero el transformer con él lo silenció.

"Todo va a estar bien" decía "No hay de qué preocuparse"

Sintió como fue levantado y rodeado por los brazos de quién estaba con él mientras repetía las mismas palabras, diciéndolas más a sí mismo que para alguien más. Con el tacto de una mano acariciando su cara comenzó a sentirse realmente débil, sus audios seguían zumbando y sus extremidades no le contestaban.

-…E…estoy…cansado- dijo con lentitud mientras apagaba sus ópticos.

-No los apagues- suplicó. Cuando sus ópticos pudieron enfocarlo bien le sonrió con pesadez –No. ¡No lo hagas!- vio su desesperación y miedo -¡¿Dónde está Fist Aid?!-

Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del otro.

-L… lo siento- dijo –n…no puedo… más-

Vencido por el cansancio y el dolor comenzó a apagar sus ópticos. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz del otro gritándole que resistiera, pero realmente no podía más. Estaba agotado.

"¡Orión!" escuchó a Megatronus llamarlo de nuevo.

Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Chan chan chan ¡CHAAAN!

No me linchen, recuerden que la historia aún no termina así que me necesitan con vida ;w;

Sé que ahora pensarán: "¡Maldita! Primero desapareces y luego, cuando actualizas, Orión sufre un accidente ¡Y me vuelves a dejar en suspenso!" Lo siento por eso, pero me pareció buena idea hacerlo uwu pero vean el lado bueno , ahora podré actualizar normalmente:3 así que no se angustien mucho xD

Otra cosa, odio a Ariel :v

Ahora sí ¡reviews!:

 **killermerx:** Me pareció buena idea poner a Magnus en un papel para la historia, sé que no ha aparecido mucho pero pronto él también hará sus jugadas para ganarse a Ariel (aunque no se lo meresca, maldita 7n7) Ahora que ya terminé con lo de la escuela podré regresar a las andadas xD así que estate al pendiente.

 **Sue:** Que bueno que te gustó:3 Este cap también estuvo lleno de emociones *w*

 **Makoto-Kai:** Ti amo ;w; Y revelé lo que pasa con Sky y Star, pero las cosas estarán muy tensas entre los dos e.e Perdoname por los muchos "mañana actualizo" pero sabes como he andado ;n; de hecho estamos igual así que tengo excusa D: y sí, estoy ahora mismo acariciando a mi pequeño Orión mientras río malévolamente "kol kol kol kol" XD gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia uwu ti amo~

 **Deceptiwey:** Te quedé mal con el One-shot :v pero entiendeme, escuela, tareas, proyectos y demás ¡Me estreso mucho! x.x Subiré uno en navidad (lo sé falta mucho) pero así por lo menos quedará más bonito:3 ay, igual me siento como una vil y cruel mentirosa :'v gracias, en serio, por el apoyo.

 **PentypusKoop:** ¡No puedo creer que leas mi fic! ¡Y que ensima te guste! En serio, eres como un ídolo para mi, he leído tus fics desde antes de tener cuenta y cuando leí "promesas" me enamoré. Fue de los primeros fics de trasnformers que leí y comparto tu pensamiento sobre Red Alert, pero no encontraba otra forma de relacionar a Ratchet con Ariel. Y no es por precionarte, pero aún espero actualización xD Gracias por tu review:3 Saludos!

Bueno, esto es todo. De nuevo me disculpo por desaparecer así, pero quería estar segura de que la escuela ya no sería un problema y lo logré:3 así que aquí estaré más seguido. Como vengo diciendo desde el principio ¡No abandonaré el fic! nwn

Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, en serio los amo a todos uwu

Ciao~

(1) La Cybercrosis es... podría decirse que es un tipo de "enfermedad" que llegan a sufrir los cybertronianos (no me digas :D) después de cierto tiempo de vida. Es como el proceso de la muerte; técnicamente la spark se va debilitando, encogiendo y apagando. En algunas ocasiones pueden quedar ciegos, paralíticos, sordos y/o mudos, pero generalmente pasa cuando solo faltan algunos minutos para su muerte. Sé que sonará increible para muchos, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que ellos son longevos no inmortales. (¡Tailgate! TTnTT solo los que leen MTMTE entenderán :c)

(2) Como Six Flags pero en Cybertron (plagio, ¿dónde? :v)

(3) Recuerden, longevos (Cuanto aguante xD jajaja)

(4) Para el que no sabe, la primera Arca fue la nave en la que Nova Prime salió a explorar otros planetas y como el proyecto de los puentes espaciales trata sobre eso pensé que sería una buena forma de honrar la idea original:3


	11. Chapter 11

_*sale del agujero negro que se la había tragado*_ Soy una mentirosa y me iré al infierno :'v _*huye gaymente en su pochicornio antes de que la linchen*_

Explicaciones al final del cap.

Siento su odio a traves de la pantalla (? :'B

 **Makoto-Kai:** Al fin! XD después de tanta espera ya esta el nuevo cap. En serio perdoname por no haberme apurado ;n; ti amo. Gracias por tu paciencia uwu y sí, soy una maldita por abandonar por tanto tiempo :'v

 **killermerx:** Lo sé, soy diabólica (? Por eso cuando muera me harán presidenta del infierno XD y perdona por la espera :s

 **Sue:** El 47 me hizo sufrir como no tienes una idea ;n; pero mira el lado bueno, ¡ya es canon! XD jajaja y bueno, perdona por la espera... casi dos meses, debe ser un nuevo record :v gracias por el apoyo uwu

 **Deceptiwey:** Hasta yo me sorprendo de las cosas tan melosas que llego a escribir XD pero sé que te encanta ewe ¡a quien no le gusta el fluff! xD además Orión es un amor, es casi imposible no morir de ternura~ Y no se tú, pero hasta a mi me dieron ganas de golpear a Sideswipe por interrumpir el momento 7n7 tan cliché la escena, pero igual emosiona xD gracias por el review y el apoyo uwu perdona por la espera :c

 **:** Perdona la espera! ;n; en serio. Gracias por tu review y el apoyo uwu

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Orión / _Megatronus_ / **Starscream** /  Skyfire

 **Anteriormente…**

Vencido por el cansancio y el dolor, comenzó a apagar sus ópticos. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz del otro gritándole que resistiera pero realmente no podía más. Estaba agotado.

"¡Orión!" escuchó a Megatronus llamarlo de nuevo.

Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

~·~·~·~·~

Una gran tensión fue lo que recibió a Megatronus al entrar al cuarto de espera.

Sentándose en uno de los asientos disponibles del lugar, el ex gladiador se dispuso a esperar alguna noticia sobre el estado de Orión. Él ya había sido atendido y curado a la fuerza ya que, si por él fuera, no se hubiera separado de su bibliotecario ni un solo segundo.

Los murmullos que escuchó lo desconcertaron un poco y volteó hacia donde surgían. Al fondo del cuarto logró divisar a una enfermera y a Ultra Magnus intentando calmar a una angustiada Ariel, quien al mirarlo comenzó a acercarse con una mirada indescifrable.

Megatronus se levantó de su lugar, sabía que la femme le comenzaría a gritar o a culparlo por todo, y la verdad es que tenía todo el maldito derecho del mundo en hacerlo. Él estaba trabajando en esa columna exactamente, y si no se hubiera dejado convencer en dejar las placas ahí entonces el peso no habría hecho que se ladeara y Orión estaría bien.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que había pensado el ex gladiador, cuando Ariel por fin se había situado frente a él sonó el eco de un sonido que había dejado perplejos a todos, principalmente a Megatronus. El Decepticon, aún en shock, solo atinó a llevar una mano a su mejilla por la acción de la femme.

Ariel lo había cacheteado con todas sus fuerzas.

-Él estaba mejor antes de que tú llegaras- siseó con enojo y casi al borde del llanto.

El ex gladiador solo la miró silenciosamente, reflejando una calma exterior contraria a lo que sentía interiormente.

-Ariel- la llamó suavemente Ultra Magnus tomándola de la mano. Fue en ese momento que la femme soltó en llanto y se abrazó al comandante que estaba tan concentrado en consolar a la otra que no notó la lucha interna que se mostraba en los ópticos de Megatronus, en su propio dolor y sufrimiento. Pero hubo quien sí la notó.

Red Alert miró con pena como, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Megatronus dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. Después miró a su amiga abrazada fuertemente de Ultra Magnus y el cómo, de poco en poco, parecía calmarse por las palabras que el comandante le decía. Negó lentamente, sintiendo algo parecido a la culpa creciendo en su interior.

¿Qué tan ciega estaba?

(…)

Megatronus caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Iacon. Ya había anochecido pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado ya que, de hecho, ni siquiera lo había notado. Sus pasos eran pesados y andaba por la cuidad con un aura que lo había estado siguiendo desde que salió de la sala de espera. Iba rumbo a su departamento con la mirada fija en frente y sus pensamientos a kilómetros de ahí.

" _Él estaba mejor antes de que tú llegaras"_

Las palabras de Ariel taladraban en su cabeza, llenándola de culpa y no permitiendo que otra cosa se abriera paso en ella. Cada una de las palabras había entrado por sus sistemas auditivos y apuñalando su spark muy lenta y tortuosamente. Cada palabra pesó en su muy manchada conciencia, pisoteándola y rompiéndola un poco más todavía. Cada maldita palabra había dolido, y dolía profundamente porque, aunque no le gustara admitirlo y no lo admitiera jamás, él sabía que aquello era verdad.

Todo aquello era la maldita verdad.

Tarn. Kaon. Todos esos años en la arena, todas esas sparks extintas por sus propias manos, todos los gritos de súplica que había ignorado, todas las voces eufóricas que gritaban su nombre después de cada contienda, todas esas miradas de miedo, horror y pánico hacia su persona. Todo. Todo había sido su culpa. A donde quiera que fuera solo traía dolor a quienes se acercaban.

De pronto Megatronus soltó una risa amarga. No podía creerlo, pero Ariel tenía razón.

El bibliotecario estaba mejor antes de que él llegara.

(…)

 **Miércoles 21 de Octubre.**

[12:43 pm]

¡Hola Megs! ¿Cómo sigues?

[12:44 pm]

A mí me dieron de alta en la mañana, pero cuando llegué a mi departamento me quedé dormido jajaja.

[1:14 pm]

¿Megs?

[1:15 pm]

Bueno, seguro estás dormido. ¡Háblame cuando despiertes! :)

[8:27 pm]

Nunca me hablaste…

[9:03 pm]

:(

[9:30 pm]

Buenas noches, Megs.

.

 **Jueves 22 de Octubre.**

[5:57 am]

¡Buenos días Megatronus!

[11:02 am]

…me estoy comenzando a preocupar.

[5:46 pm]

¡Hey! Falta poco para que termine ¿quieres ir a casa juntos?:)

[6:37 pm]

Creo que no…

.

 **Viernes 23 de Octubre.**

[11:29 am]

¿Estás enojado conmigo?:(

[3:47 pm]

No sé lo que hice, pero perdóname…

[9:30 pm]

…Buenas noches.

.

 **Sábado 24 de Octubre.**

Orión miró por su ventana y suspiró con millonésima vez en el día. Nada era más deprimente que ser joven (relativamente hablando, claro) y no tener nada interesante que hacer ni tener con quien salir en un hermoso fin de semana como aquel.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Extrañaba hablar con Megatronus, mentiría si dijera lo contrario, y era doloroso pensar que algo que haya hecho o dicho pudo haberlo alejado. ¿Por qué lo evita? ¿Estará enojado con él? ¿Acaso lo culpa por el accidente? Orión no entendía nada.

Otro suspiro.

Quizás debería dejar las cosas así. Después de todo su encuentro no fue más que una casualidad, un accidente, ¡tal vez ni siquiera debió hacer sucedido! …O quizás el destino hizo aquello para que Orión se diera cuenta de que realmente necesitaba encontrar a alguien. Que se diera cuenta de lo triste y desolador que era despertar por las mañanas y no tener a nadie a quien decirle buenos días, preguntarle cómo amaneció o desearle un buen día. Darse cuenta de lo solitarias que eran las tardes sin nadie con quien hablar, con quien salir a comer o simplemente sentarse y no hablar de absolutamente nada y sin embargo disfrutar de la compañía ajena…

Orión sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Dolía. Dolía recordar y no quería hacerlo.

Pero recordó de todos modos.

Recordó los mensajes de "Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?" y los "Que tengas una linda mañana" que se enviaban sin falta alguna. Recordó los almuerzos que compartieron cada día después de conocerse en persona. Recordó esas charlas tan absurdas y tontas que compartían y que solo ellos lograban comprender. Recordó esos momentos en total silencio en los que nada era necesario más que la compañía del otro, una mirada y una sonrisa para decirse todo lo que se tenían que decir.

Recordó, recordó y recordó, y supo que no podía sentirse más triste y solitario que ahora, en esa tarde. Porque Orión lo tenía, tenía a ese alguien. Él tenía eso.

Él tenía todo eso con Megatronus.

Suspiró de nuevo.

-Megs tenía razón, soy un dramático- bufó divertido –Debo ser paciente, seguramente esto se arreglará-

En ese momento el sonido de su comunicador resonó en la habitación y Orión, casi con desesperación y una sonrisa esperanzadora en el rostro, corrió a tomarlo.

La sonrisa se borró al ver que no era quien esperaba.

_._._

[1:18 pm]

¡Hola Orión! ¿Ya comiste algo? Estoy con Ratchet y Wheeljack y queríamos saber si querías salir.

[1:19 pm]

Lo siento Sky, me gustaría pero creo que no.

[1:20 pm]

¿Ya tienes planes?

[1:21 pm]

Algo así. Es que ya comí, además debo ir al Parlamento a revisar unos informes. Lo siento.

[1:22 pm]

Está bien, no te preocupes. Otro día será:)

[1:23 pm]

Sí. Diviértanse.

_._._

Orión ni siquiera espero a que le contestara Skyfire cuando lanzó el comunicador y se tiró en la cama, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Orión no había comido (de hecho ni siquiera desayunó) y tampoco tenía que ir al Parlamento a revisar unos informes, ya que todos habían sido debidamente archivados y entregados. Le mintió a Skyfire porque simplemente no tenía ganas ir y toparse con la gente en la calle, no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien y, de hecho, no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de salir de su departamento.

" _Pareces un sparkling"_ , le dijo su subconsciente " _Tienes que salir y distraerte"_ y Orión gruñó porque sabía que era verdad.

Suspiró. De nuevo.

Casi obligado por sí mismo (lo que es bastante raro), Orión se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento. Por un momento pensó en preguntarle a Sky en donde estaban, pero se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba hacerlo ya que desde hacía casi 100 años que se había hecho costumbre ir a comer al mismo lugar y era más que obvio que estarían ahí.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su departamento, lo invadió el fuerte impulso de tomar su comunicador y llevarlo consigo, cosa que le pareció demasiado absurda. No podía depender de esa manera de aquel aparato y lo sabía, así que ignoró aquel impulso y salió.

Después de todo, ya no valía la pena cargar con él.

_._._

Los ópticos de Megatronus se encendieron con lentitud mientras el ex gladiador gruñía fastidiado. El dolor en el procesador producto de una sobre-energización sumado al estúpido sonido del comunicador lo ponía de mal humor. Comenzaba a cansarse (en serio) de ese aparatito.

Con mayor pesadez a la normal, se levantó de su cama y se talló la cara con fuerza. Miro el aparato infernal y se debatió entre sí tomarlo o no, pues suponía de quien se trataba. Al final decidió tomarlo ya no hacerlo significaría que lo tendría de nuevo molestándolo en su departamento.

Estúpido Starscream.

_._._

[1:29 pm]

~Llamada entrante: Bufón~

(Aceptar)

M: _¿Qué maldita necesidad de estarme llamando, Starscream?_

SS: **Solo me aseguro de que no hagas nada estúpido.**

M: _¿Cómo qué?_

SS: **No lo sé. Tirarte de la ventana, tal vez.**

M: _No haré nada de eso. Ahora déjame en paz._

SS: **No hasta que hables conmigo.**

M: _No hay nada de qué hablar. Adiós._

_._._

En cuanto colgó, el ex gladiador apagó el comunicador y lo aventó por ahí. No quería hablar con Starscream de eso, corrección, no quería hablar con nadie de eso. No. Ni siquiera quería hablar de eso.

Con furia mal contenida, Megatronus recordó lo que le había dicho Starscream el día que llegó a su departamento.

-Flashback-

(N/A: Quería solo ponerlo con cursiva, pero especificar no le hace daño a nadie:v)

 _La mirada constante del seeker comenzaba a molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba, y eso se podía notar con facilidad, pero a Starscream, siendo Starscream, eso no le importó en lo absoluto._

 _-¿Entonces no dirás nada?- habló por fin el seeker._

 _-Sí. Vete- bramó el ex gladiador, su paciencia casi al límite._

 _Starscream gruñó desesperado. Cuando supo que el ex gladiador también había salido herido en el accidente del Parlamento y que lo habían dado de alta el mismo día, creyó conveniente comprobar cómo estaba. Y no porque se preocupara por él, que estúpido pensar eso, sino para ver si no se había dañado el procesador y había quedado más retrasado de lo que ya estaba._

 _Al llegar, no había imaginado que se encontraría con el desastre que era el departamento de Megatronus… o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Nada estaba donde debía, varios objetos yacían en el suelo junto a lo que alguna vez fue una silla, los sillones estaban volteados y regados por el lugar, en las paredes se podían ver grietas que parecían recién hechas y en medio de varios cubos de energon vacíos todo estaba Megatronus._

 _Conociendo el temperamento del ex gladiador, y su manera de manejar las emociones, no fue difícil adivinar lo que había sucedido. Lo que sí sería difícil sería averiguar el por qué._

 _-¿Tiene que ver con Orión?- se atrevió a preguntar Starscream._

 _No hubo respuesta, solo un crujir de nudillos. Entonces Starscream supo que no debía volver a mencionarlo, al menos no por el momento._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?-_

 _-¡NADA!- gritó Megatronus, lanzando con todas sus fuerzas algo que se destrozó con la pared más próxima._

 _Hubo silencio. Uno demasiado pesado, casi aplastante._

 _Durante esos momentos, Starscream notó como la respiración acelerada de Megatronus comenzaba a normalizarse, observó como las extremidades ajenas comenzaban a relajarse y se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, ocultándolo._

 _Starscream se sorprendió al verlo caer de rodillas al suelo._

 _-… ¿Megatronus?- preguntó desconcertado y con un toque de preocupación._

 _-Está mejor sin mí- susurró el ex gladiador, demasiado nítido para ser entendible._

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Orión…- respondió el ex gladiador –Él está mejor sin mí-_

 _Starscream pareció comprender._

 _-¿Y te rendirás y ya?- bufó el seeker._

 _No hubo respuesta._

 _Starscream negó con resignación y, dándose media vuelta, se dirigió hacia la salida del departamento para irse._

 _-Creo saber por qué lo dices, yo llegué a pensar lo mismo - agrego antes de marcharse –Pero creo que deberías verlo a él como una señal-_

 _-¿Una señal de qué? ¿De lo que nunca voy a tener?- rió con sarcasmo Megatronus._

 _-Una señal de que ya sufriste demasiado y que por fin puedes ser feliz- dijo con firmeza, marchándose y dejando a Megatronus confundido, solo y con demasiadas dudas en la cabeza._

-Fin del Flashback-

Megatronus suspiró con pesadez y luego gruñó con frustración al darse cuenta de su acción.

No podía admitirlo, o más bien no quería, pero existía la remota, casi inexistente, mínima posibilidad de que Starscream tuviera razón. Pero no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, en serio que no, porque cada vez que lo hacía se deprimía, luego se enojaba y terminaba por romper alguna otra cosa de su departamento, y debía controlarse pronto o no habría nada para romper después.

Megatronus se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó un cubo de energon a medio terminar que estaba en la mesa. Aún le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de nada, de absolutamente nada. Y eso lo irritaba demasiado. No quería sentirse como un estúpido sparkling no correspondido ¡Él era un adulto, por amor a Primus! ¿Por qué rayos tenía que sentirse así?

De un trago acabó con la vida de aquel líquido magenta.

Tan tentadora se veía esa ventada en estos momentos que Megatronus casi sintió la necesidad de, **en serio** , tirarse por ella.

–En serio estoy ebrio- concluyó después de un pequeño momento de claridad.

Aún con el cubo en mano, le dio un vistazo a su habitación y de pronto el peso de la soledad cayó encima de él. Como muchas cosas, Megatronus no quería admitir que necesitaba del bibliotecario, pero cada día se hacía más evidente lo contrario. No quería admitir que en tan poco tiempo aquel mecha torpe, despistado, inocente y alegre se había vuelto alguien demasiado importante para él pero así había sucedido. No quería admitir que necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

Fue por esa razón que, con pasos torpes y pesados, Megatronus se levantó para tomar el comunicador que estaba en el suelo y con la vista un poco nublada tecleó con torpeza un mensaje que envió antes de arrepentirse.

Después de todo, si algo pasaba, podría decir que simplemente estaba sobre-energizado.

.

.

.

"Te necesito", decía el mensaje.

* * *

Sé que no compensa tanto tiempo desaparecida, pero mañana subiré otro cap:3 de hecho ya casi lo tengo terminado. Y creo que después subiré otro... ya saben, para compensar :'v

Sé que esperan alguna explicación convincente, pero la verdad no tengo ninguna. Nada. Cero. Vacía. La razón por la que no actualizaba, aparte de la #?!$% inspiración, era por todas las cosas realmente innecesarias que le quería poner a la historia. Perdí la idea principal y me ví en un hoyo del que me costó bastante salir. Inclusive (aunque me avergüence de escribirlo) consideré tirar la toalla y abandonar la historia, pero eso no era justo ni para ustedes como lectores ni para mi como primer trabajo de escritora (sería una deshonra para mi clan (? ;-;) así que intente de todo para que el cap saliera, pero no funcionó.

No fue si no hasta que una amiga me dijo algo que no había considerado nunca que me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Para no hacer tan larga la historia ella dijo que necesitaba "enamorarme" de nuevo de mi trabajo, me aconsejo que dejara de leer el fic como autora y lo hiciera como un fan más del fandom. ¿Y saben qué? Funcionó xD Demonios, grité como idiota cuando Orión y Megs casi se besan. Son un amor ;w; No puedo creer que los haga sufrir tanto, soy malévola ):D

Y bueno, esta es la historia del por qué no actualizaba (sí, lo sé, soy una dramatica pero así me aman(? ) Gracias a los que se preocuparon y me mandaron PM para saber de mi, a la gente que me apoyo con continuar esto y por su paciencia:3 Los amo a todos ;w; sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido, en serio. Y bueno tomen esto como mi regreso, ahora sí volveré xD pero me entristece decir que no quedan tantos capítulos para terminar esto u.u pero no les diré cuantos faltan ewe y al que adivine se ganará una torta (? :D así que ya saben, participen y ganense su torta jajaja.

Bueno, entonces ciao~ y gracias en serio por el apoyo. Tenganme paciencia, recuerden que apenas comienzo con esto de escribir uwu


	12. Chapter 12

¡Al fin subió! *-* Llevaba casi una hora intentando subir esta cosa y FanFiction no quería :'v Pero bueno, he aquí el otro cap que les debía:3

En este capítulo no aparecerán mucho Orión y Megs, se que los aman pero recuerden que hay más personajes y que ellos también tiene sus problemas :v Responderé los reviews hasta el final así que por ahora...

¡Disfruten la lectura!

P.D.- Perdonen el exceso de SkyStar, me quedé con más ganas de escribir de ellos :'v de hecho por eso subí un one-shot medio marciano xD pero bueno, ellos pronto tendrán su historia. Muy pronto ewe

* * *

 **Viernes 23 de Octubre.**

Starscream estaba enojado, en serio estaba enojado, y lo peor era que Skyfire no tenía idea del por qué. De lo único que podía estar seguro era que, definitivamente, no era por su culpa, porque de ser así él habría amanecido en el patio de la casa con todas sus pertenencias regadas a los alrededores.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está el estúpido tubo de ensayo?!- bramó el seeker mientras buscaba frenético entre los objetos que estaban en la mesa. Skyfire observaba los movimientos de su sparkmate y notó el objeto en la mano de Starscream.

-Amor- le habló con calma llamando la atención del otro –Tu mano-

Starscream volteó y comprobó que, efectivamente, el tubo estaba en su mano. Skyfire le sonrió con ternura y los colores se agolparon en la cara del seeker al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido.

-…Gracias- murmuró avergonzado continuando con su experimento.

Skyfire suspiró. Otra cosa que había notado era que Starscream estaba distraído, y estar enojado y distraído no era una muy buena combinación. En especial para alguien con el temperamento de Starscream.

-¿Star?- Skyfire se acercó lentamente al seeker y lo abrazó por detrás, esperando su reacción. Cuando sintió la cabeza ajena apoyarse en él lo tomo como una buena señal -¿Ocurre algo malo?-

El silencio que siguió después solo hizo que Skyfire se comenzara a preocupar.

-No es nada, Sky- le dijo Starscream.

El seeker se sentía mal por mentirle a su sparkmate, pero no debía, o más bien no quería contarle sobra la situación que pasaba entre Orión y Megatronus y el cómo se había puesto este último, y no quería contarle por tres simples razones. La primer era porque si volvía a recordar la maldita conversación que tuvo con Megatronus era muy probable que se enojara más de lo que ya estaba (aunque no pareciera posible). La segunda razón era porque Starscream no era nadie como para contar la vida personal de los demás, especialmente del ex gladiador.

Y la tercera razón era porque el seeker no tenía idea de la reacción que tendría Skyfire al saber que él aún veía a Megatronus. Y no es que Sky fuera celoso… o al menos no tanto como él, sino que se debía al hecho de que el transbordador estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que Starscream alguna vez tuvo por el ex gladiador y temía que pudiera mal interpretarlo.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Recordar aquello, aparte de ser raro, le daba "cosa".

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó el más grande al ver la acción del seeker.

-Recordé cosas feas- respondió Star un poco asqueado.

Skyfire sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno –Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- y le besó la mejilla.

-…como sea- contestó el seeker frunciendo el ceño avergonzando y mirando hacia otro lado.

Se quedaron en esa posición un tiempo hasta que el comunicador de Skyfire sonó. Fue entonces que el transbordador deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el aparato, dejando a Starscream aturdido y solo. La acción del más grande solo ocasionó que Star prensara sobre el posible engaño y eso hacía que regresara su mal humor.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar rodeado de idiotas?

Por otro lado, Skyfire estaba ansioso por leer el mensaje que había recibido y por eso se obligó a separarse del pequeño seeker, aunque le costó más de lo que aparentaba. El mensaje era de un amigo de Jazz (del cual no recordaba bien el nombre) y que le había hecho el favor de contactar ya que el sujeto era minero y podía conseguirle Granate*, material que necesitaba con urgencia para un regalo que estaba fabricando para Starscream.

" _Sé que le encantará"_ , pensaba mientras contestaba al mensaje con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Algo pareció a punto de romperse dentro del pequeño seeker cuando vio esa sonrisa y notó que no era dirigida a él.

O al menos eso creía.

(…)

La noche ya había caído y cierta pareja se encontraba en dentro de la calidez de su hogar, recargando y reponiéndose de un largo día laboral. O al menos Starscream lo hacía.

Skyfire llevaba varias noches sin recargar debidamente debido a que salía cuando Star parecía recargar profundamente y se dirigía laboratorio para intentar hacer el regalo para el seeker. A veces temía que su comportamiento levantara sospechas incorrectas en su sparkmate ya que reconocía que este tipo de comportamiento era misterioso y confuso, pero tampoco podía pensar en otra manera de hacer tal sorpresa sin que el astuto de Starscream se enterara. Porque él mejor que nadie conocía lo persistente que podía llegar a ser cuando quería saber o hacer algo.

Cuando comprobó que el seeker ya estaba recargando, Skyfire preparó todo para dirigirse al mismo de siempre.

-Te amo- susurró el transbordador al oído de Starscream, besó su frente y salió de la casa.

.

 **Sábado 24 de Octubre.**

Las facciones delicadas de Starscream, junto a la paz que reflejaba su rostro, hacían que Skyfire no pudiera dejar de contemplarlo. Amaba tanto verlo así, tan tranquilo y sereno, que no pudo resistirse a la necesidad de besar su frente. Sonrió bobamente cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en los labios de su sparkmate.

-Star- lo llamó suavemente –Es tarde- El seeker se removió y gruñó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Cállate y duerme- contestó, tropezando con las palabras y escondiéndose en el pecho del más grande.

Skyfire rió por la acción.

Después de varios intentos fallidos ocurridos la noche anterior, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo para otra noche y se dirigió a casa solo para descubrir que había sido descubierto por Starscream. Por un momento Skyfire creyó que su sparkmate exigiría alguna respuesta para explicar ese extraño comportamiento, y entonces la sorpresa se vería arruinada. Pero contrario a eso, Starscream solo lo miró y le ordenó que fuera a dormir, cosa que obedeció de inmediato.

Lo que no esperaba era que, al despertar un par de horas después, se toparía con la sorpresa de que Starscream había decidido ir a dormir con él.

-Star- volvió a llamarlo –Tengo que ir al laboratorio-

Starscream emitió un quedo gruñido y se pegó más a Skyfire.

-Mañana-

-Mañana es día libre- rió Sky.

-Por eso-

Skyfire volvió a reír. Era muy extraño que Starscream fuera el apegado y "berrinchudo", ya que normalmente era el propio Sky el que hacía de sparkling mimado y no quería despegarse del otro, pero tampoco podía negar que le gustaba ser testigo de ese lado infantil y tierno del seeker. Especialmente porque iba dirigido solo a él.

Pero, de nuevo, el encanto no duró mucho, ya que la alarma comenzó a sonar anunciando que eran posiblemente como las nueve de la mañana. Skyfire suspiró y solo extendió su brazo para apagarla. Era tarde y necesitaba llegar y aprovechar que Starscream no trabajaba ese día para continuar trabajando con la sorpresa.

-Star, ya es ta-…- pero Skyfire no logró terminar la oración, ya que al mirar hacia su sparkmate su procesador dejó de funcionar.

Starscream lo miraba suplicante, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, las mejillas infladas y un hermoso puchero.

-No- volvió a decir el seeker.

¿Estaba jugando sucio? Sí. ¿Se comportaba de una manera demasiado infantil? También. ¿Pero quería que Skyfire se fuera? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tal vez podría sonar algo exagerado, pero despertar en medio de la noche, totalmente solo y sin esa fuente de calor que se supone debería estar con él, le había hecho sentir como si le faltara algo. Y ese sentimiento, sumado a la estúpida preocupación de no saber en dónde rayos se había metido Skyfire, no era para nada agradable.

El beso que inició Skyfire lo regresó a la realidad.

El transbordador sabía que había caído en la trampa de Starscream, ¡Pero al chispazo con el trabajo! Él quería estar con su sparkmate.

(…)

Era un poco más de la una de la tarde y Starscream no hallaba nada interesante que hacer. Skyfire se había ido al laboratorio hacía unas dos horas y como él tenía libre estaba confinado a morir de aburrimiento en la soledad de la casa.

De repente suspiró con pesadez. Por más que lo intentaba no podría dejar de pensar en Megatronus y el estado en el que lo había encontrado y eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada. ¿Había sido buena idea dejarlo solo? ¿Y si hacía alguna estupidez? Starscream desechó esas ideas rápidamente, Megatronus era un adulto y de seguro sabría manejar todo aquello.

¿O no?

-¡Arrg! No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- gruñó el seeker. Tomó su comunicador y llamó al ex gladiador.

_._._

[1:29 pm]

~Llamada entrante: Bufón~

(Aceptar)

M: _¿Qué maldita necesidad de estarme llamando, Starscream?_

SS: **Solo me aseguro de que no hagas nada estúpido.**

M: _¿Cómo qué?_

SS: **No lo sé. Tirarte de la ventana, tal vez.**

M: _No haré nada de eso. Ahora déjame en paz._

SS: **No hasta que hables conmigo.**

M: _No hay nada de qué hablar. Adiós._

_._._

¡¿Qué?!

Estúpido Megatronus.

¿Cómo se atrevía a colgarle? Aún después de que se había tomado las molestias de llamarlo para averiguar si ya se había tirado por la ventana y así se lo pagaba.

Malagradecido.

Starscream suspiró. Muchas cosas estaban pasando, y todas casi al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado, no, ¡Era ridículo! ¿Desde cuándo su vida se había convertido en una de esas estúpidas novelas dramáticas? Era absurdo. De nuevo, Starscream suspiró pero esta vez con resignación. Una parte de él lo sentía por Megatronus.

" _Él está mejor sin mí"_.

Esa había sido la frase que le dijo el ex gladiador.

" _Él está mejor sin mí"_.

Esa había sido la frase que se dijo Starscream hace tiempo.

-Después de todo no somos tan distintos, Megatonto- dijo en una risa sarcástica, perdiéndose en lo que podía considerar su mejor recuerdo de Skyfire.

De pronto el sonido de su comunicador le indicó que era hora de regresar a la realidad.

Pensando que podría ser su sparkmate, Starscream se apresuró a revisar el mensaje, extrañándose al ver que, en realidad, era de Megatronus.**

-En serio estás desesperado- susurró el seeker al leer el contenido del texto.

El mensaje decía "Te necesito", y eso solo indicaba que en verdad, en verdad el "gran" Megatronus no sabía qué hacer.

Starscream salió rumbo al departamento del ex gladiador.

(…)

Ariel y Red Alert se hallaban en el departamento de ésta última, bebiendo un poco y relajándose del susto que habían recibido esa semana. Sin embargo, Ariel sentía a la enfermera un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?- preguntó Ariel después de un rato.

Red Alert pareció ponerse incomoda por la pregunta, ya que se removía en su lugar y jugaba con sus dedos. Eso solo extrañó más a Ariel.

-¿Red Alert?- insistió.

La enfermera suspiró resignada, sabía que no podría guardárselo por mucho y que tarde o temprano alguien se lo tenía que decir. Pero eso no significaba que las cosas pudieran salir mal.

-Ariel- habló después de un rato en silencio, pensando en cómo decirle aquello –Somos amigas ¿cierto?-

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Yo…- Red Alert volvió a suspirar –Creo que lo que le dijiste a Megatronus ese día fue injusto- habló con firmeza –y falso- agregó.

Ariel se sorprendió por aquella declaración, sintiéndose traicionada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes creer eso?!- le reclamó -¡Él estaba trabajando en esa área!-

-¡Junto a otros más! ¿No es así? - respondió Red Alert -¡No puedes culpar a un solo mecha por todo lo que pasó!-

Ariel no supo que responder a eso. Era verdad, Megatronus no era el único mecha que estaba trabajando en esa área ¿y si en verdad había sido demasiado dura? No ¡Claro que no!

-¡Él tuvo la culpa!- respondió Ariel indignada por la remota idea de admitir que estaba mal cuando era claro que no lo estaba.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?-

-¡Si Orión no lo hubiera conocido entonces no me habría pedido unirse al proyecto para verse con él, y entonces no habría ido al Ala 7 ese día y nada de eso habría pasado!-

-¡No puedes estar segura de eso!- replicó desesperada Red Alert, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó furiosa Ariel -¡Se supone que somos amigas! ¡Deberías apoyarme!-

-¡¿Apoyarte?!- dijo atónita la enfermera -¡Ariel, despierta por favor! ¡La única razón por la que haces todo esto es por orgullo, no por amor!-

-¡¿Pero qué mentira estás diciendo?!-

-¡Por amor a Primus, Ariel!- Red Alert estaba desesperada, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y no podía hacer entrar en razón a la femme frente a ella.

-¡Yo amo a Orión!- gritó Ariel.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no lo dejas ser feliz?!- por segunda vez, Red Alert había callado a Ariel, quien solo abría la boca como si fuera a hablar pero no decía nada.

-Además- continuó la enfermera un poco más calmada –Ese día observé la forma en la que Ultra Magnus intentaba calmarte y el cómo lo logró con facilidad. ¿No te parece raro que yo, por más que intentaba calmarte, no pudiera hacerlo y que con un simple abrazo y un "todo estará bien" de Ultra Magnus te tranquilizaras?- Red Alert miró a Ariel a los ojos, notando la confusión en ella –Yo creo que quien realmente te gusta, es él-

Y por tercera vez Ariel no supo que responder. Quería gritar y decir que aquello era mentira, pero no podía. Y no podía porque no sabía si realmente era mentira o si sería verdad. Se sentía indefensa, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, Ariel se fue del departamento de Red Alert. Y ésta, en cuanto escuchó la puerta ser azotada, se lamentó por la terquedad de su amiga y por tener que haber sido ella la que le dijera a Ariel que estaba equivocada. No se sentía culpable por las cosas que dijo, porque eran verdad, solo se sentía triste por haberlas dicho tan directamente.

Solo esperaba a que Ariel entrara en razón y se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Por otro lado, Ariel caminaba apresurada mente por las calles de la cuidad. Sentía las lágrimas resbalar por su cara pero éstas no eran de tristeza, sino de ira. ¿Cómo era posible que una de sus supuestas "mejores amigas" le dijera esas cosas? ¡Y encima la confundía!

Ella no hacía esto por orgullo. Amaba a Orión, no a Magnus…

¿Verdad?

Ariel gruñó furiosa al ver que comenzaba a dudar. ¿Por qué rayos dudaba? No podía dudar, ella estaba segura de lo que sentía. ¿Entonces por qué dudaba?

" _Porque Red Alert tiene razón"_ , llegó el pensamiento a su cerebro.

No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No! Red Alert NO tenía razón. No la tenía. No la tenía. No podía tenerla.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a su casa y una vez que estuvo dentro gritó todo lo que debía gritar para desahogarse. Una vez liberada del enojo, y con la razón volviendo a su procesador, Ariel sollozó.

Se sentía traicionada, enojada, triste y confundida. De repente, un extraño sentimiento comenzó a crecer en su spark.

Era culpa.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntó, soltando en llanto e deseando la paz que solo le podían brindar un par de brazos grandes y cálidos.

* * *

*El Granate es un mineral de color rojo oscuro y es ultilizado princialmente para la joyería. Pensé en ponerlo ya que, además de no tener la creatividad de invertarme un nombre bueno (vale patata la vida :'v), mucha gente le atribuye a esta piedra semipreciosa el nombre de "Piedra de Valor". Además de que el significado que posee es el amor, la lealtad y la devoción verdadera.  
Lo sé, soy una melosa xD

** Me da risa, porquela mayoría, si no es que todos, creyeron que el mensaje era para Orión XD En serio lamento romper esa ilusión, pero para ellos tengo algo más especial:3 muajajajaja ewe

Ahora sí, Reviews!:3

 **AMHikaru:** MegOp es amor, MegOp es vida! :v jajaja también es mi OTP xD y en cuanto a los caps lamento decirte que no le atinaste, pero te daré la torta por el intento :v Gracias por el review y que bueno que te guste que lo escribo uwu

 **kyrie. jaeger:** Sé que no se resuelven muchas cosas en este cap, pero recuerda que sky y Star también sufren D: Tranquila, ya se arreglará lo de Orión y Megsy ewe

 **Makoto-Kai:** Tu review se oye taan bipolar xD pero también te quiero nwn Yo también siento esas ganas de asesinarla cuando hace esas cosas, me cae gordo -.- pero necesito sacar el drama de algún lado xD

 **killermerx:** Gracias por el apoyo uwu y entiendo lo de las historias sin terminar, es horrible D: por eso me prometí que jamás haría algo como eso y pues... lo estoy cumpliendo, a mi paso pero lo cumplo xD

 **Aaisha:** Es horrible cuando no hay inspiración ;n; y gracias por el apoyo (y por dejar de ser lector fantasma xD) Y creo que te pagaré por hacerme la publicidad xD jajaja gracias por recomendar el fic, es un lindo gesto ;w;

 **Deceptiwey:** En serio lamento haberme desaparecido así. No te imaginas lo mal que me sentía al prender la portátil y saber que no podía escribir nada porque simplemente no salía. Era frustrante. Pero bueno, ya volví, estoy "renovada" y lista para continuar mi fic:3 Ya sabía que me iría al infierno xD

Bueno esto es todo:3 Quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviews que me dieron, se siente bien volver y saber que aún siguen aquí:3 los quiero y en serio, en serio, en serio les agradesco su paciencia *w*

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	13. Chapter 13

Sé que he dejado esto un poquito solo durante más tiempo de lo que planeaba, pero bueno... mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?  
Bueno. No sé que poner así que solo disfruten el cap de hoy.

* * *

 **Sábado 24 de Octubre.**

-Ya está terminada- dijo Skyfire completamente ilusionado mientras observaba el objeto frente a él.

En la mesa de trabajo se encontraba una hermosa tiara dorada con tres picos. En cada pico, en su base, se hallaba una piedra de Granate debidamente cortada y pulida (siendo más grande la que se encontraba enfrente) y en la punta se levantaba otra de éstas piedras. (1)

-Al fin se lo puedo pedir- sonrió bobamente Skyfire.

-¿Pedirle qué a quién?- habló una voz a sus espaldas que lo sobresaltó. Rápidamente el transbordador ocultó la tiara con su cuerpo y volteó hacia la puerta.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de Wheeljack.

-¿Qué escondes ahí?- preguntó curioso el recién llegado. Skyfire se hizo a un lado para mostrarle -¿Una tiara?-

-Es para Starscream- soltó en un suspiró el transbordador -Yo… se la hice para regalársela-

La sonrisa boba volvió y Wheeljack negó divertido. Realmente ese seeker lo tenía atrapado.

-Creo saber para qué- expresó el ingeniero – Pero bueno, solo quería saber si querías ir a comer algo conmigo y con Ratchet-

Skyfire aceptó entusiasmado, saliendo del laboratorio (no sin antes guardar la tiara en uno de los cajones del escritorio), y cuando se encontraron con el médico se dirigieron al local de siempre.

Durante el camino, Ratchet había sugerido llamar a Orión para que se les uniera, ya que no lo había visto desde el día del accidente y estaba un poco preocupado por él.

-Yo le pregunto- se había ofrecido Sky, tomando su comunicador y enviándole un mensaje al archivista.

_._._

[1:18 pm]

¡Hola Orión! ¿Ya comiste algo? Estoy con Ratchet y Wheeljack y queríamos saber si querías salir.

[1:19 pm]

Lo siento Sky, me gustaría pero creo que no.

[1:20 pm]

¿Ya tienes planes?

[1:21 pm]

Algo así. Es que ya comí, además debo ir al Parlamento a revisar unos informes. Lo siento.

[1:22 pm]

Está bien, no te preocupes. Otro día será:)

[1:23 pm]

Sí. Diviértanse.

_._._

Skyfire guardó el comunicador con un gesto algo preocupado.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Wheeljack -¿Qué te dijo?-

-Él, ah… Orión dijo que no puede-

-¿Por qué?- habló el médico.

Skyfire les dijo lo que le había contado el archivista y que lo mejor sería que fueran solo ellos tres. Por un momento pensó en contarles sobre sospecha de que, por sus mensajes y su, llámese, "vibra", Orión no parecía estar bien, pero al final creyó que eran cosas de su cabeza y no les dijo nada.

-En ese caso tendré que ir a verlo más tarde- contestó Ratchet.

Al poco tiempo los tres llegaron a su destino.

(…)

Un trago fue suficiente para acabar con la vida del cubo de energon que Megatronus tenía en su mano. No estaba seguro de cuántos había tomado, pero si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, seguramente habían sido muchos. Estaba a punto de ingerir otro trago cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse.

-Megatronus, sé que estás ahí- dijo Starscream desde atrás de la puerta con notable fastidio.

-Sí, ¿y?-

-Ábreme, maldita sea-

Sin muchas ganas, el ex gladiador obedeció.

-Este lugar se ve más horrible que de costumbre- se quejaba el seeker mientras se auto invitaba a pasar. Escuchó un bufido de fastidio y con detenimiento observó la manera torpe y lenta en la que Megatronus tomaba asiento en su sillón y volvía a tomar su cubo de energon.

-¿Cuántos de esos has tomado?- preguntó el seeker al observar la cantidad exagerada de cubos vacíos esparcidos por el departamento. ¿Cuántos de esos podía soportar antes de caer en apagado de emergencia?

-No lo sé- respondió el ex gladiador tropezando con las palabras –Solo sé que no son suficientes-

-¿Suficientes para qué?-

No hubo respuesta.

La sala se sumió en un silencio extraño. Starscream tomó asiento frente a Megatronus y éste levantó la mirada. Ninguno decía nada. Uno porque no sabía que decir, y el otro porque no sabía cómo decirlo.

Al final, como siempre, Starscream rompió el silencio.

-Luces… cansado-

-El trabajo ha aumentado en el Parlamento- contestó Megatronus –Además… han pasado demasiadas cosas- apagó sus ópticos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

En silencio, Starscream le dio la razón. En tan poco tiempo su vida se había vuelto de cabeza y su mundo amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento, y el seeker meditaba mucho en eso constantemente. Era reconfortante saber que por lo menos alguien entendía lo que pensaba. Pero Starscream no estaba ahí para hablar sobre sus problemas, él estaba ahí porque el mecha frente a él se había tragado su orgullo (o algunos doce cubos de energon, que es lo mismo) y le había dicho que necesitaba de alguien. De un amigo. De él.

Porque sí, a pesar de su choque de personalidades, de su rivalidad y constantes agresiones verbales, Starscream y Megatronus eran amigos. De una manera retorcida y extraña, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

-¿Al fin me contarás lo que pasó?- preguntó el seeker.

Y, de nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

Starscream entendía el hecho de que, para alguien como Megatronus, no debía ser fácil decir lo que sentía (él mismo tenía problemas a veces) y que en situaciones como estas se debía estar forzando a decir aquellas palabras, o por lo menos buscando la manera para hacerlo.

Pero jamás creyó que escucharía algo así salir de su boca. Jamás.

-Tengo miedo- Confesó Megatronus, y el seeker creyó que su mandíbula caería al suelo en cualquier momento. El ex gladiador no sabía si lo había dicho por culpa de la cantidad de energon en su sistema o por la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, pero no le importaba porque ya lo había dicho.

Starscream lo observaba en silencio, sorprendido. En su cabeza aún intentaba procesar las palabras pronunciadas por el otro, y es que simplemente no podía creérselo. Megatronus siempre había mantenido esa imagen de ser imperturbable, sereno, frío y cauteloso; nada lo sorprendía, nada le hacía temer. Y ahora estaba ahí, en la soledad de su departamento, ahogándose en energon.

Y todo por un simple mecha.

Starscream suspiró. En estos momentos él no era absolutamente nadie como para andar juzgando al ex gladiador, ya que al final de cuentas el seeker estaba en la misma situación: sintiendo miedo.

-El deprimirse no solucionará nada- declaró el seeker, levantándose de su lugar. Megatronus pareció meditarlo un momento, miró a Starscream y luego contempló la ventana.

-Bueno- habló el ex gladiador –la ventana está por ahí-

-En serio estás ebrio- y por primera vez en la tarde, Megatronus sonrió divertido.

-¿Entonces qué propones?-

(…)

Distraerse era la única respuesta lógica que llegaba al procesador de Ariel. Por esa razón era que se encontraba en el Parlamento, más específicamente en el Ala 7, revisando las plataformas y sus estructuras.

-Según veo, están en buenas condiciones- dijo después de comprobar su estado.

-Muy bien- contestó Magnus con satisfacción mientras tachaba algo en su datapad –todo parece estar en orden-

Y Ariel intentó no sonreírle al mecha que la acompañaba. Lo intentó de la misma manera en la que intentó no sentir esa peculiar paz que se instaló en su spark en el instante en que lo vio acercarse a ella. Lo intentó así como intentó decirle que no cuando se ofreció a acompañarla al Ala 7. Lo intento al igual que intentó no seguir la plática tan amena y relajante que le ofrecía. Lo intentó.

Y como en todo lo anterior, falló patéticamente.

-¿Y ahora que sigue, capitán?- rió Ariel, causando una pequeña sonrisa en el comandante. La spark de la femme brilló por un momento.

-Shockwave me había pedido que confirmara que la entrega de esta mañana coincidiera con el inventario ¿quieres ayudarme?-

Y de nuevo, Ariel falló en decir que no.

Así que ahí se encontraba, caminando por el pasillo, con Ultra Magnus a su lado, quien escuchaba todas las cosas absurdas y sin sentido que salían de los labios de la femme, dirigiéndose a la bodega para comprobar el inventario. Ariel reía nerviosa y desviaba la mirada cada vez que el comandante la observaba de esa manera. Porque ella conocía esa mirada. _LA_ mirada. La misma que hacía cuando veía algo fuera de su lugar, la misma que hacía cuando alguien le mentía. La misma que hacía cuando algo no andaba bien.

Y, por Primus, que en serio las cosas NO andaban bien.

-Ariel ¿estás…?- Magnus intentó hablar y tomar de la mano a la femme cuando ésta lo interrumpió.

-¡A-Allá está la bodega!- sonrió Ariel, adelantándose y escapando de la acechadora mirada de Ultra Magnus.

Ella sabía que eso se había visto demasiado obvio y estaba segura de que el comandante confirmaría sus sospechas gracias a eso, pero si lograba distraerlo entonces no tendría de que preocuparse.

Una vez en la bodega, y con la idea de distraer al comandante, Ariel comenzó a charlar con el mecha sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera mientras se disponían a realizar la labor que le habían encomendado a Ultra Magnus.

O al menos eso intentaban.

-Maldita sea- murmuró Ariel al escapársele un pistón de entre las manos, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Llevaban ahí menos de media hora y no podían pasar ni cinco minutos sin que la femme perdiera la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o algún objeto se le resbalara de las manos y eso, para Ariel, comenzaba a ser frustrante.

-Algo te molesta- dijo Ultra Magnus mientras tomaba un par de cajas y las colocaba en uno de los estantes.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Ariel con una sonrisa nerviosa. El comandante suspiró y se giró para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Siempre hablas sin parar cuando quieres evadir un tema y tu nerviosismo hace que todo se te resbale de las manos-

Ariel se sonrojó levemente al verse descubierta, pensando en lo patético que había sido su plan desde un principio

-Además, estás distraída- continuó Ultra Magnus -y eso lo sé porque llevas contando los pistones de la misma caja que tomaste al iniciar con el inventario-

Ariel en serio, EN SERIO, quería que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara entera. Estúpido Magnus, ¿por qué tenía que conocerla tan bien?

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el mecha.

Ariel suspiró con tristeza.

-…Y-Yo…- comenzó a hablar, intentando escoger las palabras correctas -Red Alert y yo tuvimos una pelea… y, bueno…-

Ultra Magnus observó la mueca de dolor que comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de Ariel y se odio por ser tan directo a veces.

-…Yo…- la voz de Ariel se quebraba de poco a poco y no sabía si podría seguir con su farsa -…yo…no se qué hacer…-

En cuanto el primer sollozo salió de sus labios, sintió el cálido tacto de Ultra Magnus rodeándola, causando que la femme comenzara a llorar en silencio.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el comandante, y no porque fuese un cotilla o algo parecido, sino que quería saber si podía ayudar en algo.

Haría lo que fuera para que ella estuviera feliz.

Ariel no contestó y en cambio solo se aferró más al cuerpo frente a ella. No quería contarle a Magnus lo que había pasado, en serio no quería. Además ¿era realmente importante? Ella creía que no. Se obligaba a creer que no. Se obligaba a creer que esa calidez no era importante. Se obligaba a creer que aquel sentimiento en su spark no era paz. Se obligaba a creer que no se sentía tranquila estando así, simplemente abrazada a _él_. Porque no quería. No quería.

Pero como todo lo demás durante aquella tarde, todo intento falló.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios en cuanto sintió la mano de Ultra Magnus en su rostro, limpiándolo.

 _Tristeza._

Los ópticos ajenos irradiaban un sentimiento que la femme se había obligado por años a negar y que, de pronto, le causaban brincos en la spark. Porque sí, Ariel siempre lo supo. Ella sabía lo que Magnus sentía por ella pero prefirió negarlo y creyó saber por qué.

 _Temor._

-Tranquila, todo se arreglará- declaró con firmeza la voz del mecha.

-Magnus…- lo llamó suavemente. Solo podía pensar en una forma de aclarar su mente.

 _Duda._

Con lentitud y suavidad, los labios de ambos se juntaron en un beso.

Por un momento, para ambos fue como si se detuviera el tiempo. Ambas bocas danzando en perfecta armonía, casi como si hubieran sido hechos para acoplarse perfectamente uno con el otro. El sabor dulce del tacto se mezclaba con el salado de las lágrimas de Ariel pero eso poco le importaba a ambos.

Los dedos le hormigueaban y sentía sus piernas flaquear cuando Ultra Magnus la tomó de la cintura para atraerla más e intentar profundizar el beso. De pronto un momento de lucidez llegó al procesador de Ariel. " _¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ pensó antes de empujar a Magnus, rompiendo con el beso, y llevando una mano a su boca.

Por impulso, Ariel estudió la mirada del mecha.

 _Confusión._

Ambos se observaban sin pronunciar palabra, temiendo decir algo erróneo.

Entonces Ariel cayó en cuenta de lo que había sentido, y recordó a Red Alert.

 _Culpa._

Estaba al borde del llanto. Las manos le temblaban y le dolía el pecho. Magnus intentó acercarse, pero ella se alejó.

-…Debo irme- dijo como pudo, saliendo de ahí lo antes posible y dejando al comandante solo y confundido.

¿Qué había hecho?

(…)

Orión cruzó por la puerta del local y con una mirada rápida busco a sus amigos, encontrándolos casi al instante.

-¡Orión!- lo llamó Wheeljack mientras le hacía señas con el brazo para que se acercara. El archivista obedeció al instante.

Aún en ese momento se preguntaba si era tarde para darse la vuelta y regresar a encerrarse en su departamento a morir solo, pero ese pensamiento solo le confirmó que realmente necesitaba distraerse con algo antes de cometer alguna tontería. Y que mejor forma de animarte que estando con tus amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el Parlamento ahora- dijo Ratchet, dándole un sorbo al Visco que tenía en su mano.

-Un bocado no le hace daño a nadie- sonrió Orión, tomando asiento en la mesa y pidiendo algo para comer (ya que el delicioso olor le recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día).

La conversación fluyó natural entre ellos como todos los días. Durante ratos, Orión se olvidaba de todo aquello que lo llevaba molestando por días y se permitía disfrutar de la compañía de otro ser y de un buen plato de alimento, mejorando su humor en sobremanera.

Por desgracia no duró tanto como le gustaría, ya que ellos debían regresar a trabajar puesto que solo habían salido a almorzar.

-No quiero regresar al departamento- había dicho Orión una vez que estuvieron fuera del local.

-Creí que irías al Parlamento- contestó confundido Skyfire.

-¡Ah, sí!- Orión casi lo olvidaba –Y-Yo me refería a después de salir del Parlamento- rió nervioso.

-Podemos ir a algún bar en la noche- dijo Wheeljack –después de todo mañana es libre-

A todos les pareció una idea excelente así que acordaron hora y lugar para encontrarse y después se separaron. Por alguna razón, Skyfire prefirió acompañar a Orión al Parlamento en lugar de regresar al laboratorio con el médico y el ingeniero.

-Ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer- había usado de excusa el científico –Además no quiero ir a encerrarme todavía- rió.

Orión se sintió reconfortado al ver que alguien compartía su pensar.

-Entonces nos veremos más tarde- se despidió el médico, alejándose junto a Wheeljack.

Entonces Orión y Skyfire caminaron rumbo al Parlamento.

El científico no dejaba de contarle al archivista sobre un nuevo experimento que estaba realizando y que parecía estar relacionado con una sustancia con un nombre raro que Orión jamás lograría aprender y que, al parecer serviría como un tipo de combustible para las naves del proyecto de los Puentes Espaciales.

Conforme caminaban, Orión no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que en realidad no tenía porque ir al Parlamento. Pero también sabía que si le decía a Skyfire eso, su curiosidad lo haría indagar para averiguar el porqué de su mentira; y Orión no tenía ganas de volver a recordar, pero definitivamente tampoco quería ir al trabajo.

Al final, prefirió enfrentarse a la curiosidad de su amigo.

-Skyfire- habló Orión, interrumpiendo la conversación. El susodicho lo miró –Yo… no tengo que ir al Parlamento- confesó avergonzado el archivista, sonriendo nervioso.

-Lo supuse- contestó el científico con su eterna sonrisa. Orión lo miró confundido y Skyfire lo notó –Tus mensajes- explicó –tenían algo, no sé… raro-

-Es que realmente no quería salir de mi departamento- confesó el archivista –pero estar encerrado y fingir que nada pasa tampoco está bien-

-Sé a qué te refieres-

Orión miró al científico para que se explicara y éste le contó los acontecimientos con Starscream. El hecho de que a veces estaba demasiado metido en su comunicador, mensajeando o hablando; y como estos últimos días éste se encontraba de muy mal humor y parecía ocultarle algo.

-De seguro tiene sus razones. No deberías llegar a conclusiones tan precipitadamente- le dijo Orión.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo ¿sabes? No puedo evitar pensar que yo tengo la culpa- contestó Skyfire con tristeza.

Orión asintió, comprendiendo lo que su amigo decía. Él también se sentía culpable por el hecho de que Megatronus se haya distanciado de esa manera y tampoco podía evitar pensar en que posiblemente había hecho o dicho algo que había hecho enojar al otro.

-Es horrible- dijo Skyfire interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –A veces creo que me engaña-

Esa confesión sorprendió a Orión. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-No sé exactamente qué es lo que pasa- respondió Orión –pero estoy seguro de que Starscream jamás te engañaría. Él y yo no hablamos mucho, pero sé perfectamente que te ama tanto como lo amas a él-

-Eso creo- rió levemente el científico.

-No te preocupes, Sky, algo como eso jamás podría pasar. Deja de preocuparte-

Orión le sonrió a Skyfire, contagiándole su confianza. Al final, como el archivista no debía ir a trabajar, prefirieron solo caminar por la cuidad.

(…)

Salir. Esa había sido la única idea que había tenido Starscream.

-Qué estúpido- espetó Megatronus con fastidio mientras caminaba al lado del seeker a quien-sabe-donde para "distraerse".

-No recuerdo haber escuchado alguna otra sugerencia- gruñó el más pequeño.

Las calles de la cuidad tenían demasiada gente para el gusto del ex gladiador, y eso junto a su jaqueca no era agradable. A pesar de todos los peros que podía poner, la verdad era que un poco de aire fresco sí lo estaba ayudando, más que nada a que se le bajara un poco lo sobre-energizado (pero nadie podía negar que el hecho estar de pie después de una docena de cubos y, además, fingir a la perfección que se está sobrio era algo de admirar).

-Creo que es porque aún estoy algo sobre-energizado, pero… er…- la palabra se atoró en la garganta del ex gladiador, negándose a salir.

-De nada- sonrió satisfecho el seeker –Siempre es gratificante verte sufrir-

-Te mataré- siseó Megatronus, haciendo reír divertido al seeker.

Sin un rumbo específico, ambos se dedicaron a caminar en silencio, aprovechando para pensar y despejar todo lo que tenían en su cabeza. Especialmente Starscream, quien no podía evitar pensar en Skyfire y su comportamiento.

-Es la tercera vez que suspiras- le habló el ex gladiador

-¿Y?- contestó el seeker con rapidez y brusquedad

-Es sobre lo mismo, ¿no es así?- Starscream frunció el ceño y Megatronus supo que había acertado. Suspiró -¿Y ahora que…?-

-¡El idiota lo volvió a hacer!- bramó el seeker, golpeando el suelo de un pisotón e interrumpiendo al más grande –La noche anterior desperté y no lo encontré conmigo-

-¿Dónde crees que pudo estar?- preguntó Megatronus con seriedad.

-No lo sé- respondió Starscream con algo que el ex gladiador pudo detectar como tristeza –…Y eso me asusta más-

Con una mirada rápida, Megatronus exploró a su alrededor para encontrar algún lugar donde poder hablar a gusto (o por lo menos sin que los miren raro por las impulsivas acciones y gritos del seeker), y no muy a lo lejos divisó una de las (muy convenientes) áreas recreativas que tenía la cuidad, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia allá con un enfurecido seeker que murmuraba improperios inentendibles.

Una vez sentados en una de las bancas, Megatronus solo se quedó callado para esperar a que el seeker hablara. Era extraño estar así con Starscream, en un área recreativa, sentado y hablando de sus… problemas… como si fueran grandes amigos, pero el ex gladiador suponía que era por el hecho de que el seeker había acudido cuando él lo… necesitaba (aún era raro pensarlo).

Sin embargo, por más que esperó a que el seeker hablara, nunca lo hizo. Extrañado, Megatronus volteó a verlo, encontrándose con algo que no se esperaba y que lo sorprendió demasiado.

Starscream estaba llorando. A su manera (con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada) pero lo estaba.

-¿…Starscream?- preguntó Megatronus al ver las lágrimas del otro, sin saber qué hacer en ese tipo de casos.

-…No puedo creer que Skyfire me esté engañando- habló el seeker como pudo, pues parecía que su control se perdería en cualquier momento –Yo… tengo miedo…-

Megatronus no sabía qué hacer. Si lo abrazaba sería demasiado incómodo pero si solo lo dejaba así sería demasiado frío y cruel, incluso para él.

¡Maldito dilema!

Starscream por su parte intentaba serenarse como podía. No quería verse débil o como si le importara, pero en serio era demasiado como para seguir ocultándolo más. Y es que estar con ese constante miedo, preocupación y duda no era algo que se pudiera aguantar por mucho tiempo, y menos cuando te abruma de esa manera.

Esa era la razón por la que Starscream, después de mucho tiempo fingiendo estar bien, simplemente explotó. Porque lo del día anterior y hoy en la mañana habían sido señales demasiado claras: Skyfire lo engañaba, ya no tenía duda de eso.

Estaba tan perdido es sus pensamientos, que solo se dio cuenta de aquello hasta que su campo de visión fue bloqueada por un hombro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el seeker sorprendido por el abrazo de Megatronus.

-Si no hablas no me arrepentiré, así que cállate- respondió el ex gladiador, visiblemente tensó por el contacto que él mismo había iniciado.

Era raro, ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso. Pero al notar que el seeker parecía estar controlándose, Megatronus creyó que no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Pero si le contaba a alguien de eso, en serio lo mataría.

-…Gracias- murmuró Starscream mientras se separaba –Si le dices a alguien que lloré te mato- declaró con su habitual voz, causando una risa en el más grande.

Dulces ironías.

Megatronus estuvo a punto de responder con otra amenaza cuando un grito llamó la atención de ambos.

-¡Star!-

(…)

Skyfire realmente se sentía liberado. Hablar de sus problemas con Orión lo había ayudado a disipar varios de los temores que tenía, porque el archivista tenía razón: Starscream lo amaba del mismo modo que Skyfire lo amaba a él, y sabía que así sería siempre.

Por eso es que le pediría ser Conjunx Endura (2).

-Estás demasiado feliz- rió Orión al notar la sonrisa boba en el científico.

-Lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado –Estaba pensando-

-¿En qué?-

-En una sorpresa que tengo para Starscream- volvió a sonreír bobamente, causando otra risa en Orión.

Como después de un rato de caminar sin rumbo decidieron ir a la primera área recreativa que encontraran, Skyfire había aprovechado para contarle toda la situación a Orión, quien además de escucharlo también le aconsejo que debiera confiar en el seeker y que, si aún se sentía inseguro, hablar con él también serviría. En estos momentos, Skyfire agradecía a Primus tener un amigo como el archivista

-¿Sabes? A veces los envidio- confesó Orión durante el camino, recibiendo una mirada confusa del transbordador –Tú y Starscream son muy diferentes, pero se complementan tan bien. Me recuerdan lo solo que estoy- rió el archivista.

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien. Tal vez ya hasta se conocieron- sonrió Skyfire –Solo, no sé, necesitas dar el primer paso-

Orión meditó sobre aquello.

-Puede que tengas razón- respondió pensativo el más pequeño, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del científico que lo contagio, haciéndolo sonreír también.

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

Al poco tiempo, ambos se encontraban en su destino, hablando sobre trivialidades cuando algo llamó la atención de Orión.

Al otro lado del parque, pudo notar lo que parecía ser una banca, y en ella divisó al último ser que pensó encontrarse al salir de su departamento.

-¿…Megatronus?- murmuró. Junto a él, pudo ver que estaba alguien más. Casi de inmediato una mezcla de emociones se instaló en su pecho.

¿Quién era ese transformer?

Cuando intentó distinguir de quien se trataba pasó algo que congeló al archivista justo en donde estaba: Megatronus abrazó a ese transformer.

" _¿Por qué?"_ , pensaba Orión _"¿Por qué debía tener a alguien?"_.

-¿Ese es Starscream?- la pregunta de Skyfire trajo a Orión de vuelta a la realidad, quien de inmediato volteó hacia todos lados para buscar al seeker, pero no lo veía.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó, pero fue ignorado por el transbordado quien, en cambio salió corriendo hacia la banca donde estaba Megatronus.

De repente Orión sintió miedo.

Corriendo detrás del científico, Orión se acercó lo suficiente como para ver prefectamente el momento en el que Megatronus se separaba de aquel transformer y entonces el energon se le congeló.

-¿Starscream?- susurró dolido Skyfire, sin querer creer que Starscream estaba con _él_ -…Megatronus- apretó los puños con fuerza.

Orión observaba en silencio como Starscream parecía decir algo que hizo sonreír a Megatronus y ahora fue él quien apretó los puños.

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

-¡Star!- le gritó Skyfire, sorprendiendo a los dos mechas y a Orión.

Cuando Starscream volteó y contempló a su sparkmate, automáticamente empujó a Megatronus de su lado entrando en pánico. Eso era justamente lo que no quería que ocurriera.

-¡Sky, déjame explicarte!- imploró el seeker -¡No es lo que crees!-

La mirada de Skyfire era un completo enigma y entre más se alargaba el silencio, mayor era el temor que crecía en la spark de Starscream.

-¿Sky?- volvió a hablar el seeker –Por favor, solo escúchame-

-No- respondió de inmediato el científico. Starscream escuchó como algo se rompió, no supo si fue él o Skyfire -…Yo… necesito pensar…-girándose sobre sus pies, Skyfire comenzó a caminar.

-¡No, espera Sky!- lo llamó Starscream intentando seguirlo, pero el más grande lo ignoró y se transformó para alejarse de ahí lo antes posible -¡Sky!- volvió a llamarlo, transformándose también y siguiéndolo.

Fue en ese momento que Megatronus notó a Orión y supo que, en verdad, aquella había sido una muy mala idea.

-No es lo que piensan, Orión- habló Megatronus, intentando explicar lo que había visto –Yo solo…-

-Necesito hablar contigo- interrumpió Orión con firmeza, sorprendiendo al ex gladiador.

La esperanza comenzaba a morir dentro de él.

* * *

Lamento el drama, pero en el último momento reescribí el cap. No sé, estoy irritada, triste, decepcionada y debería estar dormida ahora pero bah. Perdonen si los hago sufrir mucho, pero debía des ahogarme de algun manera y, bueno, tenía el cap abierto en Word... Mañana subiré el siguiente y será más feliz. Lo prometo.

Diablos. Cada vez nos acercamos más al final y eso me deprime más, en serio. Amo esta historia y el pensar que al acabarse subire la verdadera, trágica y triste historia de Megs y Orión es horrible. Pero lo más probable es que escriba algunos one-shots antes de que ocurra así que no se preocupen.

En fin, gracias por leer la actualización de hoy. Contestaría los reviews como normalmente hago, pero en serio no me siento con muchos ánimos, perdón. Mañana, tal vez.

Nos leemos.

P.D.- Casi lo olvido, Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado.

 _...fack._

(1) No soy buena describiendo, así que para ahorrarles tiempo solo imagínense la corona de Starscream pero como tiara y ya.

(2) Sé que el Conjunx Endura y el Sparkmate es técnicamente lo mismo, pero me pareció excelente idea ponerlo más como a un matrimonio. Así que sí, ya saben para que quiere la tiara Skyfire.


	14. Chapter 14

No estaba muerta, mi portátil sí :'v (?

Siento mucho el suspenso y el haber desaparecido, pero mi laptop no había estado funcionando estas ultimas semanas y ya la daba por muerta D: pero ya esta más o menos funcional, solo que mis padres me dijeron que si fallaba no me comprarían otra hasta navidad o mi próximo cuple :'v Vale patata la vida...

¡Pero por mientras! Aquí estaré subiendo los dos o tres capítulos que faltan para terminar este que sería mi primer fic (Melancolía, ven a mi~) y bueno, abajo dejo aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews:3

 **Advertencia:** Se recomienda tener una caja de pañuelos cerca por exceso de feelings. La autora no se hace responsable de llanto descontrolado, depresión, gritos de fangirl, derrames nasales ni diabetes por exceso de ternua (jajaja xD).

Disfruten su lectura owo

* * *

 **Sábado 24 de Octubre.**

Definitivamente no estaba bien.

Las piernas le temblaban y el hueco en su spark parecía agrandarse, oprimiéndole y haciendo que doliera. No sabía si el dolor era real o no, pero le dolía. Porque Ariel había hecho algo que no debía hacer y lo sabía.

Suspiró, apagando sus ópticos y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho? Y lo más importante ¿por qué? Ariel quería demostrar que Red Alert no tenía razón, que estaba equivocada, pero no sabía que al querer demostrarlo solo terminaría más confundida. Y odiaba estar confundida.

Porque eso probaba lo equivocada que ella estaba.

Por otro lado estaba Ultra Magnus. ¿Qué habrá pensado?, ¿qué pensará ahora?, ¿acaso se sentirá confundido por la actitud que había tenido la femme?, ¿por qué no intentó detenerla, decirle algo?… ¿y por qué se preocupaba tanto por lo que el mecha pudiera pensar?

Llegó a su departamento y esta vez se dirigió directamente a su cama de recarga, se acostó y miró el techo. No encendió la luz, no respondió su comunicador, no lloró, no pensó.

No sintió, pero sintió.

Y no supo lo que sintió.

Estaba desorientada, pero solo por ratos; como si la verdad llegara a ella casi el mismo tiempo en que se esfumara. Y eso la desorientaba más.

-Esto no está saliendo como lo había planeado- se lamentó Ariel.

 **Definitivamente** no estaba bien.

_._._

Intranquilidad, dolor y confusión eran algunos de los sentimientos que asaltaban el procesador de Skyfire. Con desespero, caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el laboratorio mientras intentaba controlar sus sistemas respiratorios y enfriar su procesador para no decir ni hacer alguna tontería.

Estaba impaciente. Sabía que Starscream lo había seguido hasta el laboratorio y que (además de no haber sido una excelente idea) éste entraría en cualquier momento para hablar sobre lo sucedido anteriormente y brindarle respuestas.

Y de la misma manera en la que Skyfire quería respuestas, no las quería. Porque tenía miedo.

Derrotado, Skyfire se dejó caer en una de las bancas, dándole la espalda a la entrada del laboratorio.

-Sky- llamó una voz temblorosa detrás de él.

Silencio fue su respuesta.

-¿Skyfire?- llamó Starscream nuevamente.

-Nunca lo olvidaste… ¿verdad?- contestó el más grande, aún dándole a espalda al seeker. Rió con ironía - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-

-No seas idiota Sky. Yo no…-

-¿Idiota?- rió vacío el transbordador, interrumpiendo a Starscream –Eso es lo único que he sido, Starscream. Solo un idiota- al decir lo último, Skyfire finalmente se levantó y se giró a enfrentar al seeker.

Starscream se sorprendió al ver esa mirada vacía dirigida hacia él.

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó el más grande, desconcertando al otro -¿Cuánto tiempo has estado engañándome?-

La voz de Skyfire era apagada y triste, quebrándose a ratos y en sus ópticos vacíos parecía asomarse todas las lágrimas que luchaban por no salir. Y eso le pesaba a Starscream más que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho en toda su vida.

-¡¿Q-qué?!- respondió el seeker indignado y dolido -¡Jamás en mi vida te he engañado o te he mentido en algo!-

-¡¿En serio crees que voy a creerte eso?!- replicó Skyfire sin poder contener más su control -¡Con un demonio, Starscream! ¡Te vi con _él_!-

El seeker apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. No quería llorar.

Al menos no frente al mecha cuya promesa fue que jamás lo haría sufrir.

-Mírame Starscream… ¿Acaso todo lo nuestro fue una farsa?, ¿solo me viste como una manera para intentar olvidarlo?- Las lágrimas en la cara de Skyfire ocupaban el lugar en el que solía llevar su eterna sonrisa -… ¿Solo fui la segunda opción?… contéstame Starscream…-

No contestó. Silencio y tensión llenaron el ambiente en su lugar y la spark de Skyfire se oprimía con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Di que me equivoco", pensaba el científico "Que todo lo que dije es mentira y que me amas. Dilo. Dilo y te creeré… pero necesito escucharlo… Por favor".

-… ¿En serio crees que perdería mi tiempo con una segunda opción?- respondió el seeker con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en el suelo. Apretó sus puños -¿Qué desperdiciaría tantos años con alguien a quien no amo?- Dolor y miedo se instalaron en Skyfire.

Starscream levantó el rostro y sin poder evitarlo más, una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro al tiempo que las lágrimas caían una tras otra.

-¿…Tan terrible y despreciable me crees… como para hacerte eso?- sollozó el seeker.

Skyfire se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-…c-cuando te conté todo mi pasado- continuó el más pequeño –nunca creí que… pensarías esas cosas de mi- sollozó de nuevo –S-sé que puedo ser algo… gruñón a veces, pero jamás te mentiría-

-¿Y por qué no me contaste lo de Megatronus?…-

-¡Porque sabía que te pondrías así!- explicó Starscream casi con desesperación -¡Además, no soy yo quien engaña al otro!-

Esa declaración sorprendió en gran manera al transbordador. Por un momento pensó que Starscream solo lo decía para intentar hacerlo sentir de la misma manera, pero su mirada, el tono de su voz y ese temblor en su cuerpo le confirmaban que el seeker lo decía porque en verdad creía eso.

-¿Yo?- preguntó incrédulo el más grande -¿En serio crees que yo podría engañarte?-

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Skyfire!- volvió a sollozar el seeker -¡Esas llamadas, las escapadas nocturnas, los falsos turnos extras! ¡Todo es porque te estás viendo con alguien!-

-Star…-

-No te imaginas cuán deprimente era despertar y no sentirte a mi lado- confesó el más pequeño con su voz quebrándose –Cuantas malditas noches en vela tuve que pasar preguntándome en donde rayos estabas y cuando regresarías. Preguntándome a donde ibas cada turno extra que me dejabas en casa solo…-

Skyfire oyó atentamente cada palabra que el seeker estaba diciendo y se sorprendió al notar que Starscream tenía razón, que él no podía imaginar el dolor y el miedo que sentía su sparkmate cada vez que él mentía de esa manera.

Porque Starscream siempre, SIEMPRE estuvo para él.

-Solo acudí a Megatronus porque estaba desesperado- continuó el seeker –Ya no sabía qué hacer y hoy… hoy simplemente exploté…-

Starscream cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras soltaba a llorar bajo. Aquello destrozó aún más la spark de Skyfire, quien intentó abrazar al más pequeño pero fue apartado de un empujón.

-¡No te acerques y admítelo!- lloró Starscream -¡Admite que te aburriste de mi! ¡Dime la verdad!-

-Está bien…- dijo Skyfire sorprendiendo al seeker frente a él. Pero la sorpresa de Starscream aumentó cuando, al mirar al transbordador, éste lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

El científico supo con aquella declaración que fue él quien había cometido el error, y ahora debía poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa o de lo contrario perdería a Starscream. Y el simple hecho de imaginar eso era aún peor que ser fundido vivo.

Sin embargo, en una situación así, no estaba seguro de cómo podrían terminar las cosas.

-Es cierto no he sido del todo sincero contigo estas últimas semanas, Starscream- habló con clama el más grande, pensando bien en sus palabras para no arruinar más las cosas con el seeker -Pero sabes perfectamente que jamás podría engañarte-

Starscream lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y cómo explicas todo eso?- gruñó en un intento fallido de esconder un sollozo.

-Las llamadas eran de Jazz- explicó el más grande mientras se alejaba con pasos lentos hacia cierto cajón –Él tiene un amigo que es dueño de una mina. Me ayudó a ponerme en contacto con él-

La mirada se Starscream se volvió suspicaz.

-Las horas extras era cuando me encontraba con él. Iba a comprarle Granate- el seeker estaba por recriminarle cuando Skyfire añadió lo último.

-¿Para qué quie…?-

-Y las salidas nocturnas- interrumpió el científico, abriendo el cajón bajo la mirada suspicaz del seeker –eran porque no haya tiempo para trabajar en esto sin que te dieras cuenta-

Los ópticos de Starscream se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la tiara que Skyfire había sacado del cajón al que se había acercado. ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto en eso?

-El plan era dártela aquí- el transbordador se acercó al seeker con dos tickets en la mano que hicieron que Starscream lo mirara asombrado.

-¿Six Lasers?- preguntó confundido -¿Cómo pudiste pagar algo como eso?-

Skyfire sonrió bobamente y se encogió en hombros –Llevo planeándolo desde hace tiempo- dijo con simpleza.

Starscream no entendía nada, y su confusión aumento más cuando Skyfire le colocó aquella tiara sobre la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a él.

Lágrimas de alivio y felicidad crecieron en sus ópticos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Skyfire tomó las pequeñas manos de su sparkmate entre las suyas y sonrió.

-E-el Granate…- habló nervioso –El granate, que es la gema que usas ahora, es llamado por muchos como "Piedra del Valor" y… pues, además de que me recuerda a tus ópticos, eres el Cybertroniano más valiente que he conocido-

Starscream se sonrojó de golpe, haciendo reír bajito a Skyfire.

-El significado de esta gema- continuó el transbordador –es el amor, la lealtad y la devoción verdadera…y eso es lo que siempre he recibido de ti-

El seeker respiraba con dificultad cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

Estaba asombrado, confundido, feliz, asustado, ansioso, nervioso, atónito, conmovido.

-¿Skyfire…?- fue lo único que logró articular correctamente cuando el más grande volvió a hablar.

-Hoy te entrego esa tiara y la coloco sobre ti con el juramento de que mi amor, mi lealtad y mi devoción verdadera serán única y exclusivamente para ti desde ahora y para siempre-

Starscream lo miró expectante.

Y entonces, con una mirada llena de amor y sus entregando sus spark entre sus manos, Skyfire hizo la pregunta.

-Starscream… ¿Quieres ser mi Conjux Endura?-

No había palabra en el universo que pudiera describir lo que sentía el seeker en ese momento. Actuando como un bálsamo curativo para su conciencia, Starscream lloró al escuchar aquellas palabras, negando divertido. Y entre lágrimas, apareció la sonrisa más hermosa que Skyfire jamás había visto.

-M-Maldición, Sky, sí- rió el seeker –Sí quiero. Demonios, ¡quiero ser tu Conjux Endura!- y se abalanzó, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Skyfire estaba que no se lo creía.

-¡¿E-Es en serio?!- río mientras devolvía el abrazo –Y-yo… Creí que después de aquello tú… yo creí…- lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ópticos de Skyfire. No podía parar de reí, se sentía sumamente feliz, satisfecho, realizado, dichoso.

-Claro que es en serio- sonrió Starscream. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su futuro Conjux Endura y secó sus lágrimas –Te amo, idiota. Como no tienes idea-

Y sin poder posponerlo más, Skyfire besó a Starscream, rodeándolo y atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Esa tarde, ese beso selló aquel juramento que se habían hecho y que se renovaría desde ahora hasta el día que sus sparks se extinguieran.

 _Amor._

 _Lealtad._

 _Devoción Verdadera._

(…)

"Necesito hablar contigo"

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas que Orión le había dicho al ex gladiador… hace como media hora.

Otro suspiró escapó de los labios de Megatronus, quien estaba visiblemente irritado por el innecesario suspenso y tensión que el bibliotecario había creado entre ambos. Tensión que el mismo Orión parecía estar cansándose igual.

Sin embargo, pese a querer romperlo, no era fácil para ninguno el empezar la conversación porque no sabían qué decir.

Ni cómo decirlo.

Al final, fue Orión quien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente hace un momento?- Está bien, no fue la mejor manera de comenzar una plática con la persona que te gusta, pero la duda y decepción llevaban consumiéndolo desde que se quedaron solos y debía, no, QUERÍA obtener respuestas.

Incluso aunque no le gustaran.

Por otro lado, Megatronus estaba preparado para el momento en el que el bibliotecario quisiera saber la respuesta, además no había hecho nada malo ¿cierto?

Megatronus miró a Orión, comprobando como éste miraba como sus manos jugaban entre ellas.

-No fue lo que crees- respondió el ex gladiador con calma.

Excelente respuesta Megs, eres un genio.

-No sabes que es lo que estoy pensando- replicó Orión la defensiva, golpeándose mentalmente por eso. ¡Estaba actuando como sparkmate celosa! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Entonces dímelo-

Orión no respondió.

-No leo mentes, bibl… Orión- se corrigió Megatronus –necesito que hables-

El bibliotecario pareció dudarlo por un momento, luego suspiró y miró a su acompañante con un semblante triste.

-Starscream no engaña a Skyfire… ¿cierto?- preguntó el más pequeño.

-Eso no era lo que querías decir- la expresión de Megatronus era neutral, como aquella situación fuera de todos los días y ya supiera, por experiencia, como manejarla. Eso enojaba a Orión.

-Pero fue lo que dije- volvió a mirar sus manos, tensándose un poco bajo la penetrante mirada del ex gladiador.

-No- respondió Megatronus a la pregunta –Starscream no engaña al científico. De hecho, el bufón piensa que es él quien lo engaña-

-¿Por qué creería algo como eso?- preguntó confundido el bibliotecario.

Megatronus le explicó lo que el seeker lo había dicho durante los últimos días y todo lo que había pasado con Starscream. Le contó sobre las llamadas, los escapes nocturnos y los turnos extras en el laboratorio; todo (O al menos todo lo que él sabía) con la esperanza de que el malentendido se arreglara.

\- Y solo lo abrasaste porque comenzó a llorar ¿no es así?- indicó Orión. Megatronus asintió y el archivista suspiró triste –Espero que puedan arreglar este mal entendido-

-Estarán bien- le dijo el ex gladiador restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Megatronus se encogió en hombros.

-Esos dos han pasado por mucho como para que todo acabe por algo tan absurdo como un malentendido-

-Puede que tengas razón- contestó Orión después de pensarlo mejor, no añadiendo nada más.

Ambos mechas se quedaron en silencio otro momento, mirando todo lo que tenían a su alrededor (con excepción de quien tenían al lado) pensando en algo que pudieran decir para continuar con la conversación.

-Es…incómodo- comenzó Orión –encontrarnos de esta manera después de varios días sin hablar-

-Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas- razonó el ex gladiador, después de todo no podía culpar al bibliotecario ¡dejo de hablarle así de la nada!

-Las tengo- respondió Orión, mirando a Megatronus.

El ex gladiador hecho la cabeza para atrás, observando el cielo, y el bibliotecario lo miró embobado. Desvió la mirada avergonzado cuando el otro lo miró de reojo.

-Pregunta- le dijo el más grande –Tienes derecho a saberlo… supongo-

Orión estaba indeciso. Por un lado quería saber por qué Megatronus había dejado de hablarle, pero por el otro lado no quería, porque tenía miedo. El bibliotecario creía que era por su culpa que el ex gladiador se había alejado, que quizás lo culpaba por el accidente y que por eso no quería hablarle, y que solo estaba aquí con él porque Orión se lo había pedido.

Y nada era más doloroso que saber que el tranformer que amas, te odia.

-¿Me dirás la verdad?-

-Es lo que mereces- contestó Megatronus, confundido por el tono indescifrable del que estaba a su lado.

Lo que pasó después lo confundió aún más.

-¿Te hice algo malo?- había preguntado Orión, mirando al ex gladiador con tristeza y miedo –Si fue así, yo… ¿puedes perdonarme?-

Megatronus sintió algo parecido a la culpa rompiendo su spark.

-¿Por qué piensas que fue por algo que hiciste?- dijo incrédulo el más grande.

-N-no lo sé, yo…- Orión bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, encogiéndose en su asiento –supongo que no puedo evitar pensar de esa manera-

-No fue tu culpa, bibliotecario- indicó Megatronus, sonriendo de lado para trasmitir un poco de confianza en el más pequeño, que parecía lloraría en cualquier momento.

-¿E-Entonces por qué…?-

-Por tu bien- lo interrumpió el ex gladiador acomodándose en su lugar –Alguien como tú no debería perder su tiempo con seres como yo-

-Lo dices como si fueras una especie de monstruo-

-Lo soy-

Orión estuvo a punto de replicar eso cuando la mirada que le dio Megatronus lo detuvo. Sus ópticos se abrieron con sorpresa. La mirada del mecha frente a él era de dolor, culpa, tristeza, arrepentimiento… como si estuviera cansado de cargar el mismo peso tantos años. El bibliotecario lo miró preocupado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó.

-Porque era bueno en lo que hacía, Orión - respondió casi con asco de sí mismo el ex gladiador –y lo que hacía no era bueno-

Tristeza fue lo que sintió Orión al ver el sufrimiento del mecha frente a él, y deseo curarlo.

-Megs- lo llamó con suavidad –Todos cometemos errores-

-No dirías eso si supieras lo que he hecho- replicó con resignación el más grande.

Estaba dispuesto a todo por hacer entender a Orión que lo mejor sería alejarse, porque alguien como Orión merecía algo mucho mejor que él. ¿Por qué si quiera intentarlo? Él era un asesino; frío, cruel, lo peor de lo peor. Si mantenía a Orión cerca solo lo arrastraría con él, y no quería eso.

No quería que lo odiara por sus pecados.

El tacto cálido y firme de una mano en su hombro despertó a Megatronus de sus pensamientos. Cuando volteó hacia Orión, se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa dirigida hacia él.

-Cuéntame todas las cosas terribles que has hecho- le dijo Orión con suavidad –Y déjame estar contigo de todos modos-

Megatronus no sabía cómo reaccionar. Primero observó al bibliotecario suspicazmente, luego con confusión para al final mirarlo con incredulidad. Porque simplemente no podía entenderlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Megatronus.

Orión se sonrojó de golpe al darse cuenta del significado que tenían aquellas palabas y por un momento pensó en retractarse, pero recordó lo que Skyfire le había dicho que, tal vez, él debía dar el primer paso. Así que, decidido (y antes de arrepentirse de todo), Orión se armó de valor y tomó la mano de Megatronus dándose cuenta de la diferencia de tamaños que, aunque poca, era notoria.

El más grande lo miraba atentamente.

–Déjame conocerte, Megs- pidió el bibliotecario mirándolo fijamente a los ópticos.

-No te agradará lo que descubras- Megatronus desvió la mirada hacia enfrente e intentó zafarse del contacto de Orión, pero éste lo impidió.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- respondió el más pequeño, afirmando el apretón de manos y haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo.

¿Por qué insistía tanto?, ¿por qué no simplemente distanciarse y ya?, ¿estaría hablando en serio? Eran las preguntas que Megatronus se hacía, porque simplemente no entendía cómo era posible que Orión, aún después de la forma tan fría en la que lo trató al principio, aún después de no haberlo podido salvar en aquel momento y aún después de dejarle de hablar por días, estuviera ahí.

Estuviera con él.

–Intentémoslo- declaró Orión, ampliando su sonrisa, la cual, combinada con su sonrojo, le hacían ver inocentemente tierno.

Megatronus no dijo nada y Orión no agregó más. Porque no podían, así como tampoco podían pensar en nada. Solo estaban ahí, mirándose a los ópticos e intentando descubrir lo que el otro pensaba. Intentando comprender el mundo del otro. Intentando transmitir lo que sentían.

Se sentía… _extraño._

Por un momento a Megatronus le pareció que había sonreído. Entonces Orión rió bajito y supo que realmente había sonreído.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado el más grande aún con su sonrisa.

-Nada- respondió divertido el otro, desviando la mirada mientras intentaba patéticamente de esconder otra risa.

Se sentía… _diferente._

Megatronus alzó una ceja divertido y el bibliotecario, al verlo de reojo, rió mientras escondía su sonrojado rostro apoyando su frente en el hombro de Megatronus.

-Es que te ves tan raro cuando no sonríes de lado- respondió el bibliotecario – ¡Es tan tierno!-

Se sentía… _cálido._

El ex gladiador lo negaría hasta la muerte pero sabía a la perfección que en ese momento su rostro debía igualar (si no es que superar) a la del bibliotecario, y lo comprobó cuando éste, al levantar la mirada y verlo, comenzó a reír más.

-¡No es divertido!- gritó avergonzado el ex gladiador, rezando porque solo fuera Orión quien lo viera en ese estado siempre.

Se sentía… _agradable._

-¡Sí lo es!- rió el más pequeño sin poder contenerse.

En serio era sumamente tierno ver al duro y frívolo Megatronus así.

–Es encantador- pensó en voz alta, sorprendiendo a ambos. Entonces las risas cesaron y sus miradas chocaron.

Se sentía… _familiar._

Megatronus llevó su otra mano hacia el rostro de Orión, tomando su mejilla y acariciándola con lentitud. El bibliotecario sintió su spark brillar, apagó los ojos y, disfrutando del contacto, posó su mano sobre la ajena sin soltar nunca la otra, solo afirmando más el apretón, entonces la spark del ex gladiador pareció dar un brinco.

Juntaron sus frentes y entonces sus miradas se buscaron de nuevo. Los ópticos de Megatronus se entrecerraron y descendieron hasta los labios ajenos y por instinto Orión lo imitó.

-¿déjà vu?- preguntó el bibliotecario sin pensarlo realmente.

-Déjà vu- respondió el ex gladiador, acercando su rostro.

Se sentía… _hechizante._

Sin saber cuándo, se encontraban tan cerca uno del otro que podían escuchar sus sistemas respiratorios trabajando irregularmente; apagaron sus ópticos y entonces…

Entonces sucedió.

Se sentía… _dulce._

Por fin, sus labios se juntaron con suavidad. La spark de Orión le daba vuelcos en el pecho y casi podía jurar que se saldría de su pecho. Con lentitud, Megatronus pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza del más pequeño, atrayéndolo más hacia él; al bibliotecario le cosquilleaban las zonas que el mecha recorrió con sus dedos, temblando con nerviosismo. Por un momento, les pareció que el tiempo se detuvo.

Solo eran ellos, ahí y ahora.

Se sentía… _perfecto._

Se separaron tímidos y Orión evitó mirarlo a los ópticos. Estaba tan avergonzado que sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar, pero a la vez se sentía demasiado feliz porque aquello hubiera sucedido. Hasta que sintió la frente ajena contra la suya, fue cuando se armó de valor para ver a Megatronus.

Ambos contemplaron sus miradas en silencio por un momento.

-Intentémoslo- declaró Megatronus, y Orión asintió con timidez.

 _Era amor._

* * *

Lo sé, me aman XD

Este ha sido, por mucho, mi capítulo favorito. Lloré mientras escribía lo de Skyfire y Starscream, en serio XD y Orión es tan tierno que me da diabetes! uwu Jajaja Espero que también lo hayan amado tanto como yo y que no me odien tanto por desaparecer casi un mes por cada capítulo que subo. Yo y el destino no somos muy buenos amigos, como ven :'v

También quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a los que se preocuparon por mi por las notas del capítulo anterior. No quería deprimirlos por lo que escribí, pero también era necesario para todo esto. Otra vez, lo siento, intenté estar del mejor humor posible pero no pude. Lo lamento ;n;

En fin, pasando a cosas más felices, ¡contestemos reviews!: XD

 **Makoto-Kai:** Sabes que amo el drama :v jajaja supongo que era predecible que eso iba a pasar si Star y Megs se abrazaban pero igual impacta xD jajaja perdona por el suspenso, pero ¡hey! ya tengo lap :D y si, la ventana siempre es la solución~

 **AMHikaru1212:** Medidas drásticas para situaciones desesperadas... o algo así era xD jajaja gracias por el review y lamento la espera, espero que te haya gustado el cap:3 porque yo lo amé~ *w*

 **kyrie. jaeger:** Todos amamos a Red Alert por decirle sus verdades a Ariel, aunque admitamslo ¿si no era ella quién? xD jajaja Era normal que Star confundiera las cosas, yo pensaría igual si mi novio me hiciera algo parecido... bueno no, yo lo castraría con un palillo de dientes :v jajaja gracias por tu review!

 **Aaisha:** Apenas se dan su primer beso y ya me piden inferfaz, esta gente pervertida de hoy en día (? :v la verdad no creo que haya algo "hot" en este fic pero en otro tal vez ewe muajajajaja

 **killermerx:** Gracias por los ánimos:3 Y si, entre más sufran mejor *risa malévola* pero también tengo mi lado cursi y romanticón como puedes ver:3 jajaja me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y lamento que no haya salido el momento con Magnus que tanto querías uwu oh! y no te preocupes, cualquier idea es bien recibida:3

 **JhonlockFever:** Soy bruja jajajaja :v Pues si me fui un tiempito xD (soy un fiasco, lo sé) pero el cap lo debe compensar, yo lo sé ewe ¡es lo más tierno que has leído en tu vida, no puedes engañarme! Jajajaja XD gracias por el review y el apoyo:3

 **Hanaby:** Gracias por animarte a dejar review (deberías hacerlo más, no muerdo xD). Me encanta cuando hacen observaciones como la tuya sobre mi trabajo; es bonito saber que les gusta lo que escribo, pero es genial cuando me dicen por qué:3 (aunque una que otra queja no está de más ;3). Al principio sí pensé en ambientarlo a lo político, pero la idea no me agradó mucho, y bueno, Megs y Star deben mantener su lado oscuro ¿no crees?:3 Gracias de nuevo por el review, ojalá te haya gustado el beso de este cap ewe

 **Deceptiwey:** Gracias por el apoyo, tanto en la historia como moral. Lamento si desaparecí por mucho, pero creo que a estas alturas ya deben estar acostumbrados jeje n.n' De todos modos, actualizaré lo antes posible ya que no sé cuanto dure mi portátil y no quiero dejar esto así, así que para esta semana mas o menos tendré la historia finalizada (que triste ;n;) Gracias en serio por el review:3 Yo sé que tú si amaste el cap ewe

 **PentypusKoop:** Los borrachos no deberían tener un celular con saldo en la mano, nunca xD jajaja El skyStar de este cap te mató, lo sé. Admítelo ewe jajaja gracias por el review:3 y el apoyo! nwn

 **Sue:** Desaparecí, volví y desaparecí de nuevo xD Soy telible :v jajaja y lo dejé en drama, que es lo peor! Pero ya regresé y ahora sí me quedo xD espero que hayas disfrutado el cap:3 Gracias por el review!

Bueno, supongo que es todo .w. Gracias por leer hasta aquí (los que lo hacen) y bueno, nos vemos en un par de días con cap nuevo:3 (en serio, ahora sí xD)

Ciao~

P.D.- Amé este cap ;w; fue hermoso~


End file.
